Breaking In and Breaking Out
by LaurenDanielle
Summary: Bella Swan is spending another Friday alone when her house is broken into and she is kidnapped. When one of her kidnappers frees her she begins to realize that there is more to him that just a messed up criminal. M for Lemons and language. BellaXEdward
1. Friday Night

**So I decided that I would write a Fanfic... this should be interesting. Please be gentle, Im super nervous about this and I hope its bearable for all who read it!**

**Bella is home alone one night when her house gets broken into and she gets kidnapped by the criminals. She slowly begins to realize that one of the assailants doesnt want her to be kidnapped and wants to help her. When they escape away from the others, she has to decide if she can truly trust the man or if he is just trying to hurt her even more.**

**Enjoy :)**

Rerun, rerun, stupid show, horrible show, rerun, rerun… uhhh! This was so frustrating! Another boring Friday night in front of the T.V. while Charlie, my father and chief of police here in Forks, Washington, was at work. It was becoming a regular occurrence in the Swan household. Sometimes I didn't mind the alone time. It was nice to just relax on the couch and not have to hear my father drown on and on saying "Bella you need to get out there and show the world my talents!" What talents? I was a 22 year old single woman who was still living at home with her father because she was too scared to enter the real world.

I had tried to go to college but after 1 year and a semester, I realized that it just wasn't for me. I knew writing was in my future but I didn't know _what _I wanted to write. I just figured that if I did make writing my career goal, then whoever bought my… whatever it was I had written… they wouldn't be looking to see what school I had graduated from.

I had always dreamed of writing some amazing story that effected the lives of others. I want to write something that means something to someone. I know it's corny and sounds quite similiar to something Peyton said on On Tree Hill (my favorite show) but I meant it. The only problem was coming up with the idea for a story. And I would be totally content with writing a script too. Not that I had my hopes up...

But I have never been a "go-getter." I'm shy, quiet, a bit mousy if you ask me, and I have probably the biggest fear of rejection. I didn't initiate conversation, I just went along with it. I didn't host parties I just attened them... all 2 of them. And I definitly never asked anyone out on a date. I was asked out on dates but was usually too scared to accept. The one time I did accept a date it was with Mike Newton. We were co-workers at his family sporting goods store and he had been begging me to go with him to some bar he was having his 21 brithday party at. He wouldn't leave me alone about it and it was driving me crazy. I decided to go and I ended up driving Mikes stupid drunk ass home and putting him to bed.

After a few more forced dates I decided that I was way to sexually deprived not to have sex with Mike. Bad idea.

So here I sat, another Friday night in front of the television, watching pointless reruns. I had friends… well one good one at least… and he was too busy having probably the best sex of his life with his new girlfriend Leah. Jacob and Leah had met about three months ago and it's been all downhill for our friendship since then. It wasn't that I didn't like her. She was a great girl for Jake. Feisty, sarcastic, beautiful, smart… the list goes on! But ever since the met and started dating he has been distracted… to say the least!

I can't lie. I was jealous! Not of Leah, just her sex life. Considering the most action I had gotten in a long time was from Mike, my love life, or should I say lack of love life, had become increasingly depressing! Mike sucked. It's that simple. He sucked. He only cared about his own release and didn't even notice that I was always lying under him, motionless! It was always quick and boring. But that was over a year ago… yea a year ago. Like I said, I had a lack of love life!

So while my best friend was off getting laid and my father was off fighting crime (yea right, in Forks, please!) I was stuck here at the house being bored and watching reruns of Friends!

I had just dozed off watching the episode of Friends where Ross is giving Rachel and Phoebe lessons in Unagi when I heard a car pull up outside. I figured it was just Charlie so I turned the T.V. off and went upstairs to sleep. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 2 am and it hadn't even occurred to me that Charlie wouldn't be home for another 5 hours. I just went upstairs and plopped down on my bed ready for a good night's sleep.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the sound of glass breaking. I convinced myself that it was just Charlie dropping a glass on our hardwood floors but I was still a little shaken. So I got up and walked over to my door and put my ear up to it. I listened for what I expected to be Charlie cursing up a storm but instead I heard nothing.

I kept my ear to the door waiting for his voice but still heard nothing. My curiosity was getting the best of me so I opened my door a crack and peeked through. From my room I could see the bottom of the steps and the front door. But the view was distorted by a body standing in the middle of the room wearing all black. And when I say all black I mean it, even the face was covered in black.

The figure was then joined by three other figures also covered in black.

I gasped and jumped back into my room closing my door. _This isn't happening Bella this is a dream. They aren't real, your only dreaming. Relax, stay calm_- my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet running up my steps and I was stuck in panic mode. I ran to my window thinking that jumping was probably my best option. I knew that if I stayed here I could be hurt, kidnapped, or even worse killed by the 4 figures.

I made it to my window and had my hands on the glass ready to throw it open when my door flew open and one of the figures grabbed me.

I tried to scream but it was only muffled by the black, gloved hand over my mouth. The figures arm was around my waist and hoisted me into the air. All the while I was kicking and fighting my way out of the death grip this figure had me in.

I then decided that the figure was a male because I had managed to kick my foot back and slam into his groin. He groaned in pain and threw me to the ground. I tried to get up and run but was stopped by an even bigger figure, clearly another man, whose hands were wrapped around my throat almost immediately causing any scream that I was trying to let out to sound like a whimper. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I stuggled for breath. I had my eyes squeezed shut out of fear. I could only think of my life and how this could be the end of it. What a boring life I had led.

I had been kicking my feet trying to free myself. But now they were getting tired and I was too weak to continue kicking. My hands that were grabbing onto assailants hands trying to free myself were also weakening. I knew that I had to keep trying to fight though, for Charlie, for Jake. I couldn't let these criminals win. I hadn't lived my life yet and I didn't want it to end in this mans hands.

The force of his hands on my throat and lack of air I was getting was making me dizzy and light-headed. I was only the brink of giving up when I heard a beautiful voice whisper "enough" to the man holding onto my throat. It was unlike anything I had ever heard in my life. I knew I shoudl fear it but something about the way he whispered made him seem almost concerned. I unclenched my eyes and saw the man whos hands had been wrapped around me suddenly sit back while the speaker with the the velvet voice was bending over me. And that was the last thing I saw before I passed out from lack of oxygen and the only thing I was thinking was _please God, let this be a dream._

**How was it? Read and Review unless you hated it because i cant handle public criticism and embaressment! If you hate it, let me know privately and help me fix it.**

**Also, i want to put up links on my page to give visuals of how my characters look but i have NO clue what im doing on here so if someone could help, thatd be great :)**

**K Thanx Bye**


	2. Waking Up

**Heres chapter two, an due to my insomnia, ive decided to put up at least another chapter tonight. That and I'm just flowing! haha, i also know that i may lose my sudden burst of creative ideas and not be able to write tomorrow. **

**Enjoy :)**

I woke up with a headache. No, not a headache, I migraine, the kind you get when you slam your head against a brick wall. The only problem was my head had not been slammed against a brick wall, at least I couldn't recall that happening… What did happen? The last thing I remembered was Rachel and Phoebe asking Ross if Unagi was a kind of sushi.

Did I fall asleep and roll off the couch? It wouldn't be the first time.

No, I didn't roll off the couch… _Oh God. I was attacked!_

I tried to look around but everything was pitch black. Everything came back to me now. Glass breaking. Four figures in my living room. Being choked. No no no no! I was attacked! Not only that but considering I had no idea where I was, it was obvious that I was kidnapped.

I went to sit up with I realized that I was, in fact, sitting up. I could feel that I was sitting on a concrete ground and it was definitely cold. I tried to open my mouth to scream but was blocked by duct-tape. That's when I could feel the duct-tape around my wrists and ankles. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I thought of my father and how he would go looking for me. Would he find me? Would my kidnappers hurt him if he did? What about Jake? Jake would go crazy looking for me. What am I going to do?

My eyes finally started to adjust to the darkness and I could see boxes in front of me and bins in the corner. They were all closed so I couldn't see the contents. Maybe there was something in them to help me. I started scooting across the floor to try to make it to the boxes when I heard voices. I froze and strained to here the conversation outside the door that I suddenly noticed.

"We can't keep her here! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I refuse to let you hurt anymore people I told you that before we went on this damn mission of yours!"

"She caught us. What was I supposed to do? Let her go so she can run off and tell her father, the fucking chief of police? Hell no!"

"So killing her was your solution? Just strangle the poor girl to hide your fuck up? It's your damn fault you broke the glass!"

"Fuck You! You know Aro would have disposed of her anyway. She caught us. We can't be discovered. I planned to do what I had to. What do you propose we do with her now?"

"I don't know but I refuse to let you hurt her! You take one step inside this room and I will be the one to dispose of you, James!"

I just sat there frozen in my place. Someone didn't want me to die. There's a plus. _Nice Bella, be optimistic right now while your duct-taped in a room where there are people outside wanting to "dispose" of you. Smart!_

Suddenly the door opened and a man stepped toward me. I couldn't see he features and it was still too dark to see clearly. As he slowly walked toward me I began backing into the wall. When I came in contact with it I began to cry again. I was trapped. He may have said he didn't want me dead but what else would he want with me if he kidnapped me?

The closer he got I was able to see him a little more clearly.

He had a toned body that was covered by a black turtleneck and track pants. His hair was brown maybe? No it was a bit lighter. And his face… his face was beautiful. If I hadn't known that this man was going to keep me kidnapped here I would have been in complete awe of him. But I knew that he couldn't be trusted and he would try to hurt me if I ran. So as of right now, he was just a hot, dangerous criminal.

When he was finally close enough, about 3 feet away from me, he crouched down to my side near my outstretched legs. I instantly pulled them back but he grabbed them and gave me a look that told me not to fight. He put his hands on my ankles and pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket. I panicked and he noticed so he quickly brought the scissors to the tape and cut it. He gently removed the tape from my ankles and I grimaced. He then lightly touched the skin rubbing soothing circles around where the tape had been.

I was frozen in shock. He was trying to calm me. He was trying to soothe the pain of the tape being ripped from my bare skin and the entire time, his eyes never left mine. I should have kicked him. I should have grabbed the scissors from his hand and hurt him so I could run. But something in his gaze had me held and my defense mechanism had betrayed me. It was like I was… dazzled.

_Right Bella, your being dazzled by a criminal… yep, you've officially lost it._

His voice finally broke the silence. "Please don't be afraid of me. I know that seems crazy to do but I promise you I don't want to hurt you. My name is…" He stopped talking and looked deep in thought, like he was trying to decide if he should tell me his name or not.

"I'm Edward."

Even his name was beautiful. No! I need to stop looking at the positives in this situation and start looking at my options.

"Please, I want to remove the tape from your mouth but you can't scream. It will only make things worse and I know you don't want things to get worse right?" He paused as if he wanted a response before continuing so I nodded my head slowly.

He crawled closer to me and was just inches away from my face. He slowly put his has to my face. When his skin came into contact with me I flinched and he paused for a moment to study my face. His eyes were clearer now and they actually seemed sincere. Maybe he didn't want to hurt me.

He brought his hands back to my face and spoke. "Blink once if you want me to rip it off face and twice if you want me to go slow."

He was giving me options? Holy shit he's either the dumbest criminal ever or he genuinely doesn't want to hurt me.

I blinked twice. Even though people say its best if you rip off the band aid fast, I've learned over the years that it is actually more painful when it's ripped off fast.

He took the tape of slowly as I requested. I had every intention of screaming the second he had the tape off but I just couldn't do it. He was handling me so carefully and I definitely didn't want that James character coming back in here to shut me up. So I remained quiet.

When the tape was finally off he repeated the same gesture on my cheeks that he had done to my ankles. He caressed my face while still staring at me. I just stared back. I don't know if I was frozen out of fear or shock by his kindness. His gaze somehow relaxed me and made me feel as though he wasn't out to hurt or make me upset. He had made my tears stop and my heart was suddenly racing for different reasons.

"I know your scared" he went from a low voice to the quietest whisper I had ever heard, "but I promise I will get you out of here and safe and sound. You just have to trust me. Can you trust me?"

I think the crazy part of my brain took over because for some reason I did trust him. It was a small part of me, but I did trust him. Instead of nodding my head I spoke for the first time tonight.

"I'm Bella."

**Im having way to much fun writing this!**


	3. Escape?

**Heres chapter 3. I'm extremely thankful to those who have added this to their favorites. It makes me smike :)**

**Enjoy :)**

"_I know you're scared" he went from a low voice to the quietest whisper I had ever heard, "but I promise I will get you out of here and safe and sound. You just have to trust me. Can you trust me?"_

_I think the crazy part of my brain took over because for some reason I did trust him. It was a small part of me, but I did trust him. Instead of nodding my head I spoke for the first time tonight._

"_I'm Bella."_

He smiled lightly and moved his hand away from my face. He grabbed the pair of scissors again and cut the duct-tape around my wrists to free them as he spoke again.

"Hi, Bella. Now I need to do exactly what I tell you. You need to stay in here and not move. Don't make a sound, don't get up, don't do anything. I need to wait until the others are gone to get you out of here. Be patient. I will try my best to do this quick but I can only work so fast. When I come back you have to move as fast as you can with me ok?" I nodded and said okay. He got up and walked swiftly out of the room.

How is this happening? How am I being rescued by my capturer? When I get out of here, I really hope Edward can answer my questions. Wait, where is he going to take me? How is he going to get away with this? Uhhh! I hate being this confused.

All I can do is sit here and wait for Edward to come back.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then I did some more waiting.

I knew that hours had passed and I was starting to get nervous. What if he couldn't save me? What if I am just being naïve? No, I saw the look in his eyes. He was being as sincere as possible I just knew it. _God he has amazing eyes. I could get lost in those beautiful green eyes for-- _NO stop it! I'm being completely ridiculous. How could I possibly think like that at a time like this!? Well, actually, it's not like I had anything else better to do. Patience is a virtue I haven't acquired yet.

I got lost in fantasies about the beauty that is Edward, my kidnapper and rescuer. His messy hair, his gorgeous eyes, his toned body. He was beautiful. How could someone so beautiful and so kind acting have broken into my home? From the conversation I heard earlier, it seemed that this wasn't the first time he had taken part in illegal activity. I just couldn't picture him hurting another human. I know it's strange to defend him but I just had a feeling, like he wasn't what he appeared to be. He was just too… uhh I don't even know!

As I was sitting there having an internal battle with myself I heard footsteps coming to the door. But they didn't open the door, whoever it was, they just stood there. I suddenly became afraid. What if it was James? Or what about the other two? I had yet to hear about them and I didn't know if they were just as violent, or more so, then James.

The person outside my door stood there for a few moments more. I held my breath as the knob began to turn and let it out when I saw Edward I the doorway. He came over to me and extended his hand to help me up. I was hesitant. I still didn't know what to expect from this. But when I looked at his eyes I just knew that it was ok. I tentatively reached out for his hand and lightly grabbed it. I was shocked when he grasped it tighter and pulled me up. I stumbled forward and fell into his chest. His free hand wrapped around my waist and settled on my back. He looked at me and I was once again lost in his eyes. In this new position I could see their true beauty and color. They were green.

"You okay Bella?" He looked concerned by my sudden lack of breathe. I exhaled quickly and nodded my head.

He let go of my waist but kept a tight hold on my hand and we walked us to the door. My legs were sore from sitting for so long and I felt a little light-headed from the sudden movement.

He walked in front of me but kept me close behind him as we walked. When we left the room I took in my surroundings and realized I had been in a room in a basement. Edward walked past the steps that led upstairs and over to a cellar door. He pushed it opened roughly. I was shocked. What if the others heard him open the door? Why wasn't he being so cautious?

He turned his attention back to me and said, "I'm going to lift myself up first and then pull you up after, okay?" I nodded and watched has he effortlessly lifted himself out of the basement. He put his arms out for me to grab onto and this time I didn't hesitate. I grabbed and he pulled. We were outside in no time and he didn't seem to break a sweat.

I looked at my surrounding and found that the area was actually pretty nice. There was a forest behind me and to both of my sides. There were no other houses just trees, lots of trees.

He held my hand as we walked swiftly to the front of the house. There was only one car in the front of it. It was a nice looking silver Volvo.

He put me in the passenger seat and then jogged back to the drivers side. The entire time, my mind was jumbled trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Where are the other criminals? How the hell is this so easy? And why is Edward doing this for me?

He got into the car and drove off. That was that. The easiest escape I had ever seen. No fighting, no violence. We just got up and left.

We drove for about 30 minutes in silence. We stopped at a motel just off the highway and got a room.

I sat on the bed waiting for Edward to talk first. He didn't. He just stood leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Since he wasn't speaking I decided to go first.

"Edward?" He opened his eyes and stood straight waiting for me to talk. "What the hell is going on?"

He smirked. God, it was the most beautiful smirk I had ever seen in my life. I didn't even remember my question just that he smirked.

"Well, first I kidnapped you because I had no other choice. Then I rescued you because you don't deserve to be kidnapped. I'm so sorry for everything. I know that tonight was awful and unfortunately, it's not going to get much better. I got the others out of the house so we could escape but that's not going to stop them from returning home and finding us both gone. I don't know what came over me tonight." He paused to sit next to me.

"I…I just saw you standing in the doorway and I couldn't do it. It was just a simple assignment. Just go inside, find Chief Swan's papers on the Volturi case and get out. But James fucked up. He knocked a glass over and it broke. And when I saw you upstairs I knew that James would be after you so kill you for catching us. But… I just couldn't let anything happen to you." He touched my cheek as he had after he ripped the tape off. I should have pulled away. He had just admitted to being involved in the Volturi case and I knew I should be scared of him. But the way he touched me sent sparks through my whole body. It was such a simple gesture but it carried so much more meaning when he did it.

"Why?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Why did I want to protect you?" I nodded. "I don't really know Bella. I just… I don't even know you… I just won't let anyone hurt you." He sighed.

"Thank you."

We both just stared at each other like that for a while. He was still caressing my cheek and I was lost in those green eyes of his. He finally broke his gaze.

"You should probably get some sleep, Bella. You've had a long night and you need your rest." He stood up and pulled the covers over the bed for me to lie down. I couldn't sleep even if I tried. I still had more questions that needed answered before the night progressed any further.

"Wait, I have more questions. I need to understand better. I need to know what's going to happen tomorrow, what's going to happen to my father."

"Bella, calm down, I will answer your questions but you need some sleep, okay?" He pushed me back against the bed and then walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. "Just go to sleep and we can talk in the morning."

"Wait!" He looked at me exasperated by my constant questions I'm sure. But this time I didn't have a question. "You don't have to sleep in the chair; you can sleep in the bed. It has to be more comfortable than that chair." I smiled a little trying to be more convincing. It must have worked because he came over and lay next to me.

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard him whisper "Goodnight Bella." I hadn't expected to be so tired. With his body next to mine, I felt at ease. I wasn't as scared as before. Sure I was confused and had more questions but I felt safe. It just felt right to be there in the bed with him. All I could do was wait for tomorrow to come.

**So its 4:30 am here and i have to be at court for a speeding ticket in... 5 hours so i think i should go get some sleep now. Ill update tomorrow for sure.**

**K Thanx Bye**


	4. Answers and Decisions

**Sorry it took a while. I had to work and then I fell asleep in the middle of writing it. Sorry! ha well here it is now. I hope you like it! I appreciate the feedback im getting and it would be amazing if i got more ;) Anywhoo.**

**Oh and I forgot my disclaimer; In case you didn't know I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight, just copies of it.**

**Enjoy :)**

When I woke up in the morning I found Edward waiting for me with a coffee in one hand and a bag of clothes in the other.

"Morning Bella. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Actually, not too bad. You?" I reached up for the coffee and inhaled the beautiful aroma before taking a sip. Coffee was the greatest invention by far!

"Just fine. So we need to get going soon. I'm sure the others are out looking for us and I don't want to give them any clues to our whereabouts." His words struck a chord with me. I suddenly remembered why I was lying in a motel bedroom with a man who may or may not be dangerous.

He noticed my sudden sadness and came over to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. I just know them and I know how ruthless James can be." He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. His touch sent shivers down my whole body. His eyes stayed locked with mine. We just sat there gazing at each other, his hand was still cupping my face while I reached with my free hand to touch his face as well.

"I don't know why it's so easy for me to trust you but I can't help but feel safe here, with you." I said as I ran my thumb along his cheek bone. He leaned into my hand and sighed.

"I'm so happy you can feel safe Bella. I feel compelled to protect you. The moment I saw you at the top of the steps I knew that you were important and I couldn't let you be harmed." He leaned in and planted the sweetest kiss on my forehead.

It was such a small kiss but I could tell exactly how perfect his lips were based on that contact. All I wanted to do at that moment was rap my hands around his messy bronze hair and pull him towards my face. I wanted to give him the most passionate kiss I had ever given anyone. But Edward had other ideas.

He pulled away from our intimate moment and said, "Come on, Bella. I found a diner up the road where we can get you fed." He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen. This man was dazzling me.

We left the motel room just ten minutes later and my head was still spinning with thoughts of Edward.

The diner was small but looked decent enough to stifle the growls coming from my stomach. When we walked inside we were greeted by a short girl who looked about my age or younger. She had short dark brown hair and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi guys, welcome to Pete's Diner, is it just the two of you this morning?" We nodded and I smiled. She seemed so friendly. "Right this way."

She led us to a booth in the corner of the small diner took out a small pad of paper.

"My name is Katie and I will be taking care of you this morning. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

I ordered an orange juice and Edward ordered a water. Katie left us and I decided it was a good time to ask Edward our plans.

"Well we can't stay in Forks, that's a given." I nodded and he continued. "But I know James and he will be looking all over Washington for us so we have to leave the state as well. I know you're probably scared by the thought but it's our only hope. After some time, I know James will back off and by that point I'm praying all this Volturi nonsense will be over."

The Volturi stuff Edward kept mentioning was sending chills down my spine. Not the good kind I got from Edwards touch, no, this was the bad kind. The Volturi were a new "gang" of thieves that had recently hit Seattle and its surrounding cities. Charlie had told me to be extra cautious because they were highly dangerous. Every member that had come forth to squeal didn't make it very far at all. A week after they had talked to police, their bodies would either wash up on shore or disappear entirely.

The thought of Edward being a part of this made me grimace. I couldn't picture him being the one to… what was it the James called it? Oh yes, dispose. I couldn't picture Edward DISPOSING a body.

Edward had noticed my grimace and reached his hand across the table to mine. He held my hand rubbing soothing circles on the top of my skin. I was about to ask Edward another question when Katie came back with our drinks. I thought he would have released my hand but instead he held it tighter and entwined our fingers together.

"Here ya go! Now what would you two love birds like to eat?" She winked at me as she awaited my order. I blushed a deep red but Edward just smiled and looked lovingly at me.

"Well darling, what will it be?" _Did he just call me darling? Because that definitely sounded like the word darling just came out of his mouth. Oh God…_ He winked at me noticing my hesitation. "I think we will both just have some pancakes. Okay, love?" _Oh God, love. Love. He just called me love. Love?_ _I guess I can play this game…_

"Absolutely sweetheart. He always knows _exactly_ what I want." I said with a wink as I looked up at Katie. Her face went from a genuine smile to probably the fakest display of happiness I had ever seen.

"Alrighty." She turned around and in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar I saw her mouth a gag to the waitress behind the counter. Her big name tag read Jen and she just smiled and shook her head.

"Did you see the look on her face? Priceless!" I laughed as I turned to Edward. He had a smile on his face but his hand was still wrapped around mine.

His eyes bore into mine again and I was hooked. I couldn't look away. His voice broke the silence minutes later.

"Did you have any more questions for me? I know you're confused right now." _Damn, I really hope my questions don't ruin the moment we were having._

"Well, you keep mentioning the Volturi. What is your connection with them?" His brow furrowed and he looked hesitant to tell me.

"I'm not connected, per se. I just… It's really hard to explain."

"Try me."

"I've never… hurt anyone. I'm just really good and being quiet and getting in and getting out. Do you know what they are involved in?" Of course I knew! If Charlie wasn't talking about it the news was.

"I know that for a few months now there have a string of break-ins near Seattle and it's been tied to the Volturi. I also know that people… people go… missing when they betray the Volturi." His eyes looked sad and pained. It was then that I realized maybe his choice for escaping with me was so he could get out himself.

"Edward?" I looked at him pleading him to explain the sadness that those beautiful eyes now held.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't want you to think that I was involved with making those people disappear. I was just their go to guy when they needed a quick and clean break-in. Although, for the first time, I'm thankful for that. It brought me to you." He looked up at me through his lashes and I melted. What did that last line mean? He wanted me? Because GOD I wanted him. I was about to say something when Katie returned with our pancakes.

"Here are your pancakes. If you guys need anything just let me know… Oh I interrupted a moment again. My bad!" She looked at me with big eyes and hurried away. Edward chuckled.

"I think I really like her!" He said with a smile.

We ate our pancakes in silence but it was a comfortable silence. I didn't feel the need to strike up a conversation about random stuff and I was definitely tired of talking about the damn Volturi.

I kept stealing glances at Edward as we ate and he was doing the same to me. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. _It brought me to you_. We had only known each other one night and one morning and it was under awful circumstances but I couldn't help feeling drawn to him. He could pull me in with just a gaze and his lips on my forehead had sent the good kind of shivers down my spine. _If his lips were that amazing on my forehead, I wonder the damage they could do to my lips._

At some point Katie had brought our check out which Edward insisted on taking. I hated people paying for me but what other choice did I have? In the rush of being kidnapped I had never managed to grab my wallet. How silly of me! I was still in a long sleeve white shirt and my favorite pair of dark green sweatpants. My hair was a wild mess of tangled, loose curls and I lacked a toothbrush.

"Edward is there any way we can go to a store around here? I don't have any clothes or a toothbrush. I feel gross!"

He chuckled and quietly said, "You certainly don't look gross." This man was going to be the death of me.

We paid and left a generous tip for Katie. She deserved it after the trick we pulled on her.

Edward drove us to a CVS and bought all the necessities for our… trip? What do you even call what were going on? We bought toothbrushes, toothpaste, a hair brush (thank God!), and headed out. We went to a thrift store where I bought 2 shirts and 2 pairs of jeans. Nothing too nice.

We had been in the car for a good hour and I still had no clue where we were going. So I asked.

"Hey Edward, where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to go stay with my family in Chicago. I talked to them this morning and they think I'm bringing my girlfriend home to meet them. The Volturi doesn't know anything about them so I think we will be safe there."

_His girlfriend?! I was going to have to play the part of his girlfriend!_ _Oh God…_

He continued, "But we are going to make a few stops along the way. I can't drive straight there without sleep." He glanced over at me and saw me fidgeting with my fingers. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"It's nothing just… it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing…" He reached for my hand and held it in his.

"I'm just nervous. I have to play the part of your girlfriend. I don't know how good I'll be."

He laughed and kissed my hand sending my heart into overdrive. "Bella, you will do just fine I know it."

Another two hours later we stopped for some McDonalds. I wanted to brush my teeth still and change into my new clothes. We decided to eat inside so he could rest a little before continuing on. I kept offering to drive but he had insisted that he would be the one to drive. We made plans to drive straight through Idaho and Wyoming today and stop in Nebraska.

Eating at McDonalds was pretty entertaining. There was a family in the corner opposite of us who argued the entire time. Edward and I watched the family laughing at the scene in front of us. It was so nice that we could just sit there and not speak or feel awkward and just enjoy the time. So much had happened in the last 24 hours that it was nice to just sit and take everything around us in.

We were walking out to the car when the inevitable happened.

I tripped. There, of course, was nothing in my way. No loose gravel, no pebbles, no sudden hump in the parking lot. Nope. Just me and my clumsy feet!

Edward reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I mumbled a sorry under my breath when I looked up and say his eyes darken. He had a look on his face that was new and it intrigued me. His hands weren't frozen on my hips and waist. They were moving and feeling and rubbing me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I made the decision that he needed a kiss from me. I needed to feel those amazing lips on mine, moving together. But I didn't get the chance to act on it.

Edward pulled me tight against his body and brought his head down to mine. His lips stopped just short of mine and I could feel his breath on me. His scent was intoxicating. He smelled perfect. I couldn't take the delay any longer so I tilted my head up and met hit lips. _God his lips!_ They were perfect. Soft but firm. I twirled my fingers in that amazing hair to deepen the kiss and he responded. Oh God did he respond. His tongue traced my bottom lip so I opened up to let him in. I thought his smell was intoxicating… his taste was even better!

His hands roamed my back but stopped on my hips. His fingers played with the hem on my shirt almost like he was yearning to pull it off. I was getting dizzy and I knew it was from the lack of oxygen. He broke the kiss and we caught our breath as his lips moved to my cheeks.

"Ewww, get a room!" We heard a small voice from behind us. The family we had been watching earlier was leaving and their son was making gagging sounds at our kissing.

Stupid kid. Way to ruin a moment.

**Hope it was good! I actually enjoyed writing the kiss scene alot! Hope you liked it! Review :)**


	5. Silence is Golden

**Sorry it took a while. Ive been a little stressed! But I promise not to neglect this story very much anymore. Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their favorite stories list. It made me smile! Oh and I know its M rating and I promised lemons but havent delivered, but believe me, they are coming ;)**

**P.S. I dont own twilight but if i did, the honeymoon would have been... discriptive ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

We were silent in the car while we drove for two more hours. The air was thick with sexual tension and it was certainly alarming.

Not even a full 24 hours ago, this man had broken into my house.

He admitted to being involved with the Volturi.

He was clearly dangerous.

_He was a fucking amazing kisser…_

I could deny it all I wanted. I could think of many reasons why this would never work but I couldn't care less. I could make a list of pro's and con's and hash out my feelings till I was blue in the face but all I wanted at this moment was his lips back on mine.

Hell at this point, I'll settle for a peek at those beautiful eyes. The way they changed shades as he stared at me right before kissing me was almost too much to handle. And if it weren't for the arm wrapped around my waist when he kissed me, I would have fainted for sure just by that one look.

I felt horrible. It was so stupid to just kiss him like that. He probably would have stopped and not kissed me if it weren't for the stupid horny side of Bella to rear its ugly head. And when he deepened the kiss he probably just forgot it was me, stupid, boring, plain-Jane me!

All those things he had said to me before were clearly just soothing words, and all of those gestures; holding my hand, stroking my face, just soothing touches! He was trying to calm me down and make feel comfortable after all that had happened and stupid me had to go and ruin it!

But now there was silence. He couldn't even look at me. His knuckles were white from his death grip on the steering wheel. _Was I really that bad of a kisser?_ All of my insecure thoughts came rushing back to me. It was like I was back in high school all over again!

_Does he want to kiss me again?_

_What does he think about me?_

_Was it my breath?_

_Will he ask me to prom?_

Yep, definitely still in high school.

I couldn't take the silence anymore. All I wanted was for him to say something, anything. This silence was deafening. I could hear all my insecurities and all of his doubts about me in the silence. I could have cried. So I cried.

I turned my head towards the window while silent tears rolled down my face. I shut my eyes tight and prayed to God that no sound would come out. The last thing I needed was for Edward to hear me crying.

Suddenly I heard the sound of gravel and felt the car pull to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw that we were pulled over to the side of the road. Cars were speeding past us while we just sat here.

I felt a hand on my chin and it slowly turned my face around. I was face to face with Edward. It was his voice that finally broke the two hours of silence.

"Bella, why are crying?" His finger wiped under my eyes to remove the stray tears. He was staring at me with such intensity but his eyes were soft, like he was concerned for me. Nope. Just soothing glances and calming touches. Nothing more.

I shook my head that I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't tell him that I was insecure and stupid and afraid, not of him, but afraid that he hated me for the best kiss of my life.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about earlier." His eyes were suddenly downcast and not looking into mine. "I just couldn't help myself. It was stupid and irresponsible and I was crazy to think that you would want a kiss from me, even if it was the best kiss of my life." He smiled that beautiful crooked smile again.

Wait, what? Did he really just say that? Did he really just say that it was the best kiss of his life? I was about to speak when he continued.

"You're just so beautiful and… God I'm and idiot!" He dropped his hands and turned away from me with his eyes looking out the front of the car. "You must think I'm crazy! Kissing you after everything that's happened! I just couldn't help myself."

He turned his body back to face me and placed both his hands on the sides of my face.

"Believe me when I say this, Bella, I don't want to hurt. I'm not going to hurt you, ever! I won't make such a stupid mistake again. You deserve much better than a low life criminal! You don't deserve—"

"Stop!" I cut him off. I put my hands on top of his and he looked at me confused for cutting him off.

"You are not an idiot. I wanted that kiss more than you know. I know that these circumstances are beyond abnormal (_Understatement of the year_) but I won't have you ruining the best kiss I've ever received! And I know you won't hurt me. I've known it the second you helped me escape from James and the others. I don't know why you are involved with them and I don't care because you are here now, protecting me, caring for me. I would love nothing more than for you to kiss me again so don't you dare call it a mistake!"

Where did that come from?! Since when did I have that much confidence to deliver a speech like that! _Damn, it was kinda good…_

He just sat there looking at me.

Silence again.

Maybe it wasn't as good as I thought it was…

His eyes dropped from mine to my lips. He leaned forward and stopped, looking at my eyes again for permission.

When he didn't continue, I leaned in the rest of the way. Our lips met for the second time that day. It started off slow and passionate. Our lips molded together. His tongue lapped at mine, memorizing my mouth. He swallowed my moans when the kiss picked up pace. It became urgent and even more heated.

His hands left my face and he grabbed onto my waist. He scooted me back so my back was against the door. He leaned onto me so our bodies were pressed together firmly. My hands felt his body. I could feel his six pack through his shirt and I just had to have a better feel. I put my hands under his shirt so I could rake my nails across his amazing abs earning a moan from Edward.

His left hand was tangled in my hair while the other trailed my side. When his hand grazed my breast I arched into him and moved my hands from his abs to his back, still under his shirt.

When we both had to breathe he moved his lips down to my jaw line. He left open mouth kisses as he trailed down to my neck. He sucked on the skin on my collarbone earning other moan from me.

I bucked my hips upward and I could suddenly feel his erection though his jeans. I was just as aroused. I could feel the wetness in my panties. Great, now I needed new underwear.

My neck was starting to get soar from my position but honestly I didn't care. This man, no, this GOD on top of me was single handedly the most amazing kisser ever. I forgot all of my problems and fears when I was kissing him and when he was touching me. It was unbelievable.

Edwards's left hand left my hair and moved to my neck. He pulled his lips and tongue away from my neck and he rose up off of me a bit. He looked into my eyes. We were both out of breath and panting like we had both just ran a marathon.

"Bella as much as I would love to continue we have to stop." With those words I suddenly felt sad. Why did he want to stop? I thought we both decided, wordlessly of course, that we wanted to make out. Why stop when it was getting so damn good?

"But I… I thought… Don't you want to kiss me?" I asked.

"Bella of course I want to kiss you!" He chuckled. "But in case you forgot, we are on the side of the highway. If we stay here any longer, the highway patrol is going to stop and ask if we need help. If we kept going he would probably get an eyeful."

I blushed thinking of how it would look to see us making out, or more, in the car. Plus, I couldn't let the cops see Edward. He could be on the most wanted list right now if Charlie found… Charlie… Oh God!

I started panicking. What was going through Charlie's head right now? He would have come home and found broken glass and his daughter missing. I never left unless I wrote him a note first. Plus, what if James and the others found him and hurt him!? I could never forgive myself if he was hurt because Edward left with me! Here I am making out with some guy… ok he was more than some guy… while he potentially was being harmed! They had gone to my house to get papers from Charlie, what if they went back to get them and Charlie was home?!

"Edward! We have to stop! We have to go back! Charlie's back there! I can't let anything happen to him! Please, we have to go back and get him! Please Edward please!" I begged.

"Bella we can't just go back! Charlie is fine. James would never go back for him. Charlie is probably out looking for you and there are probably multiple cops at your house. James might be a criminal but he's not stupid. He knows that if he went there now the cops would catch him for sure. I assure you Bella, he is safe." Edward reached for my hand and held it. He entwined his fingers with mine to reassure me but it was no use.

"Ok but what about after. At night the cops will leave and then Charlie will be an open target!"

"No, James will not go back to your house. I know him well enough to know that he is going to be focused on finding you and you only. Well, probably finding me as well, but he will be after us not your father. Bella, I promise you. I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed the back of my hand. I felt a little bit better but not much. Just because Edward knows James doesn't mean James won't try anything. I will have to just wait and see what happens and pray that Edward is right.

**There ya go! Chapter 5. Hope its good. I have a few ideas in my head right now about upcoming chapters so it shouldnt take long to update.**

**Review! por favor!**


	6. Getting Lucky

**So its quite possible that there are multiple grammer errors in this chapter. Its 2:30 and I can barely keep my eyes open. I hope you all like this chapter... i know i did ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM and i dont own twilight, just copies**

**Enjoy :)**

Due to our slight… detour, we didn't quite make it to Nebraska. Edward decided our previous motel was too dingy for us to stay. After a quick discussion (or argument as he would call it), we, or rather I, decided the Embassy Suites was too ridiculous and expensive for us to stay in for one night and the Howard Johnson Inn in Evanston was a more suitable choice.

When we got to the front desk, the young woman behind the counter smiled kindly at us. She had short, thick, dark auburn hair. Her skin was slightly olive toned. She wore a name tag that said "Courtney."

"Hello and welcome to the Howard Johnson Inn. What can I do for you this evening?" Her voice was more mature sounding than she looked. She reminded me of a best friend that takes care of you and you can always rely on them to tell you honest answers. She was someone I wish I had known in high school.

"Yes, we need a double room please." Edward answered her. I wore a scowl on my face. _God forbid we sleep in the same bed. It's not like we just had a hot makeout session in your car… why would we be comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed…_Clearly I wasn't bitter at all.

Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye and he must have seen my expression because he suddenly shifted his weight and looked a little nervous.

Courtney looked back and forth between us and she could definitely tell there was a lot of tension between us. When her gazed focused on me her lips turned upward into a smile and she looked like a child who just decided to do something he wasn't supposed to. Her fingers started tapping on the keyboard. Edward was pulling out his wallet so he didn't notice what I did. Courtney wasn't actually pressing down on the keys. Her fingers were just moving over top of them. She looked up and saw me watching her. My brow furrowed in confusion and she just winked at me.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have a Queen room available. It only has one, large, bed in it. Would that be okay?" _Oh God, was this chick helping me get some?_

_No! Bad Bella! Slutty Bella!_

_No, horny, hot and bothered Bella…_

No, wait, I shouldn't feel bad at all! I mean, come on! One second we're hot and heavy which, ok, maybe it's not a good thing, but we are two consenting adults! I can handle sleeping in the same bed as a hot, sexy, god of a man… I think.

Plus, we had slept in the same bed the first night and that was when I was barely allowing myself to trust him. I was past the thought of Edward the criminal and I had moved on to Edward, the man who could melt my body and turn my legs into goo with a simple touch.

What if something honestly did happen between us? If we did have sex, would I regret it? We have only known each other for 2 days; would I care if we had sex?

"Bella? Hello?" I was pulled out of my inner debate by Edward's voice. Both he and Courtney were looking at me. Edward looked concerned while Courtney had a knowing look on her face. I blushed… of course!

"Sorry Edward, what did you say?" I shook my head to erase the thoughts. I was starting to get a headache.

"I was just making sure it was okay with you. The room arrangements I mean." Edward asked. His eyes looked hopeful, or maybe I just wanted them to look hopeful.

"Or course, that's fine." Did his eyes just brighten?

"Okay, then we will take it. It's just for the night."

This time Courtney legitimately began typing on the computer to book us our room. I couldn't complain or protest when Edward paid. I had no wallet with me.

"Okay Mr. Anthony, breakfast begins at 8 am and ends at 9:30 am. You need to check out no later than 2 pm. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything just call down here. My name is Courtney and I can assist you with anything." She handed us two keycards. "You are in room 103 on the first floor."

"Bella can you wait here while I run to go park the car?" Edward asked me. I nodded my reply and he jogged out the doors. I turned my attention to Courtney.

"I can feel the sexual tension rolling off of you two like mad! I just had to help you out back there. Sorry if you think too forward but I just can't help but feel like you need a good night it bed with a good looking man like that!" She said winking at me. I should have been offended but I knew it was true and something about her made me feel comfortable enough to let her help me get laid.

"I guess I should thank you then!" I said quietly. Edward was already jogging back through the doors with a smile on his face.

"Okay let's go!" He said as he placed a hand on the small of my back to lead me down the hall. I turned to look at Courtney and she smiled with a thumbs up sign. I waved and back and continued following Edward.

Our room was basic. The usual hotel room look. The bed was a queen size. I went over and sat down on it. The comforter was cold and rough. The mattress itself wasn't too uncomfortable so I knew that it wouldn't be a horrible night's sleep.

"You can shower first, Bella. I'm going to make a quick phone call to my family to let them know I'm coming home with you." Edward handed me the supplies we had bought earlier and I headed off to shower.

It felt so good to finally bathe! The feeling of the shower beating my back relaxed me and made me feel at ease for the moment. This was such a stressful situation it was good to relieve the stress with a good shower.

_There is something outside this door that would relieve your stress a hundred times better!_

Damn you horny Bella! I can't even shower in peace without a naughty thought about Edward seeping into my mind.

Okay, I can't lie. I'd been having a recurring naughty thought since I stepped into this damn shower! I was imagining Edward's hands washing me, caressing me, teasing me. It was his long fingers that were massaging my scalp with shampoo. It wasn't the water from the shower head beating out the knots in my back; it was Edward's hands rubbing my body, releasing my tensions.

Alright, enough showering, this was getting me no where!

I turned off the water and stepped out. I brushed my hair and my teeth and then put on the other outfit I had bought at that thrift store when we were still in Washington. It was a dark blue tank top which was faded from probably many washes. I pulled on the pair of light blue jeans. I didn't look that bad for wearing thrift store clothes. I mean, it looked like I was wearing my oldest pair of jeans and a hand-me-down shirt but it wasn't that bad.

I decided that our room was too cold to sleep with wet hair so I used the mini hair dryer attached to the wall to dry my hair. After all of my routine was finished I stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was standing there with a bag of Wendy's.

"Hey, so I went downstairs and they have a Wendy's in the lobby! But they were closing up and only had cold fries and frosties. I know it's not much but I figured it would be ok enough… "He shrugged. "I'm going to shower now. I won't be very long, unlike _you_!" He narrowed his eyes playfully at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You'll get over it." I responded as I bounced over to him and grabbed the bag out of his hand. I sat against the headboard and took the fries out. I munched on a fry. Yep, definitely cold. I took a frosty and began to spoon a bite into my mouth when I noticed Edward was staring at me.

"What?"

He just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing… just… nothing." With that cryptic response he walked away towards the bathroom.

I finished my frosty and was just lounging on the bed when Edward came back out. His hair was wet and darker and he was wearing just a pair of jeans.

No shirt.

No problem!

I could see all of his glorious muscles now. He was just so damn beautiful! The way his muscles flexed as he moved… dear God he was sexy!

I could see he had a tattoo on his left shoulder and another over his heart. I couldn't fully see them from my spot so I crawled across the bed towards the end to see them better.

"Edward, let me see your tattoos." I said. He turned his body to show me his shoulder. It was a Chinese symbol. I smirked at it. It was very cliché.

"What does it mean?" He looked down at his arm and laughed.

"Well, I hate that tattoo. It means family. I got it with my brother. We were drunk and he thought it would be a great idea. He has the same one on his right shoulder. It's stupid really. I have every intention of getting it removed someday! If Emmett lets me…"

I turned my attention to the one over his heart. It was just two letters; E and M. The script was elegant but not overly done.

I ran the tips of my fingers over the letters.

"It's the initial of both my mother and father. Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen Sr. I was sober when I got those." He smirked at me. "My mother and father died when I was 7. The Cullen's took me in and adopted me. They treated me like their own. Although I will always love my real parents, the Cullen's are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I will always consider them my true family."

Something Edward said confused me though. I remembered downstairs, the receptionist called him Mr. Anthony…

I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. "Edward what is your last name?"

"Cullen. I took their last name when they adopted me. Why?"

"The receptionist called you Mr. Anthony."

A look of realization settled on his face. "Oh! Well I always knew I would escape from the Volturi someday so I created another identity. Anthony is my middle name. I just used that."

He was being vague but I didn't want to push it. He would tell me when he was ready.

I kept touching his "EM" tattoo with my fingers. We were silent. I was still kneeling on the foot of the bed and he was standing in front of me.

This view of his body was overwhelming and I could feel the lust I had for him grow larger and larger.

I got off the bed and stood in front of him. I brought my other hand up to stroke the rest of his well built body. I moved my hand from his tattoo lower and lower. I racked my nail across his abs. I could feel his muscles tense and his breathing was getting heavy. I hadn't noticed that mine was too.

I looked up into his eyes. They were dark with lust. They kept alternating between looking into my eyes to looking at my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore. Everything had been building up since that first kiss. It was like I was on overload and I couldn't stop my actions that followed.

I roughly pushed his body up against the wall behind him. His face was pure shock but I didn't let that stop me. I grabbed his head twisted my fingers into his hair. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I put all my passion into the kiss. I ran my tongue along his lips and he let me enter. I sucked on his bottom lip before fully allowing my tongue to taste him. I kept my hands all over his body feeling his muscles, grabbing at them as if I was trying to hold on for dear life to this man's body.

He finally responded and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kept moving his hands along my waist until he rested on my hips. I began to grind into his hips and the second I did that I could feel his hard length. I felt proud that mine kiss had done that to him.

But I couldn't stop there. It was like a druggie tasting a drug. You can't just taste it and stop. You have to have the whole thing. I had to have all of Edward.

I pushed back from him separating the kiss. He looked at me confused and a little annoyed that I had pulled away.

I smiled and put my hands on the hem of my take and pulled up. I had removed the shirt and was now working on my pants. Edward was just staring at me. I would have normally blushed but I just couldn't let my insecurities take over on this one.

Once I had them unbuttoned and unzipped I pulled them down and stepped out of them.

I was now standing in my white lace bra and white boy shorts. I was suddenly thankful that I had put them on after buying them that day this whole thing started.

I jumped right back to Edward and began the kiss again. It was full of lust and want.

Edward moved his head to my neck and began kissing and licking my skin. I, in turn, ran my tongue along his ear and gently nibbled on his lobe.

We were both panting from the intensity of this makeout but I needed more.

"Bella…" Edwards's voice was husky and lust filled. "We need to stop, we shouldn't do this."

"Just shut up and keep going." I whispered in his ear as his hands moved to cup my ass. I moaned at the feeling.

"If I keep going I won't be able to stop." He said against the skin of my neck. At this point, I really didn't care if he stopped. So I told him that.

"I don't want you to stop."

We pulled away and I looked up at him through my lashes. I moved my hands to make quick work of his pants. I surprised myself when I had them fully off in under a minute.

I glanced down at the bulge in his boxers. He was huge! He had to be at least 10 inches, maybe more. Okay, definitely more. I was almost fearful that it wouldn't fit. Mike had been about 6 inches and wasn't thick at all. Nothing like Edward.

"Bella, you're making me blush." He said with a crooked smile on his face.

I placed my hand on his length. He hissed in pleasure. I moved my hand up and down causing him to buck into my hand.

His hands moved to my ass again and lifted me up with my legs on both side of him. He carried me to the bed and carefully set me down. His kisses left my neck and moved toward my lace covered breast. I reached behind me and unclasped the bra so he could remove it.

When it was off he began leaving open mouth kisses on my left breast. His hand massaged the other one. I arched into his touch. His hands were amazing. His mouth was even better. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked and bit and nipped at it. His tongue traced circles around my nipple before licking it up. Then he switched to the other.

I was crying out and moaning just from his work on my breast. I couldn't wait to have him fully inside of me.

He stopped his work on my breast and licked his way down to my belly button. The wetness that had formed in the underwear was growing with each lick and kiss.

His hand cupped me and he moaned at the feeling.

"God, Bella, you're already so wet for me. I can't wait to be inside you but I have to taste you, now." With those words he had removed my panties and began kissing the inside of my thighs.

"Damnit you smell so fucking good." He said as got even closer to my core. When his tongue flicked out to taste me I thought I had lost it. "You taste even better. Fuck." He started lapping at my pussy. His tongue didn't spare one part of me. It was everywhere, licking me up. He sucked on my clit which caused me to buck into his face. I was writhing and moaning so loud I was sure the neighbors would hear me but I didn't care. His tongue was so amazing!

He added two fingers into me and pumped in and out of me slowly.

"Faster Edward, I need you to go faster, please!" I screamed and he obeyed. He was pumping faster and faster and I could feel my climax coming. He sucked my clit again and twisted his fingers inside of me which caused me to finally cum. I came violently. He lapped me up fully as I came down from my amazing high.

I had never orgasmed with Mike. I tried, God knows I tried. But tonight was the first night I had an orgasm. It was the greatest thing I've ever felt. The way it just built up inside and finally exploded. It was beyond words.

When Edward finished cleaning me up he climbed back on top of me. I was still a little tired from my orgasm but when I saw the Edward had pulled off his boxers I suddenly was ready for another orgasm.

"Are you on the pill? Because I don't have a condom." He asked me. I nodded.

"Good, because I need to feel that tight wet pussy wrapped around my cock." He said as he lowered his lips to mine. I could have came right then and there! Who knew I was so turned on by dirty talk…?

I could feel him at my entrance and I was desperate to feel him in me. I lifted my hips toward him and he fully entered me.

The feeling of Edward inside was more than I could take. I screamed out and he stayed still to allow me to adjust. When I was ready I started grinding on his cock. He moaned and pulled out.

I whimpered from the loss until he thrust forward hard and fast. He kept repeating that same act over and over. It was mind blowing.

"Faster Edward!" I screamed, he obeyed again.

His thrusts were hard and fast and I was meeting each one. He was grunting out and moaning and I was no better.

"Fuck… Bella, you feel so good."

"Don't step Edward… yes, yes, yes… Oh God, keep going… I'm almost there!" I arched off the bed as I felt my orgasm coming.

His had reached in between us and he began rubbing circles on my clit. I screamed out and he leaned forward and yelled "cum with me Bella." That was my undoing. The second he said those words I came and he followed immediately. He kept thrusting, riding out both of our pleasure in waves.

He stopped and pulled out of me. He rolled over and collapsed on his back next to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him so I was laying half on his side, half on the bed.

I was exhausted. I just had the best sex of my life. This man was a damn sex god and I would be happy to worship him for eternity.

"Sleep, Bella." He whispered so lightly I barely heard it. But I had no problem complying. I fell asleep within minutes. All I could think before I slept was how damn lucky I was to have been kidnapped by this man.

**I hope that didnt suck! i was so nervous to post this. i know how picky i am with the lemons i read so i hope this was good enough for you all. Read and Review por favor... oh speaking of spanish, i have a test tomorrow... crap...**


	7. What He Thinks

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! **

**Sorry it took so damn long. I had finals, thank God, and was dealing with alot of life changing events. But here it is. I'm pretty damn excited about this chapter and I really really hope it is well recieved. I came up with this idea in my British Literature class when I should have been reviewing for my exam.**

**Anywho here is Chapter 7 and its short yes but really damn important. I personally like the end best of all ;)**

**If you havent caught on yet, when I give you winky face, it means lemon ahead!!!**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I woke up to a goddess lying in my arms.

Her cheek was pressed to chest and I could feel her hot breath on my pecks. She was beyond irresistible and tempting. The way her hair fanned out on her back, the slow, deep breaths causing the rise and fall of her chest; it was too much to handle. I have never seen such a beautiful creature in my entire 23 years.

Last night had been the best night of my life. I couldn't deny that. Bella was amazing. The way her body felt against mine, under mine, it was like she was made for me. I would never forget the feel of her and the look on her face as she was brought to ecstasy. She was gorgeous.

But I was sad. This had to end, for many reasons.

For one, Charlie will kill me.

He specifically told me to protect her and keep her safe but not to touch her. He was already uneasy about me being with her. Who wouldn't be? I would be too if my daughter was going on a cross country road trip with an undercover cop. I mean, besides the obvious worries of his daughter alone with a man, I knew he was concerned that I could be caught by the Volturi at any time.

If they found me, their rath would be unparalleled. Bella wasn't wrong when she said that people who were involved with the Volturi when missing. When they found out that I was really a Fed, they would undoubtedly kill me and Bella. I was dangerous to her safety but I was protecting her safety all at the same time. It was not easy.

It was unbelievably hard to lie to her. When I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I felt like awful for lying to her. I had her believing that I felt I was some reformed criminal who had to protect her and escape my evil past.

That really wasn't the case.

I had gone with James and the others to rob the house. I knew it was Charlie's but I hadn't expected Bella to be home. When I saw her at the top of the stairs I couldn't move. I didn't want the others to see her but my stupid ass was just staring at her beauty which alerted the others. Seeing James attack Bella was too much to bear. I had to get her out of there or else, well, I'd rather not think about it.

I knew it was dangerous for me to take her to James hideaway but I knew that he would leave around 5 am to check in with Aro and I could take the other two on easily.

The worst part of my job was the violence I had to act on. When James left I had to disable to two others with us so I could take her away. I don't want to remember how I had to disable them. I know they were only knocked out for about 3 hours and they were criminals and it was my job but I still felt like shit.

Being in Bella's presence was unbearable. Everything about her tempted me and when I tasted her lips I knew I was a goner. She tasted so good it was like a crime! Her lips on mine were more than I can handle. At least I thought that until last night. The feeling of being inside of her had to be the best feeling ever.

I knew it was wrong. Her father would kill me, I was lying to her about almost everything, and I had a seriously dangerous job.

But I couldn't resist her. I can't resist her.

I couldn't believe all the things I had said to her. The only things I had never lied to her about were my feelings for her. I meant what I said when I told her those things. I felt drawn to her and I couldn't get enough.

So tonight, I reached my limit. The way she touched my body as she was examining my tattoos got me hard immediately and I was trying my hardest to keep her body away from mine so she wouldn't know. I knew that we shouldn't be this close. I was having a hard enough time controlling myself just sitting in the car with her but this was too much.

Something snapped inside me when she told me not to stop. I really tried, honestly, but this goddess was too tempting to ignore and I gave in.

So now I'm laying here holding her naked body against mine. With every breath she takes I feel more strongly for her. She deserves a better life than any I could give her. We couldn't do this again. Last night was a moment of sweet sinful weakness and I had to be stronger. She deserved more than just a rough, hard fuck. She should be happy with someone who has a safe job and could provide a safe life for her. I was providing a little amount of time and it was dangerous.

Bella deserved better.

I was not was she deserved.

I never should have let my weak side show. She has to know that we can't do this again and that, while it was the best sex of my life, it was a mistake.

_But Damnit she is just so beautiful. _

No, horny Edward has to be shut down. No more horny Edward around Bella.

Her body began to stir and that meant she was waking up. I had to tell her fast that we needed to end this love affair.

Her eyes fluttered open.

_Fuck, don't look in her eyes Edward, you will only lose the battle with yourself._

She looked into my eyes and I tried to look away. Maybe her lips, no they were tempting too. Maybe her nose, no I can still see her eyes from this angle.

"Good morning, Edward." Her voice was husky from sleep but it sounded so damn sexy.

I may lose this battle.

I cleared my throat. "Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" I asked her. She bit her lip which only added to her sexiness.

"Actually, yes. I had this amazing dream where I had the best sex ever with this amazing man." She said with one eyebrow arched.

Okay so maybe we will start the controlling thing tomorrow.

I flipped her so I was on top of her. She giggled and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard in my life. Bella is perfection.

"That's funny because I had a very similar dream. But when I woke up, I realized it was no dream. I did, in fact, have the best sex of my life with the most beautiful women." I responded. My lips were so close to hers that as I spoke they moved against hers.

"Well, maybe you should help my dream come to life…" She bit her damn lip again. If I wanted to keep control she would have to stop doing that… tomorrow of course.

"With pleasure." I said before my lips made contact with hers.

The kiss was full of passion. Our tongues fought for dominance. Her hands were rubbing up and down my back and her legs wrapped around my hips. Our new position made my hard cock rub against her wet heat which caused us both to moan. She tilted her head up and whispered in my ear.

"Fuck me, Edward. Please. I need you inside of me." She began sucking on my earlobe and bucking her hips up to me.

How can I possibly deny my angel?

I entered her swiftly. I thrust into her faster and harder each time but my pace was still a slower one than it had been last night. Well, Bella was not going to allow that.

She pushed on my chest and turned her body slightly to let me know that she wanted us flipped. The thought of her bouncing on top of me made my dick twitch inside her.

She was now on top of me. My hands were on her hips guiding her as she bounced on my cock. Her beautiful breasts moving with her were beyond tempting so I moved my left hand up to her left breast. I pinched her nipple in between thumb and index finger extracting a loud moan from her.

Her bounces were getting faster and harder and I could feel her walls clamping down on me.

"God Bella you feel so fucking good. I need you to cum baby. Cum hard on my cock, Bella."

"Edward, fuck. I'm so close."

"Scream my name, Bella. Cum baby, now!" I ordered.

My last sentence was all it took and I felt her warm cum all around my dick as she screamed my name. I came immediately as her hips started rolling around my dick milking me until we both finished completely.

She collapsed onto my chest. Our breathing was labored I could see the sweat glistening on her back. I rubbed my hands down her back as her breathing slowed and we both came down completely from our high.

It was wrong but it was so, so good. There was no way I could let this magnificent woman out of my life. I just don't know how she will feel when she finds out the truth. I guess only time will tell.

For now I will be selfish because Bella is too good and perfect to pass up. I need her.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed my twist and lemon. Ha, lemon twist...**

**Sorry, I'm goofy!**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	8. Shopping

**I know it took forever but I had serious writers block. I hope you like it, it's kinda more of a filler chapter. So here it is!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me want to write faster ;) hint hint!**

**ENJOY :)**

I was sitting in a café sipping hot coffee as I let my mind wander.

It wandered from last night where Edward and I had amazing sex that was full of passion and desire to this morning where we had more hot sex.

This was so not like me.

When Mike and I had sex it was boring and lack luster. But sex with Edward… _Oh hot damn!_

He was like walking sex. Every move he made, every touch, every grunt was like heaven.

I knew it was probably wrong and if it hadn't been so damn good I would regret it but when I woke up and saw him looking at me I decided it was time for a new Bella to emerge.

Maybe the old me was too safe. I never slept with strangers, I lived at home with my father a damn cop, and I never took risks of any kind. Jake had always tried to get me to open up and live a little but I never could.

I was excited for the new me. This new Bella was going to be braver and take risks, like, say for example, fucking an insanely hot bad boy, twice!

Of course, the old me just couldn't go away.

What if Edward doesn't want me as much as I want him? Maybe last night was just another fuck for him. He lived a dangerous life and he could never want someone as boring as me around.

No, Edward just didn't seem the type. He was so gentle with me from the start. He saved me and is protecting me now. He couldn't possibly be one of those fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guys, right?

I need to stop! If I want to be a whole new Bella, then things are going to change starting with my confidence level. I mean, this morning he said that it was the best sex of his life… Hmm… yea, keep thinking those thoughts! My confidence level is bound to be soaring if I just keep thinking that, right?

So why do I still feel nervous like something isn't right, something feels off?

Oh yea, maybe because everything is off!

Let's recap…

I'm on a cross country road trip with a reformed, hopefully, criminal where we shall be spending who knows how long with his family where I will be playing the role of his new girlfriend. Meanwhile, a gang of whatever the hell they are is potentially chasing after us with the intent on killing me. Oh and my family is probably going out of their minds looking for me, probably thinking the worst. And while all of this drama is happening, I'm having great sex…

Yep, it's all fucked up.

"Please tell me you are going to have more than coffee for breakfast?" Edward was walking up to me with a plate of fresh fruit and bagel in one hand and coffee in the other. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and jeans. It was so basic yet he looked like a gorgeous model. Plus he had that beautiful crooked smile on his face that just… oh… you get the idea. He's fucking hot!

"Pick one." He said as he offered me either the fruit or bagel. I chose the fruit.

"So Edward," I speared a piece of cantaloupe with my fork and brought it to my mouth before speaking. "How much longer until we make it to Chicago? Do you think we will need to make another stop tonight? Another hotel perhaps?" I smirked at him.

Yay for new Bella!

He mirrored my smirk as he spread cream cheese on his bagel.

"Actually, yes we will. I'm taking you shopping today." He grinned as he took a bite of his bagel.

"Edward, this whole spending money on me is getting ridiculous! Why do you feel the need to waste your money on me?" I angrily impaled another piece of fruit awaiting his response. I just hated people spending money on me.

"Bella, I don't think my family would approve of me bring home a girl who only has two outfits. My sister Alice would throw a fit if she knew you hadn't packed more than two outfits. And let me just tell you…" he leaned forward closer to me and looked intensely into my eyes. "You don't want to see Alice throw a fit."

I laughed then cringed. Okay so now I have no excuse and he has to take me shopping.

"Okay fine, but nothing too ridiculous!" I furrowed my brow to show him I was very serious.

"Yes ma'am! Now, who should be the one to buy you said clothing?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet as well as multiple I.D.'s. "Let's see, how about Edward Smith, or Edward Johnson, or, my personal favorite, Mason Cullen. I always liked that one the most. It has more meaning. Don't you think?" He was being goofy and I liked goofy Edward.

"Well aren't you in a good mood this morning? I wonder what could have possibly made your morning so good that it was put you in this mood..." I put my index finger to my chin for dramatic effect.

He laughed loudly as he leaned across the table. He kissed my lips chastely and then my forehead. His lips lingered there as he spoke.

"You Bella, you put me in a fantastic mood."

He sat back down and I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face from turning into a full blown teeth baring smile.

"You look so beautiful when you smile, Bella. You should do it more often."

I looked down and blushed at his words. Hey, I may be a new Bella, but I can't help it if I blush a lot!

I stuffed a couple more pieces of fruit in my mouth and chewed quickly. Edward chuckled.

"Are you in a rush to go shopping Miss Swan?" He said while laughing.

I grabbed an I.D. off the table and stood up.

"Actually, _Mason_, I am quite looking forward to spending your money! So hurry up! I'll go ask the front desk wear the nearest outlet mall is." I walked away hearing Edward's beautiful laugh behind me.

* * *

We arrived at the mall an hour later. There was a JC Pennies closest to wear we parked so I chose there. Edward followed behind me as I looked around for clothes that weren't too expensive. It was actually pretty cheap because it was an outlet store. I picked out 4 outfits, although Edward told me I needed more, and then I went to the underwear department. Even though we had washed our clothes back at the hotel (yes they had a washer and dryer) I still felt absolutely repulsive for being in the same pair of panties for 2 days. But I felt incredibly awkward with Edward with me. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

"Um, I think you should go look around for some outfits for yourself… I mean, don't you need to buy some as well?" He furrowed his brow at my words.

"Bella I'm not leaving your side. With our luck someone with the _you-know-who_ will take you while I'm away. I won't allow that to happen."

"Edward I promise I will be okay. The second I am finished I will come find you. I just need to look on my own for a bit." I blushed or course.

Edward finally realized my embarrassment and snickered. I glared at him.

"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed. It's not like I haven't seen you in less…" He trailed off while running his fingertips up my side with his left hand while the right went to work on my chest near my collarbone.

I shivered at his touch and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"I-I just want t-to look alone. Give me 10 minutes. I may even make it worth your while…" He cocked a perfect eyebrow and leaned in close to my lips speaking against them.

"Is that a promise?" I just smiled as I kissed him letting him know that it was indeed a promise.

He pulled back and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, so help me God, if anyone hurts you… Just- just don't go anywhere else okay. And since I'm in such a good mood this morning" he winked at me "I will let you have 15 minutes."

He planted another amazing kiss on my lips and turned around to walk away towards the men's section.

I walked away feeling proud of my win and glad that I could buy some new underwear.

I picked out some cute bikini cut cotton panties. They weren't boring but they were more cute than sexy. I grabbed a couple pairs of lace thongs and bras, _I told him I would make it worth his while,_ and went in search of some lingerie.

Considering this was an outlet store, there really wasn't much to choose from. Everything was not only ugly but it all looked like it belonged on some old lady. I may not have much style, but I know old lady clothes when I see it.

"Looking for something for that hottie boyfriend of yours?" A female's voice made me jump in surprise.

Behind me was a smirking redhead. She was shorter than me and her curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She wasn't wearing a name tag.

"Um, do you work here?" I asked the red head.

"No, but, and no offense, you just looked kinda lost. I thought I'd offer my assistance!" Normally I would have been pissed that she was accusing me of being "lost" but in this case I was pretty sure that I did in fact look lost. And she was willing to help so why not?!

"Ok… yea I was just looking for some lingerie. Not much to choose from, huh?" I waved my hand around as if to display the ugly nightgowns.

She just laughed and nodded her head. "Yea Victoria's secret would probably be a better choice… But since you're here already…!"

I laughed with her. She was actually really nice.

"Anyway, you're in the wrong area anyway, this is actually FOR older women. What you need is around the corner."

We walked around the corner and I blushed for being so clueless.

"Thanks…" I trailed off awaiting her name.

"Teresa and you're welcome. Now, let me see…" she circled me as if she was trying to figure me out. It made me a little nervous.

"Okay so due to the blush on your cheeks I'd say that you're kinda innocent, the quiet type, right? And the clothes that you're wearing now show that you are not high maintenance. You probably don't relish in the thought of using chains, whips, and crazy toys and you're fit well and your skin is pale so you probably prefer light activities, maybe a good run now and then." Wow, so there was clearly nothing mysterious about me. She just read me like an open book.

She turned and started looking around at the items on the racks. She mumbled no's under her breath every so often and would glance back at me as if assessing me further.

Finally she pulled out a baby blue baby doll and held it up to my chin.

"Perfect! Here, this is perfect for you and that hottie that you were kissing earlier won't know what hit him!"

I took the garment and smile. It really was perfect. It was embroidered with tiny flowers and it came with a matching thong.

"Thanks, Teresa, I appreciate your help."

"Bella!" I heard Edwards voice behind me. I quickly threw the baby doll behind my back. "You scared me! I thought maybe you came to look for me when I didn't see you… what are you hiding…?" He tried to peek behind my back but I wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no you don't! It's a surprise! No peeking! In fact, I will take the card and pay for this myself so you can't see it!" I held out my hand for the card and Edward just smirked at me.

He set down his items, just more shirts and pants, and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He handed me the card as I bunched up the lingerie and hid it in my other clothes.

"Thank you." I said and walked away. I turned back to find Teresa had already started walking off laughing and waving bye to be.

Before checking out Edward grabbed two suitcases for us to put our clothes in. We made our purchases and left the store.

After grabbing a quick lunch, we were back on the road again. It was about 12 o'clock in the afternoon and Edward let me know that we were going to drive the whole through Nebraska and without distractions and hopefully end up in Des Moines, Iowa.

Me being me made us stop only three times. Once to change into the new clothes, something we had forgotten to do, the second time I had to pee, and a third time because I was hungry and couldn't wait till we got to our hotel.

Much to my dismay, Edward picked the Embassy Suites for our stay. I just rolled my eyes but didn't argue.

I slept most of the rest of the way. Waking up only to ask how close we were so I could sleep in a bed.

I woke up when I felt the car come to a stop. The clock on the dashboard read 11:00PM. Edward kissed my forward and told me he would be right back. I fell back asleep only to be woken again by Edward lifting me out of the car and into his arms.

He carried me into our room with ease. He put me to bed and tucked me in before I had any chance to take in my surroundings.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella" was Edwards's words before I dozed off, completely comfortable.

* * *

**Did I mention I wanted you guys to review? oh and p.s. I have the cast and other images up on my profile, just an FYI!**

**R&R**


	9. Getting to Know You, Or Not?

**Hi All! So I know it took forever for me to update but I was having a serious case of writers block and with my birthday and christmas, it was hard to find time to write.**

**I gotta say, I was a little dishearted by my lack of feedback with the last chapter. For those of you that did give me feedback I really appreciate it! Its a good ego boost.**

**So heres chapter 9. Hope it was ok. Kinda hard to write! **

**Oh! Dont forget the pictures of stuff is on my profile. Take a gander! yep i said it.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

I could hear his breathing and I could feel his fingertips brushing my hair out of my face and caressing me. I could smell his scent, clean soap and generic shampoo. He must have just showered. His lips touched my forehead and lingered while his hand moved from my face to my arm, running his fingers up and down. My face was against his warm, and slightly damp, bare chest. We were on our sides, facing each other and our legs were intertwined.

This was the best way to wake up.

"Wake up angel, it's 7:30 and we need to get going." He whispered in my ear.

I tightened my grip on his waist and snuggled deeper into him. His body shook slightly from his quiet laughter.

"Just 10 more minutes, please, I'm too comfortable here." I said, my words muffled by his chest.

"If I give you 10 more minutes you will fall back asleep. While I love watching, and listening, to you sleep, we need to leave soon." I opened my eyes immediately and pulled my head back a bit.

"What do you mean by _listening_?" I knew I wasn't a snorer but due to my father spending hours making fun of me, I knew I was a talker. This could have been very bad.

"Let's just say, you must have been having a VERY good dream…" He trailed off. I pulled back even further with wide eyes staring into his amused ones.

"Oh God, what did I say?! No, you know what, don't tell me. I don't want to be embarrassed this early in the morning." Edward laughed a little loudly and pulled me into his body again.

"Don't worry love, it was nothing embarrassing, I was actually enjoying it." I could feel his lips smiling into my hair on top of my head as he kissed it.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I couldn't remember my dreams and for the first time I truly regretted that fact. I turned my head to look at Edward. His smile was gone and he looked nervous and unsure. I reached out and swept his hair out of his eyes.

"What's wrong? I didn't say anything too bad did I?" I joked but he sighed.

"No, just my name. It was cute." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Then why do you look so upset?" I turned my body on my side again facing him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Bella, I just, I was just thinking while you were sleeping and, I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I need to ask you something."

My heart began to race. What if he didn't want me anymore? I would be heartbroken. We had gone so far in the past couple of days but I don't think my heart could handle him rejecting me now. With all that is happening, I needed him in my life. He was keeping me not only alive, but sane. I was missing Charlie and Jake and I was scared of the Volturi. I just couldn't handle losing Edward now.

He sat up and rested his back against the headboard. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply and I think I heard him say something along the lines of "here goes nothing."

I sat up next to him with my legs crossed in front of me and I was facing him. I was so nervous and clearly he was too.

"Go ahead, Edward. You can ask me anything." My voice was shaky with nerves. He pulled his head away from his hands and held mine delicately.

"Bella, I know this has been a crazy couple of days and we just met but, I just feel so connected to you, ya know?" I nodded but was still extremely confused.

He stopped speaking and just stared at our hands. He seemed to be contemplating something. Maybe he was trying to form the words or maybe he was rethinking things. Whichever it was, it was making me nervous watching his deliberate.

"I know I told you we were going to visit my family and we were going to pretend that you were my girlfriend but I was wondering if, maybe, you wouldn't mind not pretending… Like maybe you really could…be my… ya know…girlfriend…" His eyes were darting all over the face as he spoke until he finished. His eyes bore into mine.

My heart soared and I grinned ridiculously. He was fidgeting with our entwined hands and it was by far the most adorably thing I have ever seen.

When I didn't speak I think he took it as a no because he suddenly got up off the bed and began pacing the beautiful hotel room. I was finally taking in my surroundings.

"I know you think I'm a bad guy and I've done bad things and yes that's true but I really have all these strong feelings for you and I don't know how long we will be in Chicago, I mean, it could be months, but I just don't want to get rid of this feelings and if we are going to be with my family together, then I want to do this right. You can say no, I just, God I'm an idiot!" He was still pacing with his hands in his hair pulling the beautiful locks roughly. His rambling and movements were too much and I couldn't control my actions. I laughed. No I mean really laughed. Almost hysterically.

Edward stopped pacing and saw me lying on my back clutching my stomach completely cracking up. His face looked both confused and cautious.

"Edward that was absolutely adorable! I'm sorry if that upsets you or makes you feel ridiculous but no man has ever asked me out like that before." I got up and hugged him as my laughter died down. "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend. You make me feel amazing and I don't know what I would be doing right now if it weren't for you. You are truly fantastical!"

He looked down at me smiling. "Bella, fantastical is not a word…"

"It is now! I just made it up to describe you!" We both laughed before I began to pull his towards my face.

I kissed him then with all the passion I could muster. Our tongues danced and our hands gripped each other tightly. His hands slid lower down my body till they reached my butt and he lifted me in the air. My legs wrapped around his waist and his arms encased my body, holding me to him. We broke away for breath and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Have I told you thank you yet?" I asked him.

"Nope. But you are very welcome. Thank _you_, Bella, for trusting me." He kissed my lips again, lightly, and set me down on the floor.

"We really should get going. It will take about 6 hours to get there. My family is expecting us around 3 or 4. I called them while you were sleeping. They are very anxious to meet you! Now, get ready, we can get some breakfast downstairs. Go fast!" He turned me around and swatted my ass playfully towards the bathroom. I giggled but obliged.

My shower was quick but glorious. The Embassy Suites really was an amazing place to stay at. I was almost sad to leave it behind. I made a point that once Edward and I got out of this mess and were still together, we should return someday…

At 8:30 I was ready to get something to eat. We packed up our stuff to take down with us. When we left the room I was shocked at what I saw in front of me. Edward had gotten us a room on the top floor and over the railing you could see the whole hotel. It was magnificent. The middle of the ceiling was glass allowing the sunlight to show through. I could see the 6 floors below us with other people admiring the view from the railing. The elevators were see through and I knew that had I been afraid of heights that would have freaked me out badly! The main floor looked like one large beautiful garden smack dab in the middle of a hotel. It was definitely well designed! It was covered in multiple trees and other plants and there was a small pond with a bridge alongside it.

"Edward this place is amazing! I'm making a mental note to come back here again!" He wrapped his arms around me from behind and planted kisses along my exposed shoulder, over my tank top strap, and up to my neck. He was making me dizzy and for a second I forgot all about the beautiful view below me.

"I'm happy you like it and WE should definitely come back here TOGETHER!" I blushed at his words. I loved the sound of _us_.

"Okay unless you want to start something you can't finish we need to get downstairs to get some breakfast." I said as I left the warmth and comfort of his arms. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevators.

"Oh we will definitely finish this later…" Edward trailed off. I turned around to wink at him and he smirked at me.

The concierge came up the elevator just as we were leaving.

"Good morning Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith," I blushed and looked away, "I can take your stuff downstairs now if you'd like."

Edward, who of course saw me blush, threw the man his car keys and gave him a brief description of his car before we finally left to eat.

By 9:30 we were finally in the car.

I knew very little of what to expect from Edward's family and I figured now was a good time to find out a little more before I met them.

"So tell me about your family, I think I need some information here!" I said as I smiled at him. I sounded like an interviewer.

"Well, my parent's names are Carlisle and Esme. My father is a doctor and my mother runs an interior design company based in Chicago." That was unexpected. How did the son of such wealthy and successful parents become a criminal….? Edward continued.

"My older brother, Emmett, is a football coach at the high school we attended. His wife, Rosalie, used to be a model. She worked for car magazines mostly. She has a strange obsession with cars. But when she met Emmett she decided she needed a more… respectable job and now coaches the cheerleaders at the same school as Emmett and helps my mother out with her company." Wow, a former model. There was no way I could compete with that. At least his brother sounded very down to earth.

"Now my sister Alice… she's a hyper little thing! She's only a year younger than me so we have always been close but she can be hard to handle. She works at some high fashion store. I don't remember the name of it, I just know she's the manager. Alice loves fashion. A lot. It tends to be annoying." He smiled showing me that even if she got on his nerves, she was very important to him.

"Oh and she is dating this guy named Jasper. I have yet to meet him. They have been dating for a year now. They met in college; he is a history major and is apparently the greatest thing to happen to her." He raised an eyebrow at me. "He doesn't have my seal of approval yet, so we shall see."

During his brief explanation a thought came to mind. What did his family think of him? He hadn't seen him in so long; did they even know what he had been up to?

"Edward, what does your family think you are doing in Washington?"

He glanced at me and looked very nervous. I furrowed my brow; it was strange his sudden mood shift.

"Well, um, I went to college at the University of Washington and, uh, now I just live there." He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck before continuing. "They think I just work as a server at a restaurant…" He trailed off.

That was weird. For the first time since we met, I doubted Edward and it was unsettling. It was a fine explanation he just acted so bizarrely. I decided to let it go though. If he wanted me to know, he would tell me. I could tell there was more to the story but I didn't want to push him.

"Well, I'm definitely excited to meet them." He smiled over at me but it didn't reach his eyes. He was clearly harboring some secret and he did not want to reveal it to me.

The silence in the car was almost too much to handle. He just stared straight ahead at the road. His mind was obviously all over the place and I wish I could know what was wrong. I felt like I needed reassurance that he was not upset with me.

I tentatively reached my hand over the center console to hold his hand. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he squeezed my hand back and brought it to his lips. He kept my hand against his cheek and smiled.

I was reassured.

The rest of the trip was quiet. Occasionally Edward would lighten the mood by singing some ridiculous song hilariously. He told me a little bit more about his family and I even told a few of my stories and about my family. We stopped a few times to eat and get gas.

By the time we finally reached Chicago it was 4:15. We were driving down a winding road that appeared to lead nowhere when I saw a black iron fence closing off a long driveway. I had expected it to be closed but it was open and Edward drove straight through it. We were here. Edward's home.

It was beyond what I expected. It was made of dark brick and the designs were intricate; it was breathtaking. The windows were large and outlined in white. The home was stunning. I just stared, gaping at this massive home.

"Bella, were here." Edward's voice broke me out of my gaze.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful." He shut off the car and we just sat there while I took it all in.

Suddenly two figures came out of the house. A man with slightly graying dark blonde hair and a woman with caramel colored curled hair were standing in front of the door.

"You ready?" Edward asked me.

Am I?

* * *

**Oooooh a cliffy! I hope you dont hate me but if I continued it would be a SERIOUSLY long chapter.**

**Cullens in the next chapter as well as some drama and a lemon. Yep, itll be a doozy. Did I spell doozy write????**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Meet the Parents

**HI ALL!**

**Please don't be too angry. To make a long story short my laptop charger broke which resulted in my laptop dying. My poor half completed chapter 10 was locked away for almost a month! I tried to rewrite on my parents computer but it's a modem therefore takes FOREVER to load!!**

**Again I apologize but I really think this story is worth the wait. Not to sound cocky but considering tonight I got my 100****th**** review (YAY for ****readingmylifeaway****) I have decided that this little idea isn't as bad as I thought it might be. I do have a couple of things I wanna let you all know before we are graced with this chapter's presence.**

**1. I apparently forgot the picture for Rosalie on my profile, maybe it was out of spite because she gets to be with Emmett and I don't… :.( it's up there now…**

**2. I put a new poll up on my profile so go vote.**

**3. One last thing I want to clear up is the ages of our characters. Bella is 22, Alice and Jasper are 23, Edward and Rose are both 24 and Emmett is 26.**

**Note to Kyrstin and Teresa: Stop reading after the dinner, you know my rules!!! When you see the line then you may continue because that's important! ******** P.S. I love you both and I'm here for both of you if you need me!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyers, if I were; we would know why Edward bit the headboard ;)**

**WINKY FACE!!!!!!! ;)**

_Suddenly two figures came out of the house. A man with slightly graying dark blonde hair and a woman with caramel colored curled hair were standing in front of the door._

"_You ready?" Edward asked me._

_Was I?_

I cautiously stepped out of the house. I didn't know what to expect from this family. They seemed nice enough so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

We walked up the steps towards the door. Edward's arm was around my waist. He kissed my temple and whispered "Don't worry" to me. His warm breath on my ear instantly calmed me. I took a deep breath before we finally reached his parents.

They were smiling warmly. Edward's father had his arm around Edward's mother's shoulder while her arm was wrapped around his waist. They looked so in love and I was jealous. My parents never posed like that. They divorced when I was 5 and I rarely heard from my mother except an occasional phone call on a holiday or when something big happened. She was always too wrapped up in her other life.

"Bella! It is so great to meet you!" His mother stepped forward out of her husband's grasp. "I'm Esme. We are so happy that you and Edward decided to visit us! He never brings people home to meet…" she leaned in closer to say that last part. Edward narrowed his eyes at her while I just grinned. Suddenly I was being hugged warmly by Esme.

"Oh! Well uh it's good to meet you too…" I was shocked. I rarely hug people, not that I don't enjoy them, I just wasn't used to such a gesture from someone I just met. Especially under these circumstances.

When she pulled back she went back to stand by Edward's father. He simply extended a hand to me with a big smile on his face.

"I'm Carlisle, and we are very glad to meet you. If you need anything while you are here don't hesitate to ask." I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm so happy that Edward asked me to meet you both." I looked up at Edward. It was really easy to play the part of girlfriend coming home to meet the family rather than girlfriend coming to escape and hide from bad guys. Lying is not my forte and I knew that hiding his secret life from his parents was going to be hard.

"Well come on in guys. Edward's brother and sister will be here soon. They got held up but should be here soon. Alice is very excited to meet you, Bella." Carlisle said to me.

We walked inside and I was in awe of their home. It was simply gorgeous. The walls were a hard color to describe, almost like a brown moss **(A/N I really don't know what color to call them…)** and the décor matched everything perfectly. It was easy to see why Esme had a job in interior decorating.

"Esme, Carlisle, your house is beautiful!" I exclaimed while gazing up the curving stairs towards the second floor.

"Why thank you Bella, please, have a seat." Esme directed me to the left towards the living room. The couches were chocolate brown leather but very comfortable.

Esme offered some tea while Edward went back outside to retrieve our suitcases. It was very easy to talk to the both of them and we fell right into conversation.

"So Bella, tell us a little about yourself." Carlisle started as Esme sat down my tea.

"Well there's not much to say. I live with my father in Forks, Washington. He's the chief of police in Forks. I went to Peninsula College for a bit but it wasn't for me." I hated telling people that, I felt as though they were instantly judging me because I dropped out. It was my decision and I have no regrets. Besides the college was extremely tiny and held no real potential for me.

"What was your major before you left?" Carlisle asked me. He didn't seem at all fazed by my lack of education. That made me feel even more comfortable talking to them. Esme just looked interested in everything I had to say.

"English. I love writing. My main aspiration is to be a writer. I wrote some short stories in high school and it just got my writing juices flowing. I sent some to the local newspaper and a few were published in their art section. I loved seeing my work out and published, ya know? It's like I bared my creative soul and hard work and knowing that I have an audience just makes me want to write more! I get joy out of creating characters and situations and how they get out of them. It's a passion of mine…" I trailed off. My face was most likely pink due to the embarrassment I felt from my ramble. I focused my eyes on my hands in my lap. Just because I could be new bold Bella around Edward doesn't mean I'm like that around his family.

"Sorry. I tend to ramble when I talk about writing." I said while still focusing on my hands.

"No Bella, don't apologize! I love seeing young people talk about things they are passionate about. Never be afraid to talk about the things you love." Carlisle assured me. It was then that Esme spoke up.

"I never went to college." She stated while looking up thoughtfully as if remembering something. "I got my start in interior design because I made a suggestion to a designer at an open house. He was discussing his reason for choosing the furniture to be all different shades of red when I said that while it was a creative idea, it really made no sense with the rest of the décor! I mean, red furniture and white walls were just a boring idea! I suggested using a creamy peach color that gave the style a more southwestern feel. The family was Hispanic so it really only made sense. Instead of being angry he was intrigued and offered me an internship at his design studio. The rest is design history!" She finished with a wide smile that showed all of her perfect white teeth.

Edward came back inside with the suitcases and I offered to take mine up with him. Even though he protested I grabbed mine and said "lead the way!"

We walked up the short flight of steps to the second floor before turning to the third door located in the back corner of the hall.

Edward's room was, well, boring. The walls faded light green color and the room was only occupied by a bed, dresser, side table and chair. There were bright flowers on the side table; Esme must have put them there.

"I know it's plain but I demanded my room not be overly decorated. You should see everyone else's rooms! I don't know how they fit in there! I just needed a room to sleep in when I visited and that's what I got." Edward told me.

I put the suitcase next to his and then hopped in the bed, testing its softness factor or course!

"Well the bed is very soft so it is perfectly fine by me! Come join me." I patted a spot next to me. Edward came and lay down beside me.

We were on our sides facing each other. Edward put his arm on my waist drawing lazy circles under my shirt.

"Bella, I just want to let you know that if you are uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as me in my parents' house that there is a room down the hall with your name on it. I don't want you to be at all uncomfortable while staying here." He looked at me dead seriously. I wanted to laugh. In the short while we had met, I knew that it would be one hell of a restless night without him lying beside me or in his arms.

"Do you want me to sleep there?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"I'd definitely prefer your company." He smirked.

I leaned forward and brushed his perfect lips against mine as I spoke. "Then I shall stay here."

We lay there kissing just reveling in the moment of being in each other's arms for a few moments before we heard his mother call up to us.

"Edward, Alice just called, they are on their way. You should probably come down here before they get here… Unless you want your siblings to meet your new girlfriend while in your bed…" She trailed off giggling.

Edward groaned. "Thanks mom, thanks for that!" He yelled back. We could hear his parents laughing loudly at their son's embarrassment. I just giggled back. It was fun to see him with pink cheeks.

Normally I would have been embarrassed but I knew she was joking and at least she was comfortable with this situation. Not many mothers would be like that.

Edward scowled playfully at me. "Oh you think it's funny do you?" I just laughed a little louder at his scowl and managed to maneuver myself away from Edward and head towards the door.

"Bella, come back! Just a few more minutes please?" He pouted so adorably which only caused me to erupt into laughter again. Once I regained my composure I leaned my left side against the door frame with my left arm over my head. My right hand rested on my hip and I crossed my legs. I was aiming for a sexy pose.

"Don't worry Edward. If you remember correctly, I promised you this morning that I would thank you properly for saving my life. I intend on thanking you fully tonight." I winked and then straightened up and turn on my heel swaying my hips and peeking back over my shoulder. Edward was sitting on the bed giving me the sexiest look I had ever seen. It got me a little flustered and distracted so much so that I didn't see the wall that my body came into full contact with.

Behind me Edward erupted into laughter. Little punk knew that wall was there… he could have warned me. No, he wanted to see me meet the wall. _Ass._

"Shut up Edward! You wanted me to meet that wall! You suck! Fine no thank you tonight for you!" I exclaimed with my hands on my hips.

Edward got up of the bed. Small chuckles were still escaping him. He came to me and wrapped his arms around me before I could protest and kissed me hard. He let his hands drop over my butt before squeezing my cheeks and lifting me into the air. My legs wrapped around his waist as he rested my back against the same wall I had walked into before.

"Bella, this is the only way I intend for you to meet the wall." He said with a small chuckle which vibrated against my neck that he was currently peppering kisses over.

"You're goofy." I said breathlessly.

Outside we could hear two cars pull up into the drive. Edward unfortunately released me and gave me one last kiss before we headed downstairs.

The second we hit the bottom step the door flew open and I was greeted by a small black haired girl who looked about my age. She jumped up at the sight of Edward and squealed before running to him and basically attacking him.

"Ohmygosh! Edward! I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so so so much!" She exclaimed excitedly while hugging him fiercely. She finally let go and plopped down on the ground completely gracefully. She probably doesn't run into walls…

Then she shocked me but slapping Edwards arm, hard. "You ass! I can't believe you went that long without talking to me! Never again!" She warned as he rubbed his arm.

"Absolutely baby sister! Oh and I missed you too." This seemed to lighten her face up and she went back over and hugged him, this time the action was sweet and it was clear then how much she loved her brother.

Just then an attractive blonde guy and a big burly dark haired man walked in. The big one spoke first.

"EDWARD! Well it's about damn time you came home! How's it goin'?" He shouted. Alice let Edward go while the big one, I deduced it was Emmett, his older brother, clasped his oversized hand on his shoulder. They did the many hug thing that guys do, ya know, that pat each other on the bag so you are touching for too long kind of hug.

"Good, good. Hey where's Rose?" Edward questioned.

Just then, a gorgeous leggy blond walked in. She walked with confidence and attitude. I was instantly jealous.

"Hey, Eddie. Good to see you again." She responded.

"Uhhh, I hate the name!" Edward groaned. She just smiled and stepped forward to give Edward and hug and kiss on the cheek.

I know that she is married to Edward's brother and all but I still felt instantly jealous by their interaction.

Edward finally acknowledged the quiet guy in the corner. "You must be Jasper." His voice was deep and authoritative like he was trying to intimidate the poor guy. However Jasper never faltered.

"Yep, it's good to finally meet you. Alice talks about you all the time." He shook Edward's hand as he spoke with a southern accent. He seemed to calm Edward down and he smiled and him shaking his hand back. He let go and looked down at me. My face turned beat red.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella." He said never taking his eyes off me.

I reached a welcoming hug and kind smile from Alice, a good ol' southern nod from Jasper, an arm breaking hand shake from Emmett, and a rather uninterested wave and slight smile from Rose. _Ouch…_

Everyone said their hellos to Esme and Carlisle as well before we all went into the dining room to talk before dinner.

We sat there for hours just talking. Jasper told stories from his days in Texas, where he grew up. They were rather humorous and I found myself feeling very at ease in his presence. Edward also seemed to like him. He laughed with his jokes and put his two cents in whenever he was able.

Emmett talked about the boys on his football team while Rose talked about the girls on her cheerleading squad. She didn't acknowledge me as much as the others but she wasn't as cold as before.

Alice talked about the fashion world and how excited she was about her job. She loved it there. She also kept telling me how much fun we were going to have while I was here. I really liked her and we got along great.

Dinner went by the same way, just talking about what everyone was up to.

It didn't escape my attention that no one asked Edward what he had been up to. Didn't they want to know? He had told him he was a waiter at a restaurant but no one asked to hear his stories. I found it rather odd but I didn't press it. Maybe they all really knew on the inside what was going on but didn't want to tell him or admit it to themselves so they just avoided the topic altogether.

They asked me about my life and I gave them the same answer as I had Esme and Carlisle. I was shocked when the person to comment turned out to be Rosalie.

"I like that. You did what you wanted on your own terms and that's really valuable. I totally understand and respect your decision. I hope you come through with writing a book. I'd buy it!" She laughed and Emmett just put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. I was happy that she warmed up to me just with my answer and seeing her with Emmett made me smile.

Everyone was just perfect looking with their significant others. Carlisle and Esme were seated across from each other and were stealing glances the whole dinner. He even winked a few times.

I looked next to me and Alice was leaning her back against Jaspers chest while his arm hung loosely over her shoulder and she was holding his hand. Alice had taken the liberty to move his chair after dinner from across the table to being next to hers. They really cared for each other and they just seemed natural. When she would get overly excited about something he would calm her down with just a simple touch or kiss on her hand. He was very sweet to her.

Across from me Emmett still had his arm around his wife. Her legs were lying across his and he was rubbing her calf muscle. They looked like the perfect all American couple and it worked for them.

Edward had one arm around my shoulder and the other was massaging my thigh lightly. It wasn't sexual by all means but his touch still sent a fire ablaze through my body. I wanted him so badly and I was so excited for my thank you to him.

Around midnight everyone exclaimed they were tired and going to bed. Edward and I stayed behind to help clean up the dinner.

We finally headed upstairs a half-an-hour later. I went to my suitcase and took out my outfit before quietly entering the bathroom.

I slipped into the baby doll that I had bought at the outlet store. It thankfully fit well and I looked pretty good in it. I brushed out my hair and it still had a good wave to it. I opted out of a shower; I knew I would just need another one in the morning…

I tiptoed back to Edward's room. He was facing the wall in just a pair of pajama pants. His arms were stretched out above his head from taking his shirt off. He hadn't noticed me come in and I lightly shut the door. I tried a new sexy pose, this time I went the safe route and placed my hands on my hips. I flipped my hair around one last time to give it more body. I cleared my throat alerting Edward to my presence.

He turned around and his eyes fell on my body. He was slowly letting his eyes rake over my body from my toes to my semi sex hair.

"Bella, love, you look absolutely stunning." He sounded winded as he spoke. "So damn sexy." He smirked as his eyes finally held mine.

"So you like it?" I asked, teasingly.

"I love it." He replied. He moved to sit at the foot of the bed directly in front of me. I walked seductively, no walls in my way this time, to stand in between his legs.

His hands roamed my thighs. His touch was so light but it turned me on to him more and more. His fingers traveled high until they reached my hip bones. He fingered the string of my thong there, running his fingers back and forth getting closer each time to the place I needed him to touch the most.

I wrapped my fingers into his beautiful messy hair. It was darker in the room; the only light source coming from the fixture on the wall above his bed and that was still very dim.

He leaned forward to kiss my stomach through the thin veil of the baby doll. For a second I almost forgot my plan. _Almost._

I leaned down to kiss his lips. I sucked on his bottom lip and ran my tongue along it. Edward moaned in response.

I lowered my body even more and looked up at his through my lashes as I undid the drawstring from his pants and slowly lowered them from his body.

He was fully erect and beautiful in his glory. I grasped his length and moved my hand up and down as I watched his reaction. His eyes were watching my movements and his mouth was hanging open. He was panting.

I leaned forward and stuck my tongue out to taste the precum. He moaned in pleasure.

I licked the underside of his cock earning another moan and a hiss from his lips. I swirled my tongue around the head and then placed open mouth kisses around the head and down the side of his cock.

"Fuck, Bella." He moaned out. It only spurred me on further.

I finally gave him what he needed and took the head into my mouth sucking on his head. I took more of him into my mouth until I could feel him at the back of my throat. I breathed in through my nose to prolong deepthroating him before I gagged.

I pulled back and then began to bob on his cock. His hips jerked up and his pants had turned into hot deep throaty moans.

His hands fisted my hair guiding me to go faster.

I sucked hard on his cock and pumped what I couldn't reach with my hand. My other hand preoccupied itself with massaging his balls.

"Fuck, Bella, shit, I'm gonna—fuck baby I'm gonna cum!" He tried to pull my head back by my hair but instead I just went faster and sucked harder trying to push him over the edge. I needed him to cum down my throat. I wanted to taste him.

I heard him grunt and finally felt him explode and I sucked his warm cum down greedily. I continued licking him to clean him up and he fell back on the bed. I released him from my grasp and crawled up his body peppering his chest with kisses as I went.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips.

"You are SO welcome." He said back. "You are the most amazing woman in the world."

He wrapped his arms around my body and scooted back on the bed. He kissed me passionately while his hands ran up my back under my top. He peeled it over my head and his kisses trailed down to my breast. His tongue circled around my nipple before his took it fully into his mouth and sucked.

I moaned loudly and he pulled back. I looked down confused before he said "You need to be quiet, you're a lot louder than me and I don't want my parents to come in here."

I totally forgot about the outside world when I was in Edward's arms. It was the greatest place to be.

He flipped us so I was underneath him. His beautiful sculpted body hovering over mine. I looked down and I could see him hard and ready for more. I shivered in delight. Just knowing his beautiful cock was going to be inside me set my soul on fire.

His fingers returned to my thong and he slowly peeled it off, touching my skin as they went down.

When they were fully off he leaned back up and began kissing me again passionately. His tongue on mine; caressing me. I gasped as I felt his manhood run up and down my slit gathering the wetness that had formed from before. He slipped into me and we both groaned simultaneously. His thrusts were hard and possessive, as if he was claiming me, as if he had to. I was his. _His._

His thrusts grew harder and deeper. His mouth was catching each moan from my lips; silencing me. The hand that was previously massaging my breast and nipple began moving down towards our connection. I wrapped my legs around him tighter and scratched my nails down his back when he came in contact with my clit; pinching, rolling, caressing.

It was too much.

I came hard around his cock and he followed not long after.

He released my lips and crashed down on top of my, I welcomed his weight fully. He was still inside me.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered in my ear. I was still breathless so I just nodded.

He pulled out and laid next to me as I snuggled into his side. I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up cold some time later. It was still dark in his room so I knew it must have still been night or very early morning.

Edward was missing. He was gone from the bed. I laid there assuming he was just gone to the bathroom for a while before I got worried. _Maybe he's downstairs._

I got up and put on a pair of Edwards shirts and some of my shorts. I tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs.

I heard quiet voices from the stairs so I went towards them. As I got closer I could hear there much easier. It was Edward and Alice.

"Edward you can't lie to her like that! It's not fair! What's wrong with you! She needs to know!" Alice whispered loudly.

"Shhh, calm down Alice! You think this is easy for me? I have serious feelings for her and I can't even tell her the truth about me!" He growled back.

"So why don't you? She's smart she'll figure it out soon. Why not just tell her!?" Alice was angry and I was growing more and more confused by the second and scared. What was Edward lying to me about?

"Okay Alice, how would you react to your boyfriend telling you 'oh by the way, I'm actually an undercover cop who is in secret contact with your father to keep you safe from a deadly gang.' Yeah, that will go over great!"

Frozen.

I was completely frozen. I had no clue what to think. Edward, my boyfriend, my lover, my rescuer…

A liar?

* * *

**So I gotta say, I love my lemon! I re-read the first one and didnt like it as much but I like this one. I hope you did too, review and let me know!**

**K, Thanx, Bye**


	11. When You Say Nothing At All

**Hi**

**Why didn't anyone tell me my grammar is so awful…? I decided re-reading my last chapter wasn't necessary until after posting… a pair of shirts? Really? I meant a single shirt, just one, no pair. But it was 6am, so yeah…**

**Also, I'm feeling a little blue lately! All of the updated chapters of my favorite stories have been so damn sad and depressing lately! I can't take it! It's Valentine's Day week and there should be love in the air, or web, but all I'm reading is stories where Edward and Bella are fighting! I'm tired of crying damn it! So this chapter will definitely make up for all the damn sadness plaguing the fanfiction community…**

**Long ass author's note over. On to chapter 11.**

**What will Bella do????**

**Enjoy! ;)**

"_Edward you can't lie to her like that! It's not fair! What's wrong with you! She needs to know!" Alice whispered loudly._

"_Shhh, calm down Alice! You think this is easy for me? I have serious feelings for her and I can't even tell her the truth about me!" He growled back._

"_So why don't you? She's smart she'll figure it out soon. Why not just tell her!?" Alice was angry and I was growing more and more confused by the second and scared. What was Edward lying to me about?_

"_Okay Alice, how would you react to your boyfriend telling you 'oh by the way, I'm actually an undercover cop who is in secret contact with your father to keep you safe from a deadly gang.' Yeah, that will go over great!"_

_Frozen._

_I was completely frozen. I had no clue what to think. Edward, my boyfriend, my lover, my rescuer…_

_A liar?_

My heart pounded in my chest. I stood motionless while they continued arguing. What they said; I wouldn't know. I was too busy regulating my breathing and trying to calm down to force myself to go back upstairs.

Slowly my mind registered walking as an important action to take right now and I numbly walked back to bed. His bed. The bed of a liar. He wasn't Edward; he was just a man now. A man I didn't know.

I don't know how, but I safely made it back under the warm covers. I laid my head on his pillow and just breathed. I breathed in the scent of a man that could make my knees weak with a smile. I breathed in the scent of a man who could make my toes curl with one solitary kiss. I breathed in the scent of a man who had taken such great care of me after ripping me from my home and taking me into the world of danger and mystery. I breathed in the scent of a man who I didn't know at all.

I was first and foremost angry. I was angry at this man who had told me so many lies. He told me he was a criminal. He said he had saved me because this gang was going to hurt me. He claimed he just couldn't let them harm me and he did what he felt was right…

But was that really a lie? All I had figured out as of now was that he was an undercover cop. Didn't that mean he all he was saying to me was true, just twisted?

He HAD saved me from a danger and he DID do what felt right. I just didn't know the details. The only lie then would be his job description.

It made many things seem clearer now. His family hadn't even bothered to ask him about his job, so obviously they knew he was lying to me. He must have talked to them and told them all that I didn't know so they couldn't bring up his life in Washington.

This part of me that knew I should be angry took a backburner to the part of me that had become so emotionally and physically attached to him. In all reality, we didn't know each other that well. It had been less than a week since we had met. Of course I didn't know him entirely.

I would get to know him. I had to. I understood why he would want to keep it a secret. I mean, if I knew that he was a cop or whatever, things might have been different. For one, I would be begging to call Charlie and Jake every minute of the day, hell I'd even be begging to call Leah!

Also, if I had known that Charlie was making Edward protect me like this I wouldn't have let us come here. I wouldn't have allowed Edward to take me away like this and risk his life. As of now, I had been under the impression that he wanted to escape as well.

So I processed everything as I laid there. I processed that this man who I called my new boyfriend, Edward, wasn't a criminal. I processed that I was safer than I knew. I processed… something in my mind clicked while processing. One small detail in Edward's talk with Alice. One thing I had overlooked in my inner debate.

_I have serious feelings for her…_

He had said he had serious feelings for me. So at least I knew one thing was for sure through this whole mess.

He had feelings for me.

He cared about me more than just some protector would have for his… protectee.

I could deal with the lie. He wanted it to be a secret and I didn't want him to worry about me being angry with him.

He would tell me when he is ready. And when he did, I would smile and accept every word. Because at this point, I was too involved to back out. I was too taken with this man to abandon him and fault him.

I heard the door open quietly and footsteps padding on the hardwood floor. I felt the bed dip and the blankets pull back lightly on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw gorgeous green eyes looking back into mine.

"Sorry, I went downstairs for a minute; I didn't mean to wake you." Edward said. He reached his finger tips out to stroke my cheek and swipe my hair off my face. He smiled warmly at me but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew he must have been still reeling from his conversation with Alice.

This wasn't easy for him. I felt badly. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him. I should have been angrier. Normal, rational people would be more angry. But I just couldn't do it.

"I missed you." I whispered back and snuggled deep into his chest. He held me and I held him. We lay like that and I just listened to his breathing even out and slow. He was falling asleep and soon sleep overtook me as well.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning Edward was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. I noticed that as he slept, his lips looked pouty they were slightly parted. I brushed my fingers over his forehead which was bunched up like he was having a bad dream. When my fingers touched him his face smoothed out and he sighed contently.

"Bella." He whispered. I smiled loving how my name sounded coming from his sleepy lips.

He looked so vulnerable in this moment. I kept running my fingers over his face; caressing his cheeks, outlining his nose, tracing his lips. When my fingers lightly traced his lips they started to smile, slowly.

"Mmm, I like waking up like this." He said, his voice hoarse from sleep. His eyes were still closed so I began lightly tracing around those as well. His light grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me even closer to him.

I looked up and he opened his eyes looking directly into mine. His green eyes held my attention that I didn't even register that he had changed our position and was now hovering over me. His hands roamed my torso and he lowered his head into my neck. He playfully nuzzled the spot where my neck and shoulder met which made me giggle.

He chuckled back and moved his head over top of chest. He laid his cheek against my heart and was silent.

"What are you doing?" I asked highly amused. I ran my fingertips through his messy beautiful hair.

He breathed in deeply and whispered a quick shush.

We stayed like that for a few moments, both silent. After a few minutes he turned his head and placed a feather light kiss on the space between my breasts. He crawled up and his body hovered over mine.

He placed a sweet chaste kiss on my lips which I turned into a more passionate one. His lips molded to mine and moved totally in sync with mine, like we were meant to kiss each other forever.

When we pulled back for air he just looked into my eyes. He looked so lost in thought like he was battling with himself.

It was that look that reminded me of last night and what I had heard. His secret.

I resigned myself to the fact that he would tell me eventually. I didn't want to lose him, especially now, and I needed him to realize that. So I smiled widely at him and wrapped my legs around him holding him to me while my arms wound around his back. I pulled his body flush against mine and began to kiss him again. I wanted to kiss his fears away and let him know that no matter what I would never, could never stay mad at him for the secret he was harboring.

A loud knock, no, a loud banging, broke our kiss. Edward just sighed while I laughed.

"Edward! Bella! I know you both are awake! Come down for breakfast right now! We have plans for the day!" Alice screamed through the door. I couldn't help but laugh at her barking at us. Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"You do realize that she said we have plans for the day? That means shopping probably…" He trailed off with humor in his eyes. _No, no, I will not go shopping! No!_

"Edward, please don't make me go shopping! I don't need any more clothes. Please?" I begged him. He just laughed at me.

"There's no stopping Alice when she wants to go shopping." With that he pried my legs apart and got up to leave. I got up with a huff and followed Edward downstairs to get some breakfast before a long day of shopping hell.

Shopping with Alice was exhausting. She insisted that I try on everything I touched and made sure I modeled every outfit for her.

Some outfits weren't too horrible and the second I told her that, she insisted on buying it. I tried convincing Edward not to buy anything for me but he refused and sided with Alice.

There was no winning against those two. She would shove clothes in my face and he would ultimately pay for it. I tried pouting but Edward would just kiss my lips and tell me not to argue.

In the end I got more outfits than I could count. The upside was getting to know Alice. She really was a sweetheart and her energy was contagious. Watching her and Edward together made me a little sad though. They reminded me of Jake and me and all the times we spend together. He was like a brother to me and not seeing him for this long was hard to handle. I missed all the times we would go to the mall and shop. That was where he met Leah. I made a bet that he couldn't get her number and he accepted. They connected faster than I had ever seen anyone and I lost 20 bucks.

I missed my father even more. I never thought I would say this but being away from him for so long was hard. I couldn't wait for this mess to be over with so I could see him again. The only thing keeping me together right now was knowing that Edward had said they were secretly in contact. I know that he knew I was alright. I'm pretty sure he had no idea of our relationship though. That won't go over well.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts. We were sitting on a bench outside of American Eagle. Alice was allowing me to have a break so she went in without me.

"Just thinking about my family. I miss them a lot. I just hope they are okay." The look on Edward's face nearly broke me. He looked so pained.

I swung my legs over his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know you miss them-"I cut him off with a kiss.

"Stop it Edward. You are bringing me safety that they couldn't provide me. If it weren't for you, who knows what they could have done to me. Who knows where I would be right now. I'm thankful for you saving me." I kissed him again, harder this time.

"Seriously guys were in a public place, can't you keep your hands off each other for more than 5 seconds!" Alice came walking up with another bag in her hand shaking her head at our display. "Come on you two, let's go get some grub!"

We walked over to the food court and decided on Chinese. I ordered orange chicken and white rice, my favorite mall food. Jake used to make fun of me because every time we would go to the mall back home I would force him to take me to Max Orient and get some orange chicken. It is the food of the gods!

We sat a table along the side of the wall in a corner and talked about Edward and Alice's childhood. I heard stories about Edward that had me holding my stomach and trying not to spit out my coke.

I knew there was an age gap between the two of them but they honestly acted like twin brother and sister. They were so much alike. She would run her fingers through her short black hair when she was nervous about an embarrassing story that Edward was about to tell just like he would do when he was nervous. They both arch their eyebrows at ridiculous statements and they had the same wide smile.

I felt comfortable in their presence. It was like I was supposed to be here going through all of this. For the first time during this whole fiasco, I felt complete and total hope that it was going to be ok.

"She's been doing that all day." Edward's voice broke me out of my reverie. He was smiling that crooked smile I had come to love so much.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming." I replied blushing. Some of my old Bella just couldn't be stopped.

"So what was your first date like?" Alice asked. It was a totally innocent question but I stiffened. We never had a first date and Alice knew that, why would she ask that question?

Edward shifted in his seat and cleared his throat before answering. "Actually, we never had a first date. When we met things moved a little fast but a date never happened. It's my fault really, I just never had the time, and I was too busy with work."

I was satisfied with that answer but Alice seemed appalled. She was so confusing! Clearly she was playing her part well. I almost believed she had no clue.

"I refuse to accept that!" She screamed out. "You have to take her out tonight Edward! What kind of boyfriend are you?" She had gotten the attention of half the customers. They all turned to look at the black haired pixie throwing a fit in the corner.

"Calm down Alice." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well go on! Ask her formally." She replied calming down a bit.

Edward turned his body towards mine and took my hands in his. He looked into my eyes and asked. "Bella, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He smirked at the end.

I laughed. "Of course, I would love to." I answered. Alice squealed and bounced in her chair clapping her hands. Edward laughed at the display while I took notice of the fellow food court patrons glancing over again.

"I can help you get ready tonight! Ok so it's 3 now which means we have plenty of time to get you ready. Oh! And you can wear the new dress you got! This is going to be so much fun, Bella!" She squeaked out. I groaned. But then again, it could be that bad, could it?

Four long grueling hours later I was dressed in a short halter dress. It was a gorgeous blue color that contrasted well with my skin tone. That was what Alice had told me. The back twisted at the top. I really did look good in it. It made me feel sexy and cute at the same time. My hair was curled, by Alice of course, and I had light makeup on.

I was forced into high heels, death traps in my opinion, and was practicing walking up and down the hallway. I did NOT want to trip while on my first date with Edward.

I was so nervous I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around. My palms were getting sweaty and I could feel my legs getting a little shaky. This was not good considering the footwear I was currently dressed in.

I heard a low chuckle behind me and turned to see Edward leaning against his door frame. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. He was wearing a grey jacket with grey slacks and a crisp white top. He looked mesmerizing.

He started walking towards me and my legs, which were shaky to begin with, suddenly turned to jello. I felt myself start to go weak at the knees but regained composure quickly.

"You look stunning, love." Edward said quietly as he reached me and traced the back of his hand down my cheek.

I tried to regain my sanity before I spoke. "And you look very handsome." I replied but it sounded unsteady.

He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand. "Are you ready for our date?" He asked.

I just nodded afraid I would sound nervous again. We walked downstairs, said a quick goodbye to everyone gathered in the living room, and began to walk outside. It didn't escape my notice that for the first time, Rosalie smiled at me warmly. No hostility presented.

Carlisle decided that tonight was too important for Edward to drive his Volvo and insisted we drive his Aston Martin Vanquish S Front. I didn't really know what that meant but when I stepped outside and saw it I gasped. I'm not a car person, but this car was sexy as hell.

We left for the restaurant not long after my ogling. The restaurant was in downtown Chicago and it was called _Vivere_. Italian food was by far my favorite so I was looking forward to the meal. The whole drive there Edward was rubbing lazy circles into the skin of my exposed thigh. We were in a comfortable silence the whole drive there.

It was getting out and arriving at the restaurant that broke us out of our comfort.

It first started with the valet. When I got out of the car, the valet kid gave me looks up and down. Edward looked like he was about to crack the kids jaw. I just ignored him. I was here with Edward and no _boy _was going to distract me from that. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and gave an "I'll kill you" look to the valet. The kid looked genuinely frightened before driving off in the Aston Martin.

I reached up and kissed his tense jaw, reassuring him. He seemed to loosen up and led us inside.

The restaurant was beautiful. It was kind of quirky in its design. There were twisted sculptures hanging in random places throughout the restaurant and there were numerous abstract and brightly colored painting adorning the walls. It was fun but romantic at the same time.

We stepped up to the host stand where a blonde girl with clearly fake boobs and tan smiled widely looking at Edward only.

"Welcome to Vivere. How can I help you this evening?" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, all nasally and just fucking obnoxious.

Edward cleared his throat before speaking. "Reservation for 2, Cullen." He replied coldly. I smirked at the fake bitch because of his cold demeanor towards her. She didn't seem the least been deterred.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen." Still keeping her eyes off me, she led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Directly in the middle.

Edward shook his head. "Would mind if we had someplace a little more private? Like in the corner?" He pointed to a corner of the room which was slightly secluded due to its location.

"Or course, anything for you." Bitch winked! She honestly winked! I narrowed my eyes and stared her down as she led us to the table Edward requested.

Edward's grasp tightened on my waist. It was then that I noticed the female servers around us gaping at Edward. I mean seriously?! Am I invisible?!

Edward pulled my chair out for me and we sat down. The dumbass hostess made on last comment about how she would help Edward out if he needed it or something, I don't really remember, I was too focused on all the women in the restaurant. Death glares were becoming my specialty.

When hoe bag finally left I turned my head towards Edward's who looked highly amused and slightly uncomfortable.

"If we have a female server, I'm going to hurt someone." I threatened. Edward laughed loudly causing the table of 3 women a few tables away to swoon at the sound. I admit it is a beautiful sound, but it's MY beautiful sound.

"I only see one female in the restaurant tonight and it's you. You look absolutely beautiful tonight and I want nothing more than for these women to see how much you mean to me. Even if I have to throw you down on this table and give them a show, I will." His words snapped my attention to him and I smiled at the image. _Mmm, check please?_

I broke the staring game to see a brunette girl walking towards us. She looked sweet and innocent but I knew better, they always look sweet until they start flirting with your date. I was prepared.

"Hi my name is Kyrstin and I will be taking care of you this evening. Can I get you any wine to start off with this evening?" She smiled and was actually acknowledging me. Okay, so maybe sweet was the right word for her.

I smiled back and looked at Edward. He seemed pleased as well.

We ordered our wine and later our food. I got some fancy way of saying mushroom ravioli while Edward got some fancy way of saying lemon chicken. We talked while we waited for our food about his family and mine. It was good to just sit and talk alone without stress. In the car on the way to his home, he seemed tense somehow. Now I know that was him harboring his secret. But tonight he seemed more relaxed and open. He still danced around the subject but I knew it was weighing on his mind.

Kyrstin came up to our table with another bottle of wine. She didn't look too happy though.

"So I'm supposed to give you this wine and say it's from Tanya, our hostess." She looked just as annoyed as I felt. I glanced up and saw the whore face that is apparently named Tanya wink at Edward. Kyrstin followed my gaze and turned back to me. "Yeah, I don't expect you to take it but she wouldn't like it if I didn't do it. So here is my attempt…" She trailed off looking uncomfortable. Who did this bitch think she was!? He is on a damn date and you bring him wine?! I will seriously attack that hoe!

"Tell her that while WE appreciate the gesture, we cannot accept and-"Edward was cut off by me.

"And if she comes near us one more time I'm going to pop one of her fake boobs with my fork!" Edward's eyes were as wide as saucers. I realized what I said and clamped a hand over my mouth.

Kyrstin threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my god, that was the greatest thing I have ever heard! I so wish I could say that to her myself." She looked back over at Tanya who was looking confused and pissed that we hadn't accepted the wine yet. "I'll just take this back, your food should be out soon." She said through her giggles.

I looked back at Edward and he had his hand over his mouth like he wanted to laugh out loud at my ridiculous comment. He finally dropped the hand and reached across the table to hold my clenched fist. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. My grip relaxed.

"Jealous Bella is very humorous." He said as he chuckled.

"Shut up…" I mumbled and looked down. I felt a little embarrassed by my words.

"Hey," Edward called to me. I glanced up and saw his soft face looking at mine. "There is nothing to be jealous of. You have me and she doesn't. And what you said back there, that was the funniest thing I have ever you say. Don't be ashamed." He smiled crookedly at me and all was right in the world! I really am a sucker for that smile.

Our food arrived and we ate and talked some more. We started talking about careers and Edward looked uncomfortable again.

We were silent for a minute after I had asked him what he wanted to do now that he was away from the Volturi. He was warring with himself and I could see it. His jaw kept tensing and untensing while he played with his fork.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Edward?" I asked him while placing my hand over his to stop picking at his fork. His eyes darted to mine. He wanted to say something but he was still silent.

"Just know that if you want to tell me something or just talk, that I am here. I know that this relationship has started pretty fast but I want to be there for you and I want you to know that I can be that person that you open up to."

He exhaled and dropped his fork. His fingers entwined around mine. "I know, I just… I want to tell you things, but I don't know how your reaction will be. I… don't want you to hate me, or think less of me."

I squeezed his fingers and looked him directly in the eyes. "Edward I could never hate you. No matter what you told me, I would never be able to hate any part of you. You saved my life. Whether you believe it or not, you are my hero." I smiled at him.

He didn't protest just grabbed my hand and kissed it again.

Once our checks came (we tipped Kyrstin very well FYI) we left the restaurant. Skank was nowhere around, much to my dismay…

The drive home was tense, not in an uncomfortable way, more like in a I-want-to-rip-you-pants-off-right-now kind of way. His hand was riding higher and higher on my leg and I noticed the speedometer was at 90mph. I wasn't helping much. My hand was tangling itself in the hair on his neck. I couldn't stop touching him though.

We got home and noticed everyone was nowhere in sight. We quickly walked, ok so we ran, upstairs and into Edward's room. The second the door closed, it was all a blur of clothes flying and hands groping. We made it to the bed and somehow were completely naked. This was not going to be a long slow sex session. No, this was the primal need of two human beings. It would be fast and hard, _mmm_, I was not going to protest.

Edward hovered over me and pushed into me quickly. I wanted to scream out he felt so good but I couldn't because his mouth was on mine reminding me to be as quiet as humanly possible.

His thrusts were deep and fast. He held one of my legs over his shoulder causing my pleasure to skyrocket. I had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other against the headboard for leverage to meet his thrust.

He was pounding into me; I wanted to scream it felt so good. I just buried my face into the pillow next to me and yelled into it.

My orgasm tore through me making my body arch into Edward's which caused him to hit a new angle diving deeper into me. Edward's thrusts became sporadic, his moans almost as loud as mine, and I could tell he was close. He needed something to push him over the edge.

"Cum for me baby." I whispered and flicked my tongue out to lick his ear. That was it, that was all it too before I felt him pulse around me. His thrusts slowed and he collapsed on top of me. I welcomed his weight fully and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He lay panting on my neck and I was no better.

He pulled out and rolled over. I almost whimpered at the loss of him inside me.

"Damn Bella, that was just, fuck." He breathed out. I laughed breathlessly before turning over draping my body onto his. We lay silent and finally drifted off to sleep.

It was by far the best first date I had ever been on.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever, I had intended for it to be out on Valentine's day, but I didn't get off work until 11:15, I got distracted looking up dresses for Bella to wear, then I was dealing with drunk texts from Katie!!! Happy Valentine's Day to all the couples out there and happy Single Awareness Day to the single ladies out there.**

**Don't forget to check out the pics on my profile!**


	12. 20 Questions and Happy Days

**Hi ****:)**

**So with the help of EllyCullen I realized a huge mistake that I must correct. I had originally said that Bella was on the pill. She clearly does not have them with her right now… Well I have no intention of turning this into a pregnancy story so let's just pretend that when I said pills I meant shot because that lasts 3 months and that makes more sense. **

**So yay for updating quickly! Don't disregard this chapter as a filler chapter because the ending is super important!!!!**

**Also, please review. I forgot ask last time and got less reviews. While I am happy getting 20 reviews a chapter, I would smile a lot more if there were more ;) Just think about it. Help a sister's self-esteem out! **

**ENJOY!**

One week. One long ass week had gone by and Edward still hadn't told me. At first I was patient. I _semi_-understood why he hadn't told me yet. But one week later and still, his beautiful lips were sealed.

I tried numerous times to convince him that he could open up to me, that I wouldn't get mad if he ever just needed to talk to me about his past. No dice.

I was starting to get a little frustrated about the whole thing. Whenever there were moments we could just lay together without his family around, he wouldn't talk about it. He had so many opportunities to tell me. There were so many times that he could have just simply told me we needed to talk and we would have hours to discuss it. But no. He wasn't talking. And I was annoyed.

So here we lay on his bed. It was noon and his family was on an outing, I don't really remember where they said they were going but I knew that we were alone for a good amount of time. This was his perfect moment. We had privacy and time and what does my darling boyfriend decide to do with this time?

20 fucking questions.

Yep, house to ourselves, time on our hands and he wants to get ME to open up! Frustrated was an understatement.

But I was playing the part of innocence to a T.

"Okay, first boyfriend." Edward asked me. We were on question 3. He had just found out that my favorite color was blue, I loved chicken salads, and summer was my favorite season. He liked blue as well, steak, and winter. Yeah, this is _way _better than opening your heart to me and confessing a serious secret… Way more important that telling me your real career.

I sighed before answering. "His name was Eric Yorkie. He was the first guy who talked to me when I came to Forks and made me feel welcome so I said yes when he asked me to see a movie with him."

"So how long did you go out?"

"A week." Edward chuckled under me making my head vibrate. "Shut up! He was sweet but after our second date I realized it just wasn't going to work out. He just wanted to gain some experience. Kept trying to feel me up at the theater. It was really awful." I grimaced at the memory.

"Was he your first kiss?"

"No actually, he was the second. The first was Johnny Scott in the 4th grade." I laughed at the memory. "He trapped me under the slide during recess. It was unpleasant and I cried to my dad about it when I got home. He called the principle and Johnny wasn't allowed to sit near me during class anymore. Your turn."

"Okay first girlfriend was Christine Mathers in the 8th grade. She was my first kiss as well. I asked her out because I heard she liked me so I was told I had to. She was the most popular girl in school and I was the popular boy so of course we were meant to be!" He said sarcastically. "I kissed her during lunch in the gym. It was awkward, we had no clue what we were doing, and to make matters worse the gym teacher, Ms. Landig, caught us and took us to the principal's office. I never liked her."

"So why did you break up?"

I could feel him shrug his shoulders. "She just wasn't my type…" He said nonchalantly, too nonchalantly. I looked up at him with my chin resting on his chest and smirked.

"She broke up with you, huh?"

"Yep." He popped the P at the end of the word. I laughed at him and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I was devastated Bella! She broke my heart when she started dating Chris Thomas. I couldn't take the pain!"

"Don't be so dramatic." I teased and laid my cheek on his chest again. "Next question." I prompted.

"Okay question 5." I looked up and saw him bite the corner of his lip while thinking and I resisted biting it myself. "What is your favorite… band?" He asked slowly.

"Hmm, I don't really know. It depends on my mood and whatever I'm listening to that week. I change a lot." I replied.

"Well then think of bands or artists that you like instead of your favorite."

"Okay, well I like Iron and Wine, Death Cab for Cutie, and James Morrison. Oh and Lil Wayne."

Edward laughed loudly at my confession. What can I say; we all have a guilty pleasure…

"Wow Bells, I can just hear you rapping along to Lollipop!" He laughed even louder, imagining it I'm sure.

"Actually, Phone Home and 3 Peat are way better." His laughter increased and I had to raise myself off his stomach so he could clutch his. He was getting tears in his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh too at his display but I tried to hide it with a glare. His laughter began dying down until he looked over at me and saw my expression and started back up again.

"Okay chuckles, I get it, I'm no gangster can we please move on?" I begged him.

I waited, impatiently, while he recovered. When he still continued laughing I started to move off the bed. He was pushing my patience today.

Hi hand caught my arm and he pulled me back on top of him. "Okay okay! I'm sorry. I was just imagining that at some point I will borrow that CD from Emmett just to hear you rap." He started chuckling again and I straddled him with my arms crossed and glaring down on him.

"Keep it up Edward, I dare you." He looked up me and licked his lips and smiled crookedly. I suddenly remembered that I was only in my underwear. He was eyeing my breasts which were pushed together from my arms. "If you don't stop laughing I will put a shirt on." His face grew serious and he cleared his throat.

"Okay, no more laughing." Satisfied with that I lay back down on his chest and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Thank you. Now it's your turn to answer." His arms went around my back and we went back to normal.

"Well my favorites include Muse, Silverchair, and Kings of Leon. And I happen to have every Tupac album ever made." I laughed above him and pulled my body up to kiss his smiling lips.

"Okay, my turn to ask a question!" I said once I settled back in place. I thought for a minute and asked the first thing that came to mind, forgetting that I had to answer to. "With whom and when did you first have sex with?"

"Wow, really? Okay, um her name was Rebecca and it was sophomore year."

"And?" I asked; that was just not enough information.

He sighed then continued. "Okay, Emmett through a party while our parents were away and it got a little out of hand. I was drunk and she was visiting from, um, ok so she was visiting from college and I just met her and yea, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He rushed out in one breath, reminding me of Alice. I rose up to see a blushing Edward looking sheepish.

"College, huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You must have been some stud to score a college chick. Ew, except that would be statutory rape on her part." I joked and he laughed.

"What can I say…? I'm just that amazing." I laughed again and went back to his chest.

"Your turn Miss Swan." I bit my lip before answering. I wasn't exactly proud of my first time.

"Well, it was with Mike and it was just last year." I paused waiting for Edward to laugh or something. When he didn't I looked up and he was looking at me expectantly.

"Go on! I gave you more detail than that." He smiled at me and I was relieved that he didn't make a comment for losing it so recently.

"Well the only reason I did it was because, honestly, I was drunk and horny." I looked down and blushed. When you say it out loud it sounds pretty lame. "We dated for a bit but I just had no chemistry with him."

I felt him tip my chin with my finger. "Why do you look so ashamed?" He asked.

"Because the only reason I had sex with this guy was because I was tired of being a virgin! I sound horrible." He let out a short laugh.

"Bella the only reason I had sex with Rebecca was because she was a college girl and she offered."

"Yea but you were younger so you were allowed to be stupid and do stupid things." I answered back. He just sighed.

"Well I don't think you have anything to be ashamed about." He kissed my cheek before gently pushing me back against him.

The next few rounds of questions consisted of favorite movies, most embarrassing moment, guilty pleasures, and best Christmas memory. We were starting to run out of questions. Before question 11 was asked I sat up and moved off of Edward.

"I'm bored with this game, let's do something else." I pleaded. He laughed and turned on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

"Yes ma'am. What would you like to do?" He looked amused at me while I thought. My stomach rumbled answering his question. We both laughed.

"Apparently I am hungry. Let's go eat out somewhere! Please Edward?" He didn't like going out in public. He said he was still weary of the Volturi. I had a feeling it was because he didn't want to run into someone he knew who would spill the beans about being a cop or whatever.

He groaned and rolled off the bed. "Alright, go change but I'm picking the place." I jumped off the bed, landing sloppily and earning a snicker from Edward before picking out a blue button up with a white cami underneath and some jeans.

"So where are we going?" I asked once seated in Edward's car. He was wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt and jeans but managed to look like a damn model. He covered it with my new favorite jacket; his black leather jacket. He looked like a bad ass… in a Volvo… Okay so minus the car he looked bad ass.

"I don't know about you but I have been craving some tortilla soup for quite some time." He grinned goofily. I chuckled knowing exactly what he meant.

"Max & Erma's it is."

The restaurant wasn't very far from the Cullen's home. We were there in 15 minutes and it wasn't busy inside. We both ordered the tortilla soup and turkey club with peach tea.

The lunch was pretty laid back. Our server was clearly a gay male, Doug I think, so no jealously on either part. The restaurant wasn't busy so we got our food pretty quick which was good for my grumbling stomach.

The whole day was really turning out to be perfect. I put aside my frustration with Edward and was just enjoying his company. We laughed and talk for a bit after eating and when Doug asked if we wanted dessert we declined but decided that some Grater's ice cream sounded perfect.

The restaurant was at the mall which had the ice cream shop in the outside part so we just walked to it. Edward had his arm draped over my shoulders while my arm wrapped around his torso. Grater's was on the opposite side of Max & Erma's but we walked so to just enjoy our time.

"Question 11!" Edward said suddenly. I groaned. "What was the most fun day you have ever had?" He asked. I smiled at the memory.

"My best friend Jake likes to fix up old cars. He started fixing them up when we were about 14. I would sit and watch him fumble under to hood and curse whenever he messed up. It was quite entertaining. One day during summer vacation he was going to fix up an old 1960 Thunderbird that had been at this abandon house near his for years. I mean, this car was the definition of a Junker. He told me it was supposed to be white but honestly, it was too covered in rust to be able to tell what the color was! I tried to tell him it was useless and to prove my point I nudged the front bumper with my foot. The bumper and driver side door collapsed to the ground.

"I found it to be hilarious; Jake, not so much. He chased me all the way around the garage, away from his house into the woods behind the house, all the way to this lake. Long story short, I pushed him into the lake and he forced me in with him. We spend the whole day out in that lake just being completely carefree. Eventually our dads came looking for us and we got into trouble for sneaking off without telling them. In the end it was worth it."

I missed my best friend with all my heart. Not having him here to talk to was difficult. He was someone I could easily confide in and now would be the best time for a confidant. I looked up and Edward was smiling down on me. He looked so beautiful when he genuinely smiled, it was contagious. He placed a sweet and lingering kiss on my lips as we stopped walking for a moment.

"I know that you miss him and I am sorry for that. I wish there was some way that you could talk to him but it would risk too much. I wouldn't want anything to happen to someone that means so much to you." He finished, kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around him in response and he kept walking. There was a silent agreement that talking about my lack of communication with my family only made me sad so we shouldn't talk about it. I knew it was a risk but I just wish I could call Jake or Charlie and tell them I love them and miss them. I'm sure Jake knew about the situation but I wouldn't mind calling him to just hear his goofy voice.

"Okay, so your most fun memory, spill." I responded as Edward opened the doors leading us outside. The sun was shining brightly and the cool crisp fall air had warmed up a bit. It was a rare day back home in Forks if the sun was out. I loved those days.

"Well as you can imagine, it's hard to get any alone time in my family. If my sister wasn't forcing me to shop with her or drive her around, then my brother was begging me to play football at the field near my house. Well, this one day, I think I was like 16 or 17, my family had each made different plans and I was left alone. One whole day to myself to just lie in my room or play my piano or guitar." I stopped walking and looked up at him expectantly.

"I didn't know you play those instruments! You do realize you have to play for me now, right?" I smiled at the thought of him playing some sweet love song on his guitar or playing Clair de Lune, my favorite classical song, on the piano.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yes ma'am. Now let me continue." He pulled us along to keep walking. I could see the graters sign in site.

"So I was alone but it was a beautiful day outside so I decided to go for a drive. I just got in my car and drove. I had no direction, no plan, just the road ahead of me and Blink-182's '_Take Off Your Pants and Jacket'_ CD blasting, the Yellow Pants version or course, and drove. Somehow I ended up in near the most beautiful lake so I stopped. I sat next to this tree and just… sat. I had complete peace and quiet and it was such a breathtaking view. I kept going there, sometimes just to think, other times with my guitar to just play. Finding that spot, getting the whole day to myself to just _be_ was the most fun I have ever had. Up until this week that is. I have been so happy having you here and I'm having a blast just being with you." I stopped walking and grabbed his hands facing him.

"Edward, baby." I paused for dramatic effect. "You need to get out more."

He bellowed out a laugh that caught the attention of the few people walking around us. He grabbed my face and through his smile and mine planted a hard kiss on top of my lips. I wrapped my arms around his torso and continued joking with him.

"You laugh but I'm being serious!" He just put his arm back around my shoulders and kept walking still chuckling next to me.

When we finally reached the ice cream store Edward suddenly stopped laughing and walking.

"Shit! God damn it!" He exclaimed. I reached for his hand confused by his sudden anger and concerned. "I was wondering why I felt lighter and cooler!" I knew I must have looked as utterly confused as I felt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. His anger was suddenly more annoyance than anything else.

"My jacket, I left it at the restaurant. Come on lets go back." He said with a heavy, annoyed sigh. I tugged his hand to keep from walking and he just looked at me with an eyebrow arched.

"You go, I'll stay here and sit at one of the tables and wait for you." He looked wary of my explanation.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here, Bella. Just come with me." I huffed and dropped his hand.

"Don't be absurd, I'm fine. Look, it's basically empty in there anyway and it will only take you a few minutes to get the jacket and come back. Please, just go." I placed my hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss his worried expression away.

"Alright, but Bella, if you wander off there will be hell to pay!" He warned while I rolled my eyes.

"What am I five?" I turned and pushed the door open. Before fully entering I turned back and shooed him, "go!"

He finally turned around but kept looking over his shoulder at me. I laughed and went to turn around to enter the shop when I smacked right into someone's chest. Hands latched onto my arms to keep me from falling back onto the pavement.

"Careful there!" A man's voice said. I looked up and my eyes met light baby blues. Even though their color was light, the way they looked into my eyes made me nervous and uncomfortable. I broke from his grasp and side stepped out of his way.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I mumbled out with my head down. His accent sounded French, but it was faint and it had a menacing air about it which added to his creepy factor. He laughed and that was even creepier.

"Not to worry beautiful," _creepy_ "I can't say that I minded." He winked at me. Okay, seriously, scale of 1-10; he was pushing 20 with the creepy wink.

I cleared my throat out of nervousness and walked over to a table in the corner. I looked behind me and saw the creeper eyeing me still with a smirk on his face before I sat down. Imagine my surprise when he started walking toward me. I glanced at the counter and noticed the clerk had just gone into the back room. _Please don't leave me with Mr. Creepy!_ I pleaded in my head.

He gestured to the chair in front of me as he spoke. "Mind if I join you?"

"Weren't you just leaving?" I snapped at him. He looked a bit taken aback but his smirk turned into a full blown smile exposing his creepy, shiny, white teeth.

"Yes, you caught me. But I have no other plans for right now and you look lonely. I thought I would just wait for you until that man, I'm assuming he is your boyfriend, returns."

I furrowed my brow. I probably shouldn't trust this man but I knew that Edward would be back soon and there was always that clerk that went in the back. He was bound to come back out soon, right?

Against my better judgment I nodded my head yes. He pulled the chair out and gracefully sat down. He extended a pale thin hand toward me.

"My name is Laurent, what is yours?" Hesitantly I accepted his outstretched hand and told him my name.

"Ahh, Bella, a perfect name for you. It means beautiful in Italian, did you know?" I nodded my head. It was a common pick up line in high school. He smirked at my silence and I noticed I was still holding his hand. I quickly dropped it as well as my eyes to the table. _Damn it Edward, how long does it take to grab a coat?_ Laurent's voice snapped my attention to him.

"My wife and I honeymooned in Italy." I was shocked at the mention of his wife. I had taken his actions for flirting but maybe he was just being nice. "It is a beautiful place, have you ever been?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind visiting. How long have you been married?" I asked. I was starting to think that maybe he just looked like a creepy guy. Then again, Jake always told me I was too trusting of people.

"3 blissful years." We both smiled at his statement. "So tell me Bella, are you from Chicago originally?"

"Actually I'm from Washington, but I'm visiting my boyfriend's family."

"Ahh, yes, the man who left you here. Have you been together long?" He asked curiosity laced in his voice. I frowned at his statement.

"He didn't leave me here he just went to get his coat. And we just got together recently." I answered back. I probably showed my annoyance at his statement on my face.

"Ahh, well, I am sorry if I offended you. I only make the statement because a beautiful girl such as yourself should not be left alone. Who knows what could happen, even for a split second. This is a dangerous world, Bella." And we're back to being creepy again I see…

He cleared his throat and began to rise out of his chair. "Well I must be leaving now; I have people that I need to meet up with soon. I hope you enjoy Chicago; it is quite a nice city. Tell your boyfriend that he is a very lucky man. Be safe, dear."

As he turned to walk away I felt a little guilty. The last thing he said was very kind and here I was treating him like he was a common criminal.

"Wait! I apologize if I was rude. It has been a stressful week and I had no right to be rude." I called out to him and he neared the door. He laughed a little and I felt goose bumps on my arms, not the good kind.

"Don't be silly Bella. It has been wonderful meeting you." He answered back.

"Maybe we will run into each other again. Thank you for sitting with me." I waved him goodbye.

"Yes dear, perhaps." And with that he was gone.

No more than a minute later Edward came jogging back and into the ice cream shop. He has his jacket in his hand and a large smile on his face that I returned.

"I missed you." He exclaimed. I laughed and stood to kiss and hug him.

"Me too. I was lonely without you and this creepy guy sat with me. Well he wasn't that creepy, he was really nice… just… and yeah okay he was creepy. But I think he meant well." I rambled on but stopped at the look on Edward's face.

"Who talked to you? Some guy? Damn it, this is why I didn't want to leave you alone!"

"Edward calm down, I said he was creepy not sadistic! Jeez, we talked about his wife for God sake's. Nothing happened." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the place behind his ear. His shoulders relaxed noticeably and he squeezed me to him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just very protective over you, Bella. I can't let anything happen to you." In my mind I knew that he meant it was both his job and his choice. I continued sucking on his neck below his ear and he bent his head to whisper in my ear. "Bella, if you don't stop that we are going to give that boy behind the counter quite a show when I through you down on this table and take you in public." The thought of Edward doing that made my knees weak, until I fully realized that he said the boy behind the counter was back.

Remembering the "new Bella" rules I had established a while back I decided to grow a pair and do what I had been dying to do all day. I reached up and took his bottom lip into my mouth with my teeth playfully and bit down slightly before letting go.

"I have wanted to bite that damn lip all day." He smirked at me and I noticed his eyes darken considerably. I was suddenly overwhelmed with his scent and gaze and I had the urge to let him take me on the table like he had threatened previously.

"Bella, how badly do you want ice cream? My family shouldn't be back for a few more hours." His voice became incredibly husky as he whispered the last part. "You won't have to be quiet and hold back those sexy screams that I have every intention of forcing out of you."

I bit my lip and felt my pulse began to race at the thought of us back at home, alone.

"Fuck ice cream."

All it took were those three words before I was being pulled out of there.

Who needs ice cream when you have Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Fin. Of this chapter, not the story. **

**And I just want to say that no matter what anyone thinks, we all have a little gangster rap fan in us somewhere… There is always one song that no matter what front you put on, you feel yourself doin' the head bob…**

**Side note to Teresa and Kyrstin: mmm Chris Thomas…**

**So what did you think? Tell me! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Conversations in a Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't say it enough, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight. My friend however owns a 4 dollar copy of the movie from Mexico! Viva la Mexico!!!!**

**I know, I know. I suck badly because I have taken so long to update. Honestly, I lost my inspiration. I know what I want to happen in the end, and I have things that I want to happen throughout the story, but it's the other stuff that I'm stuck on!**

**I just wanted to thank those few people out there who are reviewing. Now that I write, I realize how good it feels to get reviews and I myself have upped my reviewing habits. For those of you who don't write fan fictions, I just wanted to let you know how good it feels to be reviewed. It's like you work hard and rack your brain trying come up with something and when someone tells you it's good and they love it, it's not only a necessary ego boast, but a big motivator to continue writing more and more. So that being said…**

**REVIEW! I got the most reviews for my last chapter but that was because this amazing person reviewed 8 times haha, thanks best friend!**

**Enjoy! **

The next several days flew by in a blur. Alice would come to the house often and we, Edward and Jasper included, would enjoy some activity Alice had planned out. It was usually shopping however Edward was squashing down those plans more and more often. He was wearier than ever about the Volturi finding us and didn't want us out as much.

Paranoia aside, everything was fine. I had grown to be very comfortable around his family with every passing day. Even Rose seemed to warm up to me, she had upgraded to a genuine smile when she saw me. Emmett had taken on a big brother role which was a welcoming reminder of Jake back home.

Jasper was a great guy and Edward had clearly given Alice his seal of approval. He was intelligent and had a way of calming Alice down whenever she would get riled up. It was rather sweet. She would bounce be bouncing in place one minute and all it took was a light touch from Jasper and in the next minute she was chill and peaceful.

Dinner with Edward's family was always enjoyable. I would listen to the stories of everyone's childhood. I would laugh at the ridiculous ones of Emmett and Edward being total boys. But hearing these stories of playing and being carefree made my state of melancholy increase every night.

Hear I sat, every night, hearing tale after tale of tom-foolery and childlike behavior, and all I could feel was anger.

Anger at the fact that I couldn't talk to Jacob or Charlie or, god, even Leah!

Anger at the fact that I was sleeping with a man who would not tell me the truth.

Anger at the fact that said man was secretly communicating with my family while I was forbidden.

Anger at myself for ignoring the truth because Damnit, I was falling hard.

Edward had me. He owned me. I was being lied to regularly and it was almost like I was a prisoner, however, I think I love my capture.

Yeah, I said it.

He was fucking lying to me, and I wanted to feel his arm around me for eternity.

I wanted to kiss him goodnight and good morning every damn day of my life.

I wanted to spend my nights naked in his bed.

I fucking loved Edward Cullen.

I loved his messy dark auburn hair. I loved his sharp jaw line and rough stubble now growing over it. I love his mesmerizing green eyes and the way they studied my body beneath him. I loved his crooked ass smile.

I loved the way he would inhale every time he hugged me. I loved the way he placed his hand on the small of my back whenever we entered a room. I loved the way he looked as he slept, like he was the most peaceful creature to ever grace this earth.

I love Edward Cullen.

I hate that he lies to me.

So I sit here again and I can't help but feel bitter and resentful toward his family. I spent a lot of time with Alice and I had remembered her saying to Edward that night that she didn't think it was right that I was being kept in the dark. So why hadn't she convinced him to tell me yet? I didn't expect her to come right out and say it to me because then she would betray her brother. I'm not stupid; I know that's a no-no. But she could still talk to him.

And I'm sure the whole family knew about the situation so why weren't they convincing him!

_Stop it Bella._

If I was going to be blaming anyone is was Edward. His family, no offense to them, seemed like the type of family that pried. I'm sure Esme and Alice were trying every day, they had to be, right?

Emmett's booming laughter brought me out of my thoughts and back to dinner. He was telling us about some football prank the varsity boys had played on the freshmen team at practice today.

"They walked out of that damn locker room… sorry mom… that darn locker room with footballs covering there… what would be appropriate here, mother? Their man parts? Okay. Covering their man parts and at the same time the cheerleading squad came out of their locker room. I've never seen anyone turn that red before, besides Bella." He grinned at me from across the table.

Normally I would have blushed and grinned back. But my sour mood made me want to flip the fucker off. I opted for a simple eye roll. Giving the bird at the dinner table might make Esme a little uncomfortable. Emmett couldn't even same damn.

Edward could sense my mood shift and looked down at me. His brow furrowed in concern but I simply turned away and continued listening about Emmett's day.

"I had to calm my freshmen squad down with the exception of a few. They were staring at those poor boys like pieces of meat!" Rose informed us. They table laughed, sans me, which caused Alice to give me the same questioning glance from across the table. I gave a quick forced laughed and smile to ease her but she still just narrowed her eyes and proceeded to attempt mind reading.

It was Carlisle who actually spoke to me about my lack of participation at the dinner table.

"Bella, are you alright? You haven't been yourself all night."

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and began stroking the hair on the back of my neck. It was supposed to be soothing, and normally it would have worked. But I was too angry and bitter to be soothed by his touch tonight.

"I'm just feeling a little sick. I think I need some fresh air." I pushed my chair back roughly which caused Edwards hand to retract quickly. His eyes held confusion and a bit of pain at my actions. I began to be remorse but shook it away.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. His beautiful green eyes darted back and forth between mine. It was hard to look at them so I shook my head avoided their gaze. I just walked silently to the sliding glass door that led to the Cullen's backyard.

The house was silent when I left and I was grateful for the sound of late august crickets. You know the ones, when you are lying in bed and you hear them chirping and it's a clear sign that school is starting and summer is ending.

Hearing those crickets would always get me depressed because they meant I could no longer wake up late, spend the whole day doing whatever, and stay out later. So hearing them now only sent my angsty mood into a deeper more depressing mood.

I found myself seated at a bench in the middle of the garden that Esme had created. The bench faced away from the house and so I was staring into the woods behind the house. They were dark and mysterious but reminded me of home. Like the forests of La Push, where I spent my time with Jake, I found myself drawn to their secrets. I wanted to discover them and learn them, but I knew I could never decipher them. Just like Edward.

I was being all philosophical, comparing Edward's mystery and the woods, when I heard footsteps on the stone path behind me. Actually, I heard heels clicking on the stone path behind me. The heels stopped next to me and the body wearing them sat on the bench next to me. The legs crossed themselves and the hands folded neatly on top of the knees.

I looked up into the face of the guest and saw a comforting but surprising smile.

"I thought you could use some company. I usually come out here after dinner anyway." The blue eyed blonde said to me. We both looked forward again towards the forest. We were quiet for a few minutes. Rosalie and I had never been alone together before and to be honest, I was a little uncomfortable. I had learned to expect the unexpected from Rose.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked with a raised eye brow. _If only you knew just how well I can keep a secret,_ I thought. I just nodded and watched as she reached into her jean short pocket and retrieved a cigarette and lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked." I stated and cocked my head to the side watching the flame burn the paper of her cigarette. She took a large pull and when she exhaled it sounded like she was relieved.

"I don't." She simply responded. My eyebrows came together in confusion. "If you ask the family I don't. It's a nasty habit that Carlisle, and Emmett, frowns upon. When I met Emmett, he didn't say anything about my smoking. It wasn't until we had been dating for a few months that he told me he didn't like it. Normally I wouldn't give a damn about a boyfriend's opinion, but Emmett stole my heart the second we met and I just wanted to please him. It was annoying really! I never gave a damn until him. So I went from smoking a pack a day to cold turkey quitting. However, I have a weakness and now I smoke once and a while." She took another pull and blew the smoke away from us before turning to me and smiling.

"Does Emmett know? That you still smoke I mean?" I asked.

"Of course, because he just knows me, and I know him. He pretends he doesn't. I don't kiss him until I have brushed my teeth and changed my clothes or sprayed perfume. But he knows and doesn't say anything because we get each other. He has his things and I have mine. For example, he is not allowed to wear these horrific red shorts. They are old and gross and stained and I threw them away once. But I know that he got them out and still has them. He never wears them around me, but I found them at the bottom of our closet once."

I laughed at the thought of Emmett hiding clothes Rose and her finding them.

"You guys have a great relationship. I can see the love you have for each other every time you are near each other." I exclaimed. I was feeling a little sorry for myself. They had such an open relationship and even their secrets weren't really secrets.

"Bella, I'm trying to tell you something here, figure it out." She looked pointedly at me and I was extremely confused. She had told me a story about how they keep little things to themselves… I don't get it.

She sighed loudly before continuing. "Every couple keeps things from each other. No matter how small or large the secret is, there are reasons for hiding the truth. I don't admit to Emmett about my smoking because I know it upsets him and concerns him. He doesn't tell me about the shorts because he knows I will burn them in his parent's fire place. We all hide things. But eventually, two things may happen. One, the person confesses. They open up and tell their dirty little secret because they know it has to be done. If that doesn't happen, and the person is just a dumb idiot who things keeping things from their girlfriend is "safer" somehow, then you do the next best thing…"

She leaned towards the ground and put out her cigarette before stuffing it back into her front pocket and stood. "Confront them. Maybe they are too scared to tell and need reassuring that no matter what they are hiding, it won't matter. You will still love him." My eyes widened at her last words. Did I love Edward? Was this love? No, not without honesty it couldn't be. I wouldn't let myself feel that until I knew the real Edward. _Unless I already feel it…_

I watched Rosalie walk back towards the house. I could see the kitchen from here and Emmett was finishing up the dishes. Rose opened the sliding doors and wrapped her arms around his back pressing a kiss into his neck. I could see his lips twitch into a smile before she released him and went into the living room.

Edward appeared at the door and came outside. I wasn't done thinking yet but I needed Edward. He may be the cause of my confusion and anger, but he was still my rock and comfort here.

He approached the bench but didn't sit down. Instead, he held out his hand for me to take.

"I want to show you something, Bella." He spoke quietly, almost as a whisper and I took his hand. His green eyes seemed to glow in the lighting. He smiled softly and he seemed a little nervous.

For a second I thought he was going to tell me about his lies. But as we walked inside and he led me to the basement, I knew he wasn't going to be confessing.

The basement was smaller than I had expected. In one corner there was a washer and dryer along with a few shelves with multiple items including detergent and softener on them. The center of the basement housed a black leather couch and loveseat with a coffee table in the middle. Directly in front of the couches was a beautiful black baby grand piano. It was at a sideways angle so the audience on the couch could see both the player and the piano.

Edward sat me down in the center of the sofa and kneeled in front of me.

"I want to play something for you. Is that alright?" He asked me. I just smiled widely at him and nodded my head. He kissed my forehead before and sitting at the piano.

He didn't waste any time. His fingers glided over the keys and a beautiful melody came flowing out. It was almost a sad tune but as he picked up the pace, it was just more of a content happy sounding song. Edward had a calm and concentrating look on his face. The tune picked up pace again but would slow down right after.

It was such a beautiful piece and watching him play was even more beautiful.

Listening to the tune and watching his movements, I knew why he had brought me down here. He was opening his heart. He was sharing emotions with me and his feelings about me and millions of other cheesy, romantic sentiments that I just could get enough of.

As the song began to slow again, I rose from my seat and sat on the piano bench next to him. His fingers played the final notes and we were silent. I could feel it in the air; what he was conveying with his song.

He turned slightly and took my hands. His eyes looked pleading, like he wanted me to read his mind and say what he was thinking for him. But I couldn't say his words. Worst of all, he couldn't say them either.

"Bella, I-"I cut him off by playing my finger tips over his mouth. Tears had formed in my eyes and I was desperately trying to keep them at bay and not overflow down my cheeks.

His eyes looked rejected as I cut him off. He was going to say it, but I wouldn't let him. Not yet. Even if every bone in my body was screaming it and begging to hear that beautiful four letter word come out of his beautiful lips. My mind was protesting me telling me to let him say it and to say it back, but not yet.

"Question 13." I whispered my voice cracking. I couldn't keep the traitorous tears back anymore. But Rosalie was right, if he wasn't going to confess, I would help him.

His eyes looked into mine questioning me. He looked confused and hurt and it just broke my heart more and more.

I removed my finger tips from his lips and held his hands tightly.

"What is your real job?"

**I figured if I did a cliffy, I would get more reviews yelling at me for it being a cliffy! Hopefully…**

**I was going to put the song recommendations on my profile but most of you have the story on alert, not me, so I will just put them on here.**

** Flows in You- Yiruma (because we all secretly wished this was Bella's lullaby…)**

**- Anouk (such a beautiful song and I think you all will like it.**

**'t Say- St. Lola in the Fields (any One Tree Hill fans will recognize this from that weird episode that Chad Michael Murray directed)**

**Sorry the chapter was so short but I am playing chauffer for my mom tomorrow so I need rest!!!! I am already writing the next chapter so hopefully I will have it out soon. Plus, if I get lots and lots of reviews it could be even faster… **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Hold Me in Your Arms and Let Me Fall

**Disclaimer: I'm no Stephenie Meyer; I don't have the honor of claiming Twilight as my own.**

**So I just wanted to apologize for the authors note at the end of the last chapter. The song titles got cut off… So I just added them on my profile. **

**Hey guess what… I UPDATED FAST!!!! Do you wanna know why? Okay I'll tell you… It's because all of you wonderful people reviewed more than ever before! But keep it up with this one, just look at how fast I updated… maybe it will happen again if you review even MORE! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you lovely readers who review every update and have been there with me for a while. Thanks for the love!!!!**

**Okay, here comes the drama… and fluff. I just can't handle sadness for a whole chapter **

**Enjoy**

"_Question 13." I whispered my voice cracking. I couldn't keep the traitorous tears back anymore. But Rosalie was right, if he wasn't going to confess, I would help him._

_His eyes looked into mine questioning me. He looked confused and hurt and it just broke my heart more and more. _

_I removed my finger tips from his lips and held his hands tightly. _

"_What is your real job?"_

Silence.

That was the answer coming from the lips of my angel. The angels eyes darted back and forth between mine, searching, seeking to find a reason. All he could see were tears. His angelic mouth opened and closed as if he were forming words but not expressing their sound. It was silence.

I waited. I kept my eyes locked on his entrancing green ones. I could see the shock swirling in them and I could taste the confusion in his breath fanning across my face. I could almost hear his heart picking up speed and I could feel his hands grow clammy with nerves. But all I could hear was silence.

The sound that broke the silence was a whimper. A poor, weak, defenseless whimper. It came from my mouth.

His hands began to pull away from mine and it appeared as though the words had finally formed in his brain.

"Bella, I- I'm sorry. I can't do this." His eyes finally left mine as did his hands but I refused because Damnit I wanted to hear him say he loved me. I knew that was his intention. I just knew.

I grabbed his hands back forcing his gaze back to mine.

"No!" I shouted. I attempted to sound strong but it only came out weak and broken. "No, say it Edward! Say it! I need the truth because I need to hear you say the words you had intended to say tonight and I need to say them back." I was sobbing. Every word was hard to get out but I had to. I loved him and he needed to know.

I refused to hear him say I love you because I knew that it was only hurting us both to keep the charade up. If we were going to go around using words like 'love' then their needed to be truth in our relationship. I wouldn't have love based on a lie.

His eyes softened and he took my face into his hands. His fingers tried wiping my tears away but it was no use. More and more tears came spilling out of my eyes with his loving gestures. I gripped my fingers around the front of his shirt pulling him closer to me.

"Shhh, Bella-"He tried to say but I cut him off with a slap to the face. I don't know why but it felt necessary. Although I had tried to make it forceful, his face barely moved and he didn't even seemed phased. I just didn't have the energy to hit him hard enough. But the slap was all it took for the words to come spewing from my lips. I was breaking down finally. All the stress had built up and was now releasing itself in the form of jumbled up phrases.

"Please, Edward! I need you! I heard you tell Alice. I know but I need to hear you tell me! Please. I need you right now so badly! God Edward I'm all alone here! My family is miles away and I can't turn to them so I need you! I just want you in my life so badly but you have to be honest with me! Don't shut down on me, Edward please! We've been through so much these past couple of weeks and we both need each other. Don't pull away and hide from me. Please, baby, please I need you so bad." I was at the point of hysterics and suddenly thoughts that were unrelated to Edward's career choice were going through my head. I was panicking at the thought of not having Edward with me.

I was in such hysterics that I didn't even notice Edward carrying me to the sofa across from the piano. I felt the leather underneath me. My eyes were focused on Edwards who looked panicked and scared.

"Bella you have to calm down! Okay, take deep breaths and calm down! Shhh, it's alright. I'm right here. I'm so sorry, Bella. I know this has been hard but I promise it was be okay. Just stop crying." He was kneeling next to me on the floor and his hands were stroking my face. I was trying to calm down, really I was, but I think the weight of everything that had happened was finally crashing down on me. I felt overwhelmed suddenly. Like nothing was going to be okay.

The sobs hadn't stopped and Edward got up and maneuvered us so he was underneath me and I was lying on top of him.

I wrapped my hands around his shirt and wouldn't let go. He just ran his hands up and down my back soothing me. His lips were permanently positioned on my forehead and he was still whispering calming words through them.

I don't know the exact amount of time I laid there wrapped in his arms crying everything out. I do know that my tears had slowed and were now just hiccups. His shirt was soaked though and my face felt heavy and I'm sure I looked puffy.

I moved my face from its position to a little higher and closer to the crook of his neck. I kept my face on his shoulder so I wouldn't get his shirt even wetter.

I breathed in his scent. It calmed me even more and soon my hiccups had vanished and I was just lying in his arms. His hands still ran up and down my back relaxing me even further.

I started to process what had just happened. I think some would call it an emotional breakdown. I called it embarrassing myself in front of the love of my life.

_Yeah, I said it._

"Edward?" My voice sounded raspy from my sobs and weak from exhaustion.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward responded in a whisper. His arms wrapped around me holding me to him. I just snuggled closer to his shoulder causing him to kiss my forehead again. I looked up into his face and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I told him. His jaw set and his eyes tightened. He looked mad. At me. The tears threatened to come again but none were produced. My breakdown had simply eradicated my tears.

"No, Bella. I'm the one that's sorry. I should have never lied to you. It's just… well I was asked to. It's my job to lie, Bella. But I fell for you and every day I told myself that I was going to tell you, but I couldn't do it. I was so scared that you would be angry with me for lying. And tonight, there is nothing to apologize for. I've been waiting for everything to come crashing down on you. You have been so strong but I haven't seen it really set in, what happened I mean. Tonight became your breaking point, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it was my secrets and lies that caused you to break down." He looked so heartbroken and defeated and I hated myself for it.

Yeah so it was his fault that I was in a fragile state because of his secrecy, but it was my fault just as much.

"Edward, I heard you talking to Alice about it weeks ago. In fact, it was the first night we were here. I've been waiting, impatiently, for you to just tell me. It wouldn't have changed anything except for me knowing that my father was okay and that you weren't a real gangster." His lips twitched up into a smile with my last word.

I moved so my whole body was on his, straddling his hips, and I leaned forward. I kissed his lips softly and chastely before sitting up and looking down on his. His hands ran up my thighs and back down to my knees.

"Please, answer question 13." I cupped his cheek with my hand. He turned his face towards it and kissed my palm, his lips lingered while he fought to answer.

With a sigh, he finally broke.

"I'm not really with the Volturi, not technically. I'm an undercover cop. This is my first year undercover and so far I have only worked with the Volturi. It is my job to get to the head of the gang, Aro, and discover, from the inside, what they are really up to. When I found you, we were there in Forks to find Charlie's files on them but I had already known and Charlie was informed as well. He told me he had a daughter but that she would be out with her friends. I knew I had to get you out of there. I called your father the second I brought you to that motel, while you were asleep. I call him every day to tell him how you are. Well, I, um, haven't told him about us. I'm leaving that one up to you." I smiled at that.

"I had to lie to you because Charlie told me that you don't like people going out of their way for you. He said if you knew that I was actually a cop, that you would demand I take you back because you wouldn't want me in trouble with my squad. Which, by the way, is too late. My boss is already pissed." I opened my mouth to say something to that but he didn't seem finished. So I kept my mouth shut and let him continue.

"I'm sorry again that I lied to you. I just had to, you understand? This situation is so complicated. I mean, the way we met wasn't normal at all. Even now, there isn't much that's traditional about you and me. I promise not to lie to you again, Bella. That's not a lie."

There is was. The story. He finally told me. About damn time, too! I felt relieved to hear it, and relieved to hear about Charlie being okay.

"Are you done? I mean, is that all of it?" I asked Edward. He smiled, crookedly I might add, and looked thoughtful.

"For now." He responded.

"Good."

I leaned forward again and put my lips close to his so they were barely touching and whispered my line in this whole confession session.

"I love you."

His arms wrapped themselves around me, squeezing me to him and his lips attached to mine. His kiss was full of desperation and passion and I returned it with fervor.

He twisted our bodies so he was now hovering over me.

This was my favorite place to be, under him. Not in a sexual way, although that did cross my mind in this position, but in a safe way. His body was shielding me like this. He was protecting me from outside forces sent to pop our non-traditional bubble.

His lips slowed and soon became gentle pecks. His forearms were baring his weight on either side of my upper body and my arms were around his neck. He rested his forehead against mine and he spoke the words I had been dying to hear all night in a whisper.

"I love you, Bella."

My heart soared and I couldn't keep the goofy grin off of my face. I didn't worry too much, though. He had the same goofy grin.

We stayed downstairs on that couch for hours just making out, laughing, and making out some more. We played that stupid 20 questions game some more and made it to 16. It was goofy and carefree and I just loved every bit of it.

No one came down to bother us which I was grateful for. Although, I'm pretty sure they had gone to be hours before. The small window in on the wall behind the couch was still showing night so Edward thought we should head up.

"I feel like a teenager again." I laughed. We were now sneaking upstairs and Edward didn't want to wake his parents.

Edward shushed me firmly but I could see the smile trying to burst its way through his tightly shut lips. I just rolled my eyes and continued following him. We passed the kitchen and I looked at the clock on the stove. It was 4:45am. I didn't even feel tired though.

Edward suddenly stopped walking causing me to crash into his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper. His hunched over form rose up and he turned to me with a smile.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed without a whisper.

"What happened to being quiet?" He just waved a dismissive hand at me and grabbed my arm with his other hand pulling me towards the door.

Once outside, we both noticed that Alice's car was still here. They must have stayed over. Edward eyed it warily, mostly because he knew that Alice and Jasper had come over together. He must have been here too.

"His ass had better be in the guest room by the time we get back." He grumbled under his breath. I just giggled and shook my head. He glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow. "You think I'm kidding? He's dead if I find him with my sister. I'm a cop, Bella, I have a gun." I just laughed loudly at him as he opened the car door for me.

Once seated I turned to him to find him looking downright giddy. I laughed at his eagerness as he peeled out of the drive and onto the road.

"Where are we going Edward?" His enthusiasm was beginning to rub off onto me in anticipation of where we were going.

"It's a surprise…" he said and began looking around in the glove compartment once we reached the end of his driveway.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him. He stopped looking and fixed his narrowed eyes to me.

"Stop asking questions. Just trust me!" I gave him an unsure expression but really I trusted him. He brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it lovingly. "Do you love me?" He asked in a hushed tone. I smiled and nodded in response. "Then shut up and trust me."

I smacked his chest playfully earning a snicker from Edward. He continued his search in the glove box before finally announcing "Ah-ha!" and pulling out a black CD case. I didn't have a chance to fully look at it before he put the CD in the player and took off down the road.

I heard the opening drum beat and familiar guitar chords and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Since this has been a pretty happy night, minus the crying, I thought I'd recreate my happiest memory with you." He reached over and clasped his hand around mine bringing it to his mouth for a kiss.

I was lucky Edward was blaring Blink-182 or else I would have been asleep immediately. It was now 5:30 and I was feeling very sleepy. We had been driving for over 30 minutes when Edward turned down a dirt path. The bumpiness was also helping me stay awake.

It was still dark outside and but I could tell they sun was close to rising. The sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue and because we were out in a more secluded place, I could visibly see millions of stars in the sky. It was beautiful.

The dirt road turned into just grass and Edward came to a stop. We were next to a lake and there were a few trees scattered near the shore line, or whatever you call it when it's a lake…

Edward had a jacket in his car for me which was good because it was even chillier next to the water. It was that leather jacket I had grown so found of. I was drowning in it however causing Edward to laugh. I just immaturely stuck my tongue out at him and told him politely to shut it.

We walked hand in hand to a tree. I noticed it had a carving on it and I strained to see in the dark. Once we got closer, I noticed it was just an X. Edward chuckled as I examined it.

"It's so I wouldn't forget what tree I sat under." He shrugged as if saying 'duh.'

"Lame…" I joked. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head before sitting down next to said tree.

He reached up and took my hips in his hands. He positioned me in front of him and I lowered myself between his legs.

The ground was slightly damp with early stages of morning dew. The lake ahead glistened in the dull moon, fading in the distance. I felt content and at peace in Edward's arms which were wrapped around my waist tightly. I let my head fall to his shoulder and he planted a sweet kiss on my neck. His breath sent shivers down my spine as he spoke in a low whisper.

"Wait, just another couple of minutes. Keep looking straight ahead." He told me.

The sky was beginning to brighten and I could see a small burst of light coming from the trees across the lake. As the light began to rise I could hear Edward's whispering voice in my ear again.

"I love you Bella Swan." I closed my eyes and smiled. I snuggled closer to his chest. My head tipped up and I planted a kiss right below his jaw line.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

We sat there watching the sunrise just basking in our cheesy glow. After a while of silence we both just got up and walked to the car, hand in hand. It was perfectly romantic and I didn't want it to end, but fatigue was really starting to set in.

We got in the car and before he could start it I put my hand over his.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. It means a lot to me. And this place is beautiful; I can see why you love it so much."

"Well thank you for letting me share it." He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

I don't remember much of the drive home because within minutes I was sleeping.

I woke up groggily when Edward had shut off the engine. I managed to step out of the car but Edward just gave up on watching me try and swung me into his arms like I weighed nothing and took me inside.

It had been such an important day and now that so much was out, I felt like we could really focus on us and growing in our relationship.

Oh, and I could hopefully call my dad.

**Aaaaaand scene!**

**Hope it was okay. You should let me know… in a review… because you love me? Yes? Please?**

**Also, the picture of Edwards's happy place is on my profile. It's pretty, I like it…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**I don't own Twilight… duh!**

**I'd like to say "My bad" for taking a while to update. Life happens people! I had things to do! Like… stuff. Including getting hooked on new fanfiction…**

**My bad!**

**But I'm back and I hope you enjoy. ALSO!!!!!!!! I changed my Alice. Everyone uses Rachel Leigh Cook and while I was having a night of reminiscing I found a new Alice. I hope you approve! I also fixed the Aro picture.**

**Um… that's about it. **

**Oh and I love when authors recommend fics to read so I am recommending Work Hard, Break Easy by ****laurajaexo and Cydryna Marie. It's damn good!**

**Oh! All you underage naughty readers, and Teresa and Kyrstin, shield your innocent eyes for the italicized part except the end of it, you'll know when you see the little stars before Edwards name.**

**Long ass AN over… WINKY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!**

_His hands ran up and down my sides causing goose bumps to pop up all over my skin. His finger tips caressed their way from my hip bones, past my breasts, tickling the crooks of my elbows, until they reached their destination. Our fingers intertwined above my head._

_His lips began their ministrations along my collarbones then dipping lower to my left breast. He placed open mouth kisses around my nipple before snaking his tongue out, flicking my hardened peak. I stifled a moan as he gently bit down. He pulled away and his eyes held mine as he slowly pulled my panties down my hips. His body rose above mine as my underwear departed from my legs and caught around my heels. _

_My knees fell away from each other and I heard his sexy groan as he gazed intently at my exposed body. I was aching for his hands to be back on my body but instead he just stared as if memorizing me. I was squirming under him, desperate to get him to do something._

"_Edward." I spoke so quietly that even I could barely hear it. His eyes darted back up to mine and that beautiful smile of his peeked its way through._

"_Tell me what you want, Bella." He said. His hands began running up and down my thighs. My feet were planted flat on either side of him._

"_Touch me." I sounded breathy. He smirked and placed his hands over my stomach lightly grazing my skin with the back of his fingers. My stomach muscles contracted under him but I couldn't really feel the sensation. All I could feel was the throbbing between my legs._

"_Here?" He sounded amused._

"_Stop teasing me, Edward!" I begged. Finally his hand dipped lower and his lightly caressed my clit with his thumb. My back arched and I whimpered at the light put powerful touch._

"_More!" He moved lower on the bed and leaned his head down near my center. I heard him inhaled deeply before I lost all sensations around my and focused only on his tongue flicking my clit while his fingers probed my entrance._

_I screamed out in pleasure and gripped his hair tightly between my fingers. His tongue and fingers never relented as he worked me into a frenzy._

_He pumps me with his fingers and I can gradually feel my orgasm increase._

_But it never comes. I am writhing, squirming, nearly crying trying to cum but it's not working. I can feel it so close but yet I know it's far away. I can hear my moans of ecstasy and my body is sweating. I feel more and more tired but the throbbing doesn't go away._

_I lean my head up and rest on my elbows. I expected to see Edward between my legs but instead I saw nothing. I could feel the pleasure but not see anyone there providing it._

_Another observation I had made was that I was wearing my clothes again. I was hot and sweating and my breath was labored._*******

*******"Edward! Edward?"_ I called out to the empty dark room._

_I heard a dark chuckle that did not come from my lovers lips across the room. I strained my eyes desperate to see who was in the room with me._

_Finally the figure stepped forward. I gasped at the man before me. A man I had met only once, in an ice cream shop._

_In the distance I could hear Edward yelling my name but I only recognized it and ignored it. Laurent was moving slowing towards me with a creepy smile on his face. I could feel my body shaking and I was panicking, breathing heavy, and the pleasure totally forgotten. I felt so much fear in the moment but my body just couldn't move._

"_Bella!"_

I gasped and flung forward clutching onto Edward's arm. I was breathing erratically as Edward shushed me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It was just a dream, its okay. I'm right here. It's okay. Shhh, breathe baby." He was whispering into my hair rocking me back and forth.

Slowing I began to realize my surroundings. I was in Edward's room and it was brightly lit with the afternoon sun. I turned my head and read the time on the clock saying it was just after 1 in the afternoon.

My breathing had begun to slow as well as my heart rate. Edward lowered us down onto the bed and tucked me into his side.

"Are you okay? You woke me up screaming my name. What were you dreaming about, love?" He looked down into my eyes and my heart melted. He looked so concerned over just a dream.

Then I remembered my dream. You know that feeling when you first wake up and suddenly remember that you had a dream and remembering makes you sick? Yeah, I had that feeling.

I remembered meeting Laurent less than a week ago and something about seeing him in my dreams had me unsettled. I shivered remembering his stare in my dream.

"Well first, I was having a very good dream with you in it." I blushed instantly but Edward looked even more perplexed.

"I sincerely hope that was not the reason for the scared scream I heard just a moment ago." I laughed at his confused and slightly angry expression.

"No worries love." I kissed him on the cheek and then got nervous as I started to tell him the bad part. "Well we were in the middle of… you know… and suddenly you were gone. I called out to you but couldn't find you. And then—"

"BELLA! Are you alright? What's wrong? What happened? Did something happen?" Alice interrupted my dream explanation by decided that this was the moment to come barging into the room. She was dressed in designer jeans and a nice top. She looked like she was ready to either go down the runway, or shopping.

Behind her came Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle, all looking concerned. They were all staring at me and I could feel the blush light up my face and neck.

"I just had a bad dream." I said quietly with my head hung low. I felt badly for alerting the family with my dream. I don't know why I had been so scared. Laurent was creepy, but I felt panicked when I saw him.

They all sighed in relief and I lifted my head to look up at Edward whose narrowed eyes were locked on Jasper.

"Did you just get here?" He asked. Jasper looked confused and cocked his head to the side.

"No why?" I heard Edward growl beside me and I rolled my eyes remembering last night. I decided to change this topic fast.

"Anyway, I just had a nightmare and I am so sorry for scaring you all. Please, just go back to doing whatever it was you were doing and ignore that. I'm sorry." I pleaded with them. Alice still looked concerned.

"Are you sure? Because at first I just thought it was you two having sex, which was gross, then it sounded like you were dying!" My face grew even hotter and I groaned in embarrassment that she had said that in front of her parents.

"Really I'm fine. I'm so sorry." Alice perked up and bounced over to the bed. The others just walked out and back downstairs. Esme and Carlisle looked flustered while Jasper just looked amused.

"Good, well I was waiting for you to wake up anyway. I wanted to see if you would hang out with me today! I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about." Her eyes twinkled and I was confused until I remembered last night.

An instant smile came to face as I remembered Edward confessing to me about his role in the Volturi and his love for me. Alice squealed and bounced when she saw my smile.

"See! I knew you had something to talk about! Come on get dressed. We can go to this coffee shop near the mall and—"

"No, Alice." Edward interrupted. "I know you want to have girl talk or whatever but I will not let Bella go too far away from me. I just can't risk it. I don't know if anyone other than the cops at the headquarters in Washington knows where we are staying but I just can't risk it. I'm sorry if that seems a little too over protective but I just won't allow anything to happen to her, Alice." His eyes begged her to understand. I was fine with that. I did not want to go shopping. Girl talk maybe, shopping definitely not.

Alice looked to be thinking for a while before huffing and grabbing my arm, roughly for her tiny size.

"Fine, we will be in my old room. Leave us be!" I looked back at Edward and he just winked at me before I was dragged out of the room and led down the hall to Alice's room.

I had never actually been in here. The walls were a light blue grey color and her bedding was white and blue. I was shocked there wasn't more pink in the room.

I was pulled to the bed and Alice sat in front of me Indian style.

"Okay, talk." She said. She looked so excited, it was amusing. I mirrored her position on the bed.

"Um okay, where am I supposed to start?" I asked. I never really had girl talk with anyone before.

"How about what happened when Edward took you downstairs to play you that song. How did it go?"

I groaned remembering my mental breakdown.

So I told her everything that had happened and she sat quietly taking it all in. The most shocking part was that she knew I knew the big secret. She said she had heard me come down the stairs and heard me go back up.

We talked for a bit. She was excited to hear that we said we loved each other, because "it was just so obvious and about damn time." I told her about how in my dream, a man was there and that was what panicked me. She looked confused as to why I was so scared in the dream.

"I just get a bad feeling about him, you know? Like he is trouble or something else. I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid." I felt like the whole Laurent thing was probably just some ridiculous feeling and nothing more. However, Alice felt differently.

"Bella, you should always trust your gut instinct. Never doubt yourself! And also, it would be best to tell Edward about him."

"He knows that I met him at the ice cream shop but that was it."

"Did you tell him his name? Maybe he can call in a favor have them run the name to find out anything about him. At least it will ease you worries." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I only know his first name, that's not very helpful." She raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow right back at me.

"How many married French guy's named Laurent living in Chicago do you think there are?"

She had a point. But I knew Edward was do all out about this and I didn't want there to be so much fuss over this guy. I didn't know anything about him honestly and I was probably just freaking out over nothing.

"Maybe later. I'm actually pretty starved." My stomach agreed with a low grumbled. Alice and I giggled at my hunger pains.

"Well Jasper and I are going out to lunch so I should probably go find him." With that she hopped off the bed and skipped away before throwing a quick goodbye over her shoulder. I walked back to Edward's room and just put on some jeans a t-shirt. A quick glance in the mirror caused me to groan internally at the hideous mop of weave I call my hair. I just pulled it back, not in the mood to mess too much.

Edward was downstairs at the stove cooking up waffles and bacon. He looked up as I walked in the room and a smile lit up his perfect face.

"Hello my love. How does breakfast for lunch sound to you?" I came to stand by him and inhaled the delicious bacon smell.

"Sounds good." I replied before leaning up to kiss his jaw. I left his side to sit at the barstool across from the stove and leaned my elbows on the island countertop just watching him cook.

He was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt and a pair of swishy pants.

_Boy does his ass look good or what?!_

_Mine, all mine._

"So I thought we could talk a little today and maybe I could explain a little more about the situation. I'm sure you have many questions for me." He was so cute when he sounded all professional.

He turned and brought me a plate with one waffle covered in syrup and two crispy pieces of bacon, also covered in syrup. He just knew. Well, we had had this for breakfast once so that's how he knew, but still…

"Actually I do have some things I want to ask you." He sat in the stool across from me with two waffles, light syrup, and three pieces of bacon.

"Go for it." He said before shoving a whole bacon in his mouth. _Mmm, his mouth…_

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Okay first question, are you ready because this is kind of intense?" I gave him a serious face and he turned serious as well. "Can I have some milk?"

He let out an annoyed sigh before laughing and getting me my glass of milk. How could he have forgotten the milk?

"Happy now?" He asked jokingly.

I just smiled and took a small bite of waffle as I considered what I wanted to discuss with him. I swallowed before going on.

"Okay, I actually wanted to know what happened the night at my house. I mean, how did we escape? Where did we go? What did my father say?" He nodded his head as he washed his big bite of waffle and bacon mix with his orange juice.

"Well, I told you that I had been informed that you were not going to be home. When I saw you at the top of the stairs, I panicked which set off the others to come look. I had to calm James down to get him off of you and then convinced them to take you back to our home for the time until we knew what to do with you. We had to escape so I, well, I did my job and got you out of there."

"How?" I asked in between bites. He seemed hesitant to answer. I assumed violence and he clearly didn't want to say so I let it go. "Never mind, just continue." He looked relieved and continued.

"Well after we went to the motel and you fell asleep I called Charlie. He was both pissed and relieved. He thought my actions were too brass and risky but he felt good knowing you were safe with me. My boss Mr. Howard... he wasn't happy at all about what I had done. He thinks I could have handled myself better and not alerted them or at least found some way to get to you to keep quiet. He had all these ideas of things I could have done, but he wasn't the one who saw you standing at the top of the stairs. It's enough to make any man forget where he is." He smirked and I blushed a little at his words.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait. We wait until they fuck up. One day the Volturi will do something stupid, like being seen by me or anyone back in Washington, hopefully where they still are hiding."

"Okay, we wait. In the meantime, do you think I could call Charlie?" I looked at him with hopeful eyes but felt dejected as he started fidgeting and looking apologetic.

"Um, well that's where I fucked up again. You see, you aren't supposed to know about any of this. At all. Charlie doesn't know about our relationship and I am under strict orders to maintain my identity to you as a reformed criminal. If you called Charlie, shit could hit the fan." He looked sorry and I felt sad. I never thought I would miss my father this much.

"Okay, I guess I understand that. But in the meantime, you have some entertaining to do mister!" He chuckled at me and looked relieved that I wasn't mad. Hasn't he learned I don't stay mad for long?

I cleared my plate and his and placed them in the dishwasher. He protested but I ignored him and walked over to the couch with him.

I sat with my legs stretched out his lap and he began twirling a strand of my ponytail that had fallen loose.

"Question 14!" He groaned but I just laughed and continued. "Have you always wanted to be a cop?" He seemed a little shocked at my question and smiled before answering.

"Well, sort of. I wanted to be a doctor for a while but the older I got the more interesting fighting crime became. Oh and for the record, I'm not just a 'cop.' I'm an undercover cop." He smiled smugly at his statement and I rolled my eyes. He looked back at me with narrowed eyes.

"You know, you are always the one asking questions, why don't I ever get to ask you any?" I laughed at him again.

"Go ahead! Ask away."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked annoyed, like he couldn't think of a question. Finally, he grinned like the devil pulled me closer on his lap.

"You never really told me what EXACTLY we were doing in your dream. Tell me, what were we doing?" He nuzzled my neck and his hand snuck inside the back of my shirt.

"How about we do it instead of talking about it?" I offered.

We ran upstairs at lightning speed. Question 15 was my favorite of them all.

**I put a picture of Alice's room on my profile. **

**Do me a huge favor… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need those reviews!!!!!!!!!! I live off of them!**

**Also, HAPPY EASTER!!!! I hope you don't get too sick on chocolate bunnies and jelly beans to read and review!**

**OH AND ALSO! I have a huge question. Is Edward's hair bronze or copper? I always pictured a dark reddish auburn color. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Figure It Out

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer. **

**Soooo this one day, a few months ago maybe, I begged and begged and begged and got 31 reviews! Best. Day. Ever. However, last chapter… 17… a whopping 17 reviews. Reviews keep me motivated to write and they give me a much needed ego boost. So do me a solid and stroke this girl's ego by reviewing more than 17 times, please.**

**I don't feel like writing a long Authors Note, not much to say. This one is short but there is a reason and I need sleep. Kyrstin and Teresa; be a little wary… Pictures are on the profile :) **

**By the way, who loves cliff hangers? *points to self* this girl does!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

The total time spent with Edward in Chicago was exactly one month today. One month of bliss, bonding, and boredom.

Our days weren't spent find new forms of entertainment. We passed the time with cards, to which I discovered just how badly I am at poker, with board games, Edward hates losing at Monopoly, and the most common past time, talking.

I found out so many things about Edward that I never knew before. His love of protecting the innocent made my heart grow exponentially larger just for him. His eyes would light up when he would talk about the jobs before this big one. They allowed him to be on this case undercover because he had been so good at the training. He had done little undercover drug busts early on and he was the youngest agent to ever take on a case so big.

When he told me this I rewarded him with a came of cops and robbers that night.

This leads me to how we spent our nights. It was like the boredom throughout the day made us hyper-actively horny at night. All of the energy we couldn't blow in the day was used thoroughly at night. But don't misunderstand me. I fucking love the night life!

Today (being our one month and all) was spent outside of the house, much to my enjoyment and Edward's dismay.

He promised lunch and then he wanted to take me to some park in Chicago to walk around. He said it was a great place to walk and watch the leaves change into gorgeous fall colors.

I was dressed in a dark red v-neck sweater and dark jeans. It was cold outside so I was wearing a lightweight black jacket over top. My feet were sporting some comfy but kind of sexy ankle boots. It was the first time I truly enjoyed the wardrobe Alice insisted we get those many weeks ago.

Another day time activity was Edward's rare moment of acceptance of going out. I was actually let out to play like a good little girl three times in two weeks. It pissed me off even though I knew in the back of my mind it was for safety, especially after that creepiness with Laurent. But I still hated being coped up.

Today was one of those days, mostly because it was special, that Edward was okay with us going out in public. The walk at the park was especially out of the norm for him. There would be a large amount of open space and hiding wouldn't be easy to accomplish.

I walked out of the bathroom and turned the corner to go down the steps. Edward was at the bottom dressed in a navy blue sweater and white undershirt with jeans and his leather jacket. In his hand was a red rose which caused me to giggle and smile widely at his cheesy gesture.

He smiled widely as I approached and handed me the rose. His arms encircled my waist and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"You look beautiful, my love." He whispered as he pulled back to look me up and down. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and soon we were driving to Trattoria No. 10.

We sat down to eat and I took a good look around the restaurant. The table we sat at had a beautiful small floral arrangement made of pink lilies. They were stunning and complemented the table set nicely.

_I sound like Esme._

We ordered our food and were unusually silent while we waited. I guess when you spend a month with someone non-stop, you run out of things to talk about.

"Question 16!" Edward suddenly asked me. I jumped in my seat shocked at hearing his voice. I finally regained composure and laughed breathlessly. I quirked an eyebrow while waiting to hear his question.

He didn't ask right away and instead looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure it's question 16? I feel like it might be 15." He asked looked lost in thought. I smirked at him.

"Question 15 lead to a very nice day in bed. Remember? My dream?" His lips slowly began curling upward. His eyes drifted off in memory.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? So question 15…" He trailed off mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows like a damn teenage boy.

I laughed at his ridiculousness. He narrowed his eyes at me with a smile still on his face before pulling my arm around the table.

"Come here. Come sit next to me." He tilted his head to the chair next to him

With a roll of my eyes I got up and came to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around the back of my chair scooted himself close to me. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. His lust filled gaze softened and he looked at me adoringly.

"Bella this past month has been amazing. We have gone through so much that it's hard to believe it has only been a month. But I want you to know that even though the circumstance isn't that great, I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I wouldn't trade these days for anything. I may hate the way we met and the secrecy in the beginning, but I know that none of that matters because in the end, I got my girl. I can only look back and remember everything good about this month. And after all of this if over, no matter what happens, I won't let you out of my life. I need you in it, Bella. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

By the end of his speech my eyes were stinging holding back the tears begging to come out. He was right about everything. We had gone through so much together and I knew that in the end we would still be together. I couldn't picture my life without him.

"I love you." I whispered leaning my forehead against his own.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

A throat clearing broke us out of our little bubble. I looked up to find our server sheepishly grinning with our food ready. I smiled despite the blush I involuntarily got. I kissed Edward's cheek despite my embarrassment and went about eating my lunch as if nothing had happened. New Bella didn't care about PDA. So neither would I. Edward was grinning next to me as he too began to eat.

Our server left and we dug into our food. It was delicious and I couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped my throat. I felt Edward's hand lightly grasp my thigh under the table. I heard his fork touch the plate and he leaned close to my ear, his breath tickling me as he whispered.

"Bella, if you make that sound one more time, I won't be held responsible for my actions in such a nice classy place such as this one." His voice was husky and full of lust.

I bit my lip trying to hide my smile and his hand tightened on my thigh. I ignored him just to torture him and picked up my fork. I ate another bite of my chicken and as my lips wrapped around the fork I closed my eyes and moaned again.

His hand drifted higher and I felt his finger brush the middle seam on my jeans directly on my center. This time the moan that I let out was not on purpose however the pressure that Edward increased on me was very purposeful… and torturous.

"How is everything?" Our waitress came over. Her voice stunned me and I jumped a little.

"Oh we are doing just fine. Thank you." Edward said calmly. It didn't escape my attention that the little brunette girl in front of me swooned at his voice. I just couldn't focus enough anger as Edward's whole hand pressed upon me and stroked me.

She walked away and I turned to glare at Edward while halfheartedly pushing Edward's hand away from me.

"Edward, we are in a restaurant! Knock it off!" I scolded breathlessly. Thankfully, and unfortunately, he removed his hand and we resumed eating.

We had finished our meals and Edward was busy signing the check while I stared at the gorgeous flowers on the table. I reached across and lightly brushed the petals with my fingers.

"Oh yeah, I never asked my question." Edward said. I smiled and continued petting the flowers. They were so soft and delicate.

"Go ahead."

"What are your favorite flowers?" I turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow.

"That's your question? Why?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at my hand touching the flower.

"Just for future reference, if I ever wanted to get you flowers I should know." I smiled thinking of the future. I looked over at the petals under my fingertips.

"These flowers. Pink lilies. I think these are beautiful and they will remind me of this day." We both grinned at each other before Edward excused himself to the restroom.

The very second after he left I felt someone bump into my seat and nudge my shoulder. I turned around and saw a tall woman rummaging through her purse. She had long wavy red hair and her eyes were a grey blue color. She was wearing a beige top and black pencil skirt.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry, I was so distracted I wasn't watching where I was walking. Please, forgive me." Her voice was deep and smooth and her smile was enthralling.

"It's no problem really. I'm a total klutz and I run into things all the time. No harm done." I smiled back.

"I'm just so late to meet my husband and I can't find my cell phone to call him." She responded.

I couldn't help but notice that her smile and perfectly sculpted eyebrows, which would seem sexy to any man possibly, looked menacing and made me a little nervous. I also noticed that even those she couldn't find her phone, the pocket inside her purse clearly showed it. She was either blind or lying. I couldn't imagine why she would lie to me though.

"My name is Victoria. Are you eating alone…?" She asked trailing off to insert my name.

"Bella. And no, my boyfriend just left to go to the restroom." Her presence was making me more and more nervous.

"Ah Bella! Such a pretty name. Did you know that it means beautiful in Italian? My husband and I honeymooned in Italy." She cocked her head to the side and smile. Something about that was familiar and I suddenly became… creeped out. _Creepy._

"Well I'll let you get back to your lunch. See you around, Bella. Be safe." She walked away with a wink and my heart dropped.

She had mentioned honeymooning in Italy and told me to be safe. Just like Laurent. She was creepy, just like Laurent. We had met when Edward left me alone, just like Laurent.

My pulse began to race and I felt the blood leave my face. Maybe it was just a coincidence. No, I felt my gut telling me something was wrong with both of them. They had both appeared normal and nice but threatening.

I saw Edward coming towards me and my flight response kicked in. I stood up and grabbed my purse dashing after Edward.

I grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the exit. Edward remained standing and I almost fell trying to pull him.

"Edward we have to leave now let's go!" He looked utterly confused but followed me anyway.

"Bella, what's wrong, slow down. What happened?" He kept asking but I just pulled us to the car parked down the street from the restaurant.

We made it to the car and we got in. He started the car but made no move to leave just yet. He was still asking me what had happened but my mind was going into overdrive.

We had had many conversations about James and Aro and the Volturi in general, but we never discussed any other members. I t had suddenly struck me that I did not know the names of the other two that had been with him at my house.

Before James had pinned me, there had been someone else that initially grabbed me. I don't think it was Edward because he would have mentioned that.

That means it was one of the other two. What if the other two were Victoria and Laurent?

I went over the conversations that I had with both of them in my head. They both had told me to be safe, but it was so cryptic. Almost as if they were either warning me or toying with me. If they were warning me then that would make them good and nothing about their smiles and actions screamed kind and good.

Clearly they wanted me to know their presence was in my life. They made themselves seen to me. Honestly though, I had never seen James either. If they were connected to James then why were they the ones sent to meet me here in Chicago? _Why wasn't James sent himself?_

"Bella! God Damnit, answer me!" I snapped out of my inner commentary to find Edward staring at me looking alarmed. The big problem was that we still hadn't moved from our parking spot.

"Edward, just drive. Go! We can talk once we get moving." He finally put the car into drive and began driving away.

"Okay, we're moving, now can you please explain why you freaked out so badly back there?" He asked.

"What were the names of the other two in my bedroom?" I asked frantically. He looked confused.

"What? Why?" He turned down a road away from the right direction. We weren't heading in the direction for home which I was thankful for. If they knew we were here, they could be at his home. _Oh God, his family!_

"Their names Edward! What were their names?" I begged.

"Jesus, calm down! I think they were Laurent and Victoria." He looked over at me and his eyes grew wide at my shaking form.

My breath was coming out in pants and I felt panicked.

"Bella! Bella, what is it?" I began sobbing. All this time, I could have told Edward and maybe things could have happened to keep us safer.

"Laurent… is… the guy… I met… at the ice… shop." I said between sobs. I tried to calm myself down and breathe normally. "And earlier… Victoria… she ran into me." I leaned back against the seat clutched my hand to my chest. I felt so awful and sick. A loud smack jolted me up and I looked at Edward. He had smacked the steering wheel and was now screaming profanities.

"Both fucking times I left you alone! I could have fucking gotten you killed! Fuck!"

"That's not what we need to be focused on right now Edward! They knew we were here. The point is they showed themselves to me. They wanted me to figure it out and know they were here. Why?" I asked. His anger was still very apparent but the speedometer had dropped a bit. My tears had slowed a little bit as well.

"I don't know. What did they say to you?" He looked over to me and it was then that I noticed his hand was swollen.

"Italy. When Laurent found out about my name he started talking about Italy. He said he and his wife vacationed there for their honeymoon. When Victoria found out my name, she said the same thing." I explained.

"Is that all?" His eyes were narrowed as though he was thinking intently about something.

"They both mentioned me being safe. That was it. Edward I'm so sorry. I should have mentioned Laurent's name earlier. And then I had that dream about him and I should have just talked to you. I am so sorry." My tears started up again thinking about all of the danger I was causing. Now Edward's family was at risk.

"No baby, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. My feelings for you overrode my thinking. I just wanted to make you happy here, I forgot about hiding you properly. It is my job to protect you, and I am not doing it very well." He looked so torn and I felt the urge to comfort him.

"What do we do know? What about your family?" He groaned in response and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed some number and began talking to someone about sending undercover units to his home.

Once he hung up I reached for his hand, the swollen one, and caressed it lightly.

"It's going to be okay, everything will be okay. I told you I won't let anything happen to you, my love." He looked over and smiled at me. I looked back and through his window I could see a black SUV running the red light straight towards us.

"EDWARD!"

**Review if you want it faster :)**


	17. Protect Me

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you amazing people out there who reviewed! It means so much to me to read your supportive thoughts. I cherished every single one, even if I didn't write back. They all meant a lot because it helps me see that my writing isn't terrible and people enjoy it. Thank you all. **

**A huge apology for taking so long on this update. I started writing this chapter then lost my inspiration to write something angsty. Plus I had to work. So I went to work and suddenly the idea for a new story popped into my mind. It is titled "Margaritas and Booths" so go read it! **

**This will be ending soon because I am ready to move on as are Bella and Edward. They need some happy :)**

**This is also dedicated to BooBoo Fox who spent 14 amazing years purring in my arms. I will always love you best friend. You were the best cat a girl could grow up with. Your brother Fang misses you terribly, though not as much as me. *sniff***

**Please listen to "War Sweater" by Wakey! Wakey! I have no clue what the lyrics mean but the melody is perfect for this chapter.**

**Enjoy… **

A resounding crash was the last sound I remembered hearing. The last thing I felt was Edward's body launching at mine. The last thing I thought was if this was this end.

It wasn't.

Now, all I hear is rushing water and pipes clanking. I feel pain shooting through my head. I only think of where Edward is and why I can't feel his arms wrapped around me, protecting me.

I know that I should open my eyes and look around. But I am far too scared. I know that I was in a car accident. But there are no clues that lead me to believe I am in a hospital.

All I feel is fear. Confusion and fear.

I also feel my hands behind my back and some sticky strong object over my mouth, it feels like duct tape.

Then I hear a sound that I haven't heard in one month.

"Nice of you to join us, Bella." I know that voice. I heard only once before. I squeeze my eyes tighter and squirm only to whimper in pain. My head is throbbing and I can feel blood caked on my forehead as my face contorts in pain. My whole body feels heavier and sore, not as bad as my head though.

My mind goes to Edward and the accident. Where is he? He was on the side that was hit. Our position had led me to believe that the middle to rear end of the car had been hit, not the front. That would explain my body only being mildly in pain. My head must have hit the window. My head throbs even harder at all my thinking but I know that it is better than opening my eyes.

"Come on, open your eyes." The voice repeats. He is talking to me as though I am a child he is soothing awake, however nothing about knowing that James is here, in front of me, is soothing.

He walks closer to me and I can tell because his shoes make an ominous tapping sound before coming to a stop directly in front of me. His clothes make a ruffling sound and I can suddenly feel his breath very close to my face.

"It will do you no good to sit there like a child refusing to open your eyes." His breath, smelling of cigarette smoke and spearmint gum, is on my face and I grimace while still keeping my eyes tightly shut. I know it's juvenile but if I open my eyes it will make this real. James will really be in front of me and I will really be kidnapped, not like with Edward, totally different.

"I said open your fucking eyes!" James screamed in my face, spitting in the process. I whimpered, this time in fear, and finally began the process of looking around.

It was hard at first. They did not want to open. But eventually I opened them and looked up and cried instantly.

James was in front of me, staring at me with a frightening smile on his face. The tears burned my eyes, washing away the sleep and most likely blood that was coating them. It became easier to see but still blurry from the tears.

"Well it's about time!" He exclaimed louder than necessary making my head hurt worse. "We've been waiting hours, dear Bella." He stood and took a half step away from me.

Behind him stood Laurent and the woman I met today, Victoria, as well as two large men in wife beaters. Their arms were thicker than my waist. But what caused my wimpy tears to turn into full blown sobs was the man in the center of the two large men.

Edward.

He was kneeling between them and his hands were tied behind his back. His sweater had been removed and he was just in his white undershirt and jeans. However, the once bleached white tee had become stained in the blood from his face. His nose was bloody as well as his forehead and lip.

I couldn't hold back the sobs at seeing my love the way he was. His eyes were downcast away from me and he was swaying where he was kneeling. I wanted to get up and run to him, take care of him like he had taken care of me all this time.

I struggled hard against the binding. I sobbed and screamed into the tape across my mouth, I wanted him to look at me and show me he was okay but he just kept looking down and swaying.

"Nice of you to join us." I looked over towards the unfamiliar voice. There was a man with dark black, almost graying hair. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and his voice had an accent, maybe Italian.

There were men all around in equally expensive looking suits. They were all standing near black SUV's similar to the one I remembered seeing before the accident. There had to be at least 10 of them.

"Do you know why you are here, Isabella?" He asked. His voice was authoritative and strong, like he was in a position of power. I remembered the people Edward had mentioned and the leader of the Volturi was Aro. I think maybe that is him.

He laughed lightly and looked over to James. "How silly of us. Here we are trying to talk to her and her poor mouth is duct-taped." James smirked and came over. His hand came close to my face and I recoiled. That pissed him off and he grabbed my face in his hands before roughly tearing the tape off.

I sobbed softly in pain. I looked back over to Edward to see that he was finally looking up but he was glaring at James. He looked more pissed then in pain at this point. One of the big men next to him shifted his weight from one foot to the other and Edward looked back down to the floor, swaying slightly again.

"Now, Isabella. Do you know why I brought you here?" Aro asked again. I turned my attention back to him. He was staring intensely at me and it made me even more uncomfortable. I just shook my head no. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you!" He screamed at me.

"No." I replied.

"Well, you see, I hate being betrayed. This young man here," he pointed to Edward "betrayed me. Now, from what I gather thanks to Laurent and Victoria, you and my once loyal companion are in a relationship. Now, since he hurt me, I must hurt him it's only fair."

"No! Please." I cried. Aro just ignored me and went to stand behind Edward. I tried wiggling in the chair I was tied to but it only hurt my body more.

"He should have known not to cross me. But apparently, you are worth getting killed over." My sobs grew and my body shook violently.

I couldn't bear the thought of Edward being hurt because of me. I needed him in my life. He saved my life once and I needed him here to continue it. The thoughts of losing him were too much to think about and I doubled over in pain. My heart ached and I couldn't do anything.

"Victoria, keep her head up. I want her to see." I heard heels clicking across from me and stopped behind my chair. She lifted my face roughly by the hair and forced me to look.

Through blurry eyes I could see Aro holding a gun. I sobbed even louder.

"Look at Edward. Look at him." Victoria whispered in my ear. I didn't want to see him right now, he probably looked scared and I couldn't see blood on my loves face. "Look." She spoke so softly it almost sounded kind. But I knew differently.

I looked quickly at Edward decided that if it was too much I would look away.

His beautiful face was directed at me. He smiled slightly and mouthed something to me but I couldn't figure out what. It was one word, one syllable, but I couldn't figure it out.

"He said run." Victoria whispered. I gasped as I felt a knife graze my hand against the binding of my hands. They felt looser. "Now." She whispered again but more firmly.

I panicked. What if I moved and was shot? Then again, it could distract the others from Edward. And what the fuck was Victoria doing?

Edward's eyes widened expectantly and it was then that I felt Victoria also release my hair. Aro cocked the gun and I took that as a sign to finally run.

I leapt up and ran toward the direction of another SUV without men around it. My body felt sore but I ran as fast as I could.

"What the fuck!? Victoria!" James voice screamed out. Suddenly gun shots rang out from all around me. I felt a body cover mine and run next to me in the same direction. It was Victoria. Her hands wrapped around my upper body and she pushed me behind the car. She pulled out two guns as well as multiple bullets.

"I- I don't understand. What's going on?" I felt so lost. Why was she helping me and Edward appeared to have noticed that she was and looked as though it was normal.

"Look, we don't have much time. Basically, Edward gave us an ultimatum back in Forks. After he knocked James out, he told us that if we kept Aro away long enough we wouldn't be arrested. We agreed and he said that if you were hurt in anyway, it would be the big house of Laurent and me. I don't look good in orange so as much as I would love to shoot you, I won't." She finished putting bullets into one gun and set it down.

More gun fire was happening behind us and I only prayed that Edward was okay. Hopefully Laurent was protecting him… I don't really know, I'm just pulling strings.

"But, why did he get so mad when I told him you were here?" I asked. She began putting bullets in the second gun as she explained.

"Because, we weren't supposed to be here. We were supposed to be with the rest of them. However, James woke up and demanded we tell Aro and they discovered your whereabouts. Laurent tried to warn you that we were here. He hoped that you would tell Edward that you saw him and Edward would run with you again, but your dumb ass didn't say anything. You finally figured it out today. Of course, they finally caught up with you today."

I fucked up. I should have said something but I didn't want to worry him. Big mistake. This whole car accident and capture could have been prevented but I failed.

"So what do I do now?" I asked. I could hear struggling but I couldn't tell if Edward was okay or not. I felt like a whole other world was behind me.

"You're going to keep your sorry ass over here, out of the fucking way. I will NOT go to jail!" With that she cocked up her gun and handed me another one. All she said was that it was protection before she got up and walked slowly around the car.

I stared at the gun in my hand and shut my eyes. The shots around me were loud and I just sat there praying with every fiber in my body that Edward was okay.

"Where the fuck did he go?" I heard James asking someone. I opened my eyes and saw one of the big men that were holding Edward earlier. I went to scream but his large hand clamped over my mouth.

His body covered mine entirely and I was so afraid of his massive form. However he pulled out a badge and smiled warmly and smugly. He pressed a finger to my lips indicating that I should stay quiet.

He wrapped his arms around my body earning a squeak from me. In a hunched over form, he walked with me to a corner of the warehouse. I could see the middle of the fighting. Edward and Aro were missing but there were several men on the ground and a few hiding with guns. They saw me but made no move to shoot me.

_Is everyone and their brother undercover?_

I felt the large man lower me to the ground and quickly run off. I looked next to me and lost my breath when I saw green eyes smiling at me.

I grabbed at him and hugged him with all my might. His arms wrapped around my back and he held me to him with so much power in his grip. My heart became whole again the second I saw him. I kissed his cheek over and over before moving on to the rest of his face. His hands moved to cup my face before moving me to his lips.

Our kiss was filled with desperation and relief. Desperation because I thought I could have lost him at any moment and relief because I hadn't.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I know you're confused right now, but hopefully we can get out of here as soon as Demetri finds a way and I will explain it all." He whispered once we pulled away. I nodded against his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little sore, my hurts. But mostly I'm just glad to know you're okay. I was so scared, Edward." I started crying again. I couldn't help it; the thought of losing him was still painful in my mind. He pulled me into his lap and gently rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh, I know, it will be okay." I groaned and he looked confused at me.

"The last time you said that, a car hit us." I nuzzled into his neck as his arms tightened around me. It actually hurt a little but I didn't want to move from his grasp. It was safe and warm where I was.

A thought occurred to me as we sat in our embrace and I tried to squirm away a bit but Edward wouldn't relent. He had been injured by the accident and who knows if he was injured further during the fight. My body could be hurting him.

"Edward, are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" I whispered as I looked at his face, the only part of his body that I could see because of his hold on me.

"I'm okay, better now that I have you in my arms." I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness but I breathed a sigh of relief that he was okay.

Just then Demetri came around the corner gun in one hand and car keys in the other.

"There is a car outside that we have secured. The rest of the department is on their way as well as Swan and Howard." My ears perked up when he whispered my father's name. "They ordered us to take the girl far away when they get here and to the hospital. More feds are waiting there to protect you guys so you should have no problems."

Edward nodded in understanding and stood slowly with me still in his arms. I wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that he grimaced and nearly dropped me. Demetri came over and took over holding me, because apparently I can't walk, as Edward walked, or should I say limped, behind us.

I looked over Demetri's shoulder and it was then I noticed the shooting had quieted and I could hear sirens in the distance. I could also see James on his back on the ground, blood pooling beneath his body. I felt light headed at the sight of the blood. I never could handle seeing it, or smelling it.

It was then that I also noticed the other bloody bodies surrounding it. In the corner, I could vaguely register the sight of red, wavy hair poking out from behind a car before I passed out.

**So that was way short but I wanted to get this out considering it has been over a month since I updated.**

**Don't forget your list of to-do's!**

**Listen to "War Sweater"**

**Review**

**Check out my other story, "Margaritas and Booths"**

**Review that one as well.**

**That should be it! REVIEW! DON'T FORGET!**


	18. The Fall Out

**Hey guys! PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!**

**Soooo why didn't anyone tell me that I made an "Uh Oh" a few chapters back? TECHNICALLY, according to chapter 14, I miscounted their "20 questions game." I said they made it to 16 but in the next chapter, question 14 was asked… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HERES WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!! Since I don't want to edit the old chapters let pretend they are on question 19. I know its minor but it bugged me when I re-read my stuff. Hey I never said I was perfect.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Hell, thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed! It means a lot and I love all of you for it! KEEP IT UP! (That's what she said)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**In case you forgot…**

_I looked over Demetri's shoulder and it was then I noticed the shooting had quieted and I could hear sirens in the distance. I could also see James on his back on the ground, blood pooling beneath his body. I felt light headed at the sight of the blood. I never could handle seeing it, or smelling it._

_It was then that I also noticed the other bloody bodies surrounding it. In the corner, I could vaguely register the sight of red, wavy hair poking out from behind a car before I passed out._

"Stupid hospital television. Why can't I just find ESPN?"

"Keep your voice down; if you wake her up I'll kick you out of the room."

I could faintly hear two very familiar voices on either side of me. I felt extremely drowsy; just the thought of opening my eyes made me even more tired. I did however notice the pain in my head was gone and smell of grease and blood was replaced by the most familiar scent in the world to me.

Hospital.

Using all my strength I opened one eye followed by another. To my right sat a very uncomfortable looking Jake.

"Jake." My voice was unusual sounding and extremely scratchy. However it was enough to get his attention as he jerked out of his position in the chair and faced me shocked and smiling.

"You're awake!" He cried excitedly. Someone was holding my left hand and I turned to look at them. Tears welled in my eyes on sight.

"Daddy?" I whimpered. He exhaled and cupped my face with his free hand, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay. A little confused, but okay. What am I doing here?" My voice was clearing up and I sounded a lot more like me.

"What all do you remember?" Jake asked to my right. I looked back at him and smiled. I really did miss my best friend.

I searched my mind for all that had happened last.

"Well, I remember being in that warehouse, and Edward was carrying me out." It was vague but it was enough to remember my love. "Oh God! Daddy, is Edward okay? I know he was hurt. Did he make it out okay?" I asked in a rush. The panic built in my chest and I could not only feel my heart race but I could hear it on the heart monitor.

Charlie's mouth opened to speak but before he could, a nurse came into the room carrying a chart. She had straight auburn colored hair and was shorter than me, probably Alice's height.

"Good you're awake." She said. "My name is Ashley and I'm your nurse for the day. Your heart rate is a little high are you feeling any pain?" She checked my vitals started making little notes on her chart.

"She's fine, just got a little worked up is all." Charlie informed her. She nodded her head while still looking down at her chart.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything." She clicked her pen slipped it into the front pocket of her scrubs. "Now that you're awake, the Doctor will want to see you. He needs to check your memory to make sure everything still works fine." She winked and patted my leg atop the blanket.

"When can she come home?" Jake's voice turned my attention towards him. He looked more concerned than he did before with his arms crossed and his serious face on. He was in protective mode.

"The doctor can answer all of your questions but my guess would be in a day or two. I understand she needs to go in for questioning but we won't hinder her rehabilitation by sending her home too soon. She has just woken up of course." Her tone was stern but I knew it was just concern for my well being.

She turned on her heel to leave after mentioning that the doctor would be in shortly.

"I can't wait for you to come home, Bells. We missed ya so much!" Jake exclaimed. "I was so worried about you."

Normally I wouldn't have been all for the brotherly attention, but no one had answered my questions about Edward.

I turned back to my father who was busying himself with turning the television off.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked firmly. Charlie turned back to me and looked a little shocked by my seriousness.

"He's fine. He had a few minor injuries, mostly a lot of bruising from the accident. I think he heals a lot faster than you Bells." He smirked knowingly at me. "He's probably at the station giving his statement and dealing with the authorities." He shrugged.

To say I was confused was an understatement. Why wasn't he here, with me?

Was I being too selfish in thinking that he would be here when I woke up?

"Well… but… he didn't say goodbye?" I didn't expect my voice to sound so small. I was just confused as to why he wasn't here beside me, making sure I was okay.

_Maybe he didn't love me._

"Bella, why would you want to say goodbye to him? He is a bad guy, remember?" Charlie looked utterly confused.

_Oh…OH!_

"Dad I know that Edward is an undercover cop." I sighed, annoyed. I just wanted my Edward here.

The vein in Charlie's forehead stood proud and angry as he stared silently at me. His eyes widened and his lips formed a tight line. Nostrils flared and everything!

He may or may not have been angry…

"He told you!" His loud voice boomed and echoed in the small hospital room. I noticed Jake quietly leaving the room while my father seethed.

The last time my father got this angry was when Jake thought it would be a great idea to go cliff diving. When Charlie picked us up from the hospital and saw my arm in a cast, Jake swore to never see that vein in his forehead ever again.

It's a little scary when you are the reason behind it.

"Why the hell would he do that?" He yelled. "He had strict orders to not reveal his identity to you. How long?" He asked, still yelling.

"How long what?" I asked back with a huff. The damn vein never scared me.

"How long have you known?" He asked slowly and a bit more calmly.

"Other than the first couple of days, I knew the whole time." When his eyes got wider I reversed. "Well, I overheard it as a conversation with his sister. So really it's not his fault. Don't be mad at him." I defended.

"Plus, it took a couple more weeks before we finally talked about it. He knew you'd be upset about it." That didn't seem to appease him but at least the vein was gone. "Where is he, though, really?"

He sighed before answering. "Well he went back to Washington. Victoria and James were killed during the shootout but we managed to nab Aro. Laurent surrendered easily. He is taking them back to the Washington state prison to get more details from them. This will all be behind us soon."

Charlie talked but I didn't listen well enough to know what he was saying. All I knew was that Edward was gone. He was in a different state. He really didn't say goodbye.

I left the hospital in a daze. I was cleared with a head CT and was able to leave the following morning. We took a plane home and was back around midnight.

I hadn't slept at all that night in the hospital. I waited up to see if Edward was just hiding. I wanted to see if he was just going to come in the room and tell me that he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. That he would find me once I got home and we could be together. That he loved me.

But he never did.

I gave him my heart, and he stomped on it. I gave him my love, and he threw it back in my face.

He gave up. I knew this would be difficult. I knew that there would be drama involving my father and his job. But I thought it was worth the fight. I thought my love would be enough for him. Apparently it wasn't.

I wasn't good enough for him. He was forced to watch me and he probably just felt sorry for my situation. He was comforting me. That's all our one month fling was to him. Sympathy.

And like a fool I fell for it.

Charlie thought my lack of communication and distant attitude was exhaustion from everything. The second we got home he told me to go straight to bed.

Walking into my home felt strange. It felt foreign. It wasn't my home anymore. When those people entered it and Edward came into my life, it lost its comfort. Even if he didn't want me, I knew that home was wherever Edward was. Edward wasn't here.

I took a shower. Or at least, I attempted one.

I wound up sitting on the floor of my tiny shower crying.

I cried for Edward. For losing him because of my inability to be enough.

I cried for myself. For being so weak that I felt this inadequate because he wasn't here.

I just cried.

I cried even harder when I compared it to the night of my break down with Edward. Because thinking of that brought back the memory of the first time I said I love you.

When I lost the ability to tell if I was crying or if it was water from the shower on my face, I got out of the shower. I didn't even bother to dry off. I just put my robe on and lay down in bed. It wasn't even my bed because I couldn't share it with him.

It was that moment, lying there, that I realized I would never share a bed with him again.

Because he left me.

In the morning my eyes were dried shut and it stung to try and open them. I fumbled my way down the hall and into the bathroom to splash cold water on my face, hoping I would wake up.

_Maybe it was a dream?_

Stupid Bella.

After putting on sweat pants and an old ratty sweat shirt I went downstairs. Maybe breakfast would clear my head a little. I thought I was hungry at least.

I could hear laughter and I recognized the sound as Charlie and Jacob. They were happy I was home. And that just made me feel even shittier.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd be up soon!" Jake got up and came over to hug me. It felt good to be held again, even if it was Jake. I squeezed his waist firmly and I could feel the prickles of tears behind my eyes.

Jacob pulled back and looked into my eyes, seemingly searching for something but I wasn't sure what. His eyes narrowed but before he could speak he was interrupted by Charlie cursing at the pan of bacon he was wrestling with.

"Here, dad, I'll help." My voice sounded dead even to me. But the ever clueless Charlie just laughed and shrugged one shoulder. I was happy he couldn't tell I was upset. He usually couldn't.

I ended up cooking the bacon and eggs that my father couldn't. I fixed a plate for both men and just made some toast for myself.

"You okay there Bells?" Charlie asked. He looked concerned at me over the top of his coffee cup.

"I'm fine, just drained. It's good to be home though." Charlie nodded and put his cup down. He reached for my hand and held it gently.

"I really did miss you Bella. I wish that night wouldn't have happened. I wish I could have kept you safe." He looked pained and I knew it was hard for him to show emotion.

"Me too, dad. I wish it had never happened either." I smiled and squeezed his hand. He gave a quick nod and went back to his breakfast. It was Jake that stared at me, scrutinizing my every move, it seemed, since I had woken up. Alone, I might add.

I was cleaning the dishes when Jake wrapped his warm arms around me, squeezing me nearly to death.

"Can't… breathe… Jake…" I managed to get out. He let me go but kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Alright Belly, we have some catching up to do. So get your ass upstairs and put on something good enough to be seen in." He joked. I laughed half-heartedly before trudging upstairs to change into some jeans but kept my sweatshirt on.

Jake drove us to our spot. I had missed it there, we spend so much time there growing up and it had been the best place for us to go when we needed to talk about the problems going on in our mundane lives.

His garage.

The smell of rubber tires and car oil always put me at ease.

He parked his car in the small space and shut off the engine. We hopped in the backseat like old times. Indian style facing each other. It was always funny to see him try to get his legs to fit but he did it for the sake of venting.

"Alright. So what's wrong?" He started. I sighed ready to continue my lie of "just tired."

"Nothing, I'm just-"

"If you say 'I'm just tired' one more time today, I'm going to lose it. I know you're not being honest Bella. And when I looked in your eyes this morning, I saw it." He said, cutting me off.

"Saw what?" I asked, confused.

"Heartbreak. Complete and total heartbreak. The last time I saw that look was when Renee forgot to call you on your 18th birthday. What's _wrong_?" He stressed. I looked down at my lap. I hated lying to Jake and the fact that he saw my heartbreak meant that I couldn't keep lying to him or myself for that matter.

"He left without saying goodbye." I whispered. I chanced a glance up at Jake. His head was cocked to the side and his eyes were narrowed in confusion and thought. I cleared my throat before explaining thoroughly. "Edward. He… he told me h-he loved me. But he _left_ me." A strangled sob escaped my throat as I said the last part.

I didn't think I had anymore tears left to shed, but apparently I did as the flood gates opened up again and I cried.

Jake just held my hand. He held my hand as I choked out sobs and words all at once.

"He wasn't there! He j-just g-gave up on me, on us. He didn't e-even tell me he wa-was leaving. He just left." My sobs were mixed with whimpers as I tried to form words. "I'm not go-good enough. He doesn't love me! I love him but he doesn't even love me." I began sobbing too hard speak and Jake leaned forward to awkwardly wrap me in his arms.

I just cried on his shoulder uncontrollably for what felt like hours. The whole time, Jacob just rubbed my back and shushed me waiting for me to calm myself down.

I slowly began to calm myself and all that was left were hiccups and shaky breaths.

I leaned back and looked at Jakes shirt apologetically. It was pretty soaked.

"Look, I don't know the situation, and I don't know Edward. I do know, however, that he risked his life for you. He protected you that night in a way that he didn't have to. He took you to a safe place and made sure that you were okay. He took care of you. Now, I don't know about this love thing with you both and like I said, I don't know Edward. But I know you. And _no one _walks away from Bella Swan easily. It was probably the hardest thing in the world for him to do, and he was probably forced.

"Maybe something happened with his job and he was forced to handle the situation more detailed that he imagined. Maybe he is dying to get a hold of you right now, but can't because of everything going on. That day was hectic and as soon as I heard that Charlie was flying out to get you, I hoped on the next flight and was there at the hospital when you arrived." He paused to reach out into the front seat and pop open the glove compartment. He pulled out a clean red grease rag and handed it to me.

I wiped my face and noticed my hiccups were gone and my breaths were returning to normal. Once Jake saw this too, he continued.

"When I got to the hospital, your father was there by the gurney. He was talking to a guy with red hair. I'm guessing that's Edward. Mostly because the second Charlie turned away from him, he turned to you and looked utterly in pain. Some big guy in a suit kept telling him that he had to leave because the helicopter was there to escort the Volturi out. But your Edward would not budge. He stayed as long as he could by you side until the big man physically moved him out of the room."

I had no clue who this bid guy was but he pissed my off.

"Anyway, apart from my craptastic way of telling stories," I had to smile at that, "what I'm trying to say is that there is no way this guy likes being away from you right now. If you just give it time, he will find you and find a way back to you. It's impossible to stay away from you girl." He smiled his Jake smile at me, the one that lifts my spirits whenever I see it.

It might have worked a little.

"I don't know. I just don't want to get my hopes up. It's easy for you to say that he will come back to me, but what if he doesn't. Jake, it hurts to breathe just thinking about not being with him. He didn't just protect me that month, he changed me. He made me feel love and passion and-"I was cut off by gagging coming from Jake.

"Isabella, I don't wanna know what this guy made you feel for a month. Yuck!" I laughed, finally for real, at his face. He looked disgusted.

"Well, Jake, it was a REALLY long month. Something had to pass the time and entertain me." I winked and laughed even louder and his gagging noises.

"Too much, Bella! Too fucking much!" My giggles finally died down and Jake stopped looking mortified.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled meekly. "Sorry I was such a girl." He laughed and punched my shoulder.

"Eh, it had to come out sometime. But really Bells, give it time. Give him time." He looked seriously at me.

I nodded and smiled at him. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know if Edward would really come back. But Jacob was right. I had to be positive. I had to believe that Edward really did love me and want to be in my life.

I just had to wait.

**So that was utterly frustrating to get out! My mind was in 50 million directions with that one. There were so many ways this could have gone.**

**I'm nervous about how you feel on this one so make sure you review to let me know. Did you cry? Did you roll your eyes? Did you say "Awww?" LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**See ya next time! I'm going to sleep before a day of apartment hunting! Yay me!**


	19. You're the Reason I Come Home

**Hello :) So I know that it has been a while since I update but those of you who read Margaritas and Booths know that I just moved out. Things involving that have been consuming my time tremendously and my new lack of internet makes things difficult as well.**

**A lot of you were really disappointed in Bella's rationalizing and it shocked me. Bella is a worst case scenario kind of gal. She's negative and has low self-esteem. Also, she has just been through a traumatic ordeal. She isn't really thinking clearly. **

**Title comes from the song "You're the Reason I Come Home" by Ron Pope. The song doesn't necessarily fit with the chapter, but I love the chorus. It's beautiful! DOWNLOAD IT!**

**So here is chapter 19. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but we are definitely wrapping up. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy… unless you are under the age of 18 in which I feel uncomfortable with what you are about to read ;) WINKY FACE!**

_Rerun, rerun, rerun, stupid show, stupid show, oooh Lingo!_

Finally, some interesting television. As much as I love my reruns, you can only watch them so many times before you know all the words and there is no shock value!

It was a Friday night and I was sitting alone in my brand new apartment watching television. You know, the usual.

I had just moved out a little over a month ago and I was just starting to settle in. I was lucky enough to have saved up enough money so be able to afford cable. Otherwise, my dismal movie collection would have bored me to tears already and I would probably be going stir crazy.

When I first found the apartment both Charlie and Jake were a little hesitant about my moving out alone. I assured them that I would just fine alone and that I actually enjoyed it more. The only way they said they would be okay with my moving out was if I got a dog.

So now I am sitting here in my own apartment, on my own couch, petting my new dog Seth. He was a white and black Siberian husky and spent all of his time curled up in my lap sleeping or running around chasing air in living room.

So much for my attack dog.

The apartment complex I lived in was as close to empty as you could get without actually being empty. It was rare to see another inhabitant when I was home.

The building I was in held 4 separate apartments. I was apartment C on the second floor. My neighbor in D never left her couch because her wheelchair couldn't go down the stairs. It was beyond me how she got up there in the first place. I didn't question the old lady.

Apartment A, below me, housed a lesbian couple who spent their days out in the garden and their nights on the couch strumming on a guitar and singing. The nights I couldn't take the silence of my apartment I would sneak downstairs and listen to them sing from the steps in the hallway. My favorite was when they sang Waiting in Vain, the Annie Lennox version. It always mellowed me out.

Apartment B was inhabited by a rock star, or so he thought. He was gone all night long and came home around 6am every morning and slept all day. I only met him once and his attitude and cocky demeanor had me turning the other way.

I now take writing classes at a small school downtown. There are only 10 people in my entire class. It helps with the nerves of reading out loud when there aren't as many people listening.

I was finding my groove again. I was moving on.

On the outside that is.

My insides were still pinning for _him_.

Five months had gone by and still, no word from Edward.

When I first returned from the hospital, I was a wreck. I was convinced that Edward had moved on and forgotten me. That all of his feelings were just "heat of the moment" inspired.

He couldn't really love me.

But after my talk with Jake, I tried to accept the reality of the situation.

Edward had broken "protocol" or whatever it's called and he was probably dealing with a lot of things on his plate. After the arrest of all surviving members of the Volturi the news media was all over it. He was probably still dealing with it all. I was even getting phone calls and visitors from news companies wanting a statement from me. It was always "No comment."

But even though I had accepted the fact that he hadn't abandoned me and I was just extremely overdramatic (to which I blame the traumatic events of the past) I still ached for him to come back to me.

Everything felt numb and weak without him.

My heart beat like it was just doing its job, not like it had the motivation.

My body worked on auto-pilot, like it didn't have a purpose to move.

And my head stayed tuned into the only man that could make my heart beat with passion and made my body work with reason and drive.

I missed him.

I thought about calling his family, just to say thank you and that I missed them. But then I remembered that a number is required for an action like that. I didn't have that number.

I also wished I could contact Edward. However, I was a little scared to.

One, the insecure part of me decided, what if he changed his feelings for me or thought I had changed my feelings.

Two, the old Bella decided, what would I say?

"_Hey baby, it's me. Remember that one time when you saved me from a gang of thieves?! Oh and how about the time when you kidnapped me and pretended you were a criminal. Good times! By the way, do you still love me?"_

See, it's a little harder than it sounds!

So I was being old fashioned about it and waiting for him to make the first move.

Old fashion was code for chicken shit according to Jake.

My father kept his mouth shut about the whole "But daddy I love him!" conversation we had after my talk with Jake. It hadn't gone as well as I had hoped. It ended with him huffing away and turning on a rerun of a baseball game.

_What's with this family and reruns?_

My stomach rumbled as a commercial for pizza came on. I got up and went to my pantry to look for anything tasty to eat.

It was a choice between Mac and Cheese or Ramen Noodles.

I chose pizza.

A quick call to my favorite pizza place had me even hungrier than before. Just knowing the food was coming made me more ready to eat than before.

30 minutes later and I was more than ready for my pizza to arrive. Lingo was over and I was now watching Match Game which thoroughly excited me. No one makes me laugh like Brett and Charles and I always longed for a kiss from Richard Dawson!

A knock at the door interrupted my show. Seth leaped up and began howling at the door. He wasn't much of a barker.

"Quiet Seth! It's just the pizza. One sec!" I called out the both Seth and the pizza man. I ran around the room looking for my purse to get the money out. _How much did they say it was again?_

I grabbed a twenty for safety and hurried back to the door where Seth was still howling and pawing at the door.

"Back off Seth! Oh, now you go all watchdog on me?" I said as I bent down and pulled on his collar with my finger to hold him back.

I opened the door and spit out a quit apology to the pizza man whom all I could see of was his nice jeans because Seth was leaping at the delicious smelling pizza and I was pulling on him to try to settle him down.

"I'm so sorry, he's not normally like this! Seth, stop it!" I looked up at the pizza man to give him an apologetic smile and instead gasped at what I saw, or rather who.

It was Edward.

I straightened up in shock and in the process let go of Seth.

"Shit!" I ran towards him and attempted to jump him but instead missed. I ended up rolling down the small flight of stairs and into the small space before the next flight of stairs. I looked around nervously for Seth only to see him above me panting over me with his head cocked to the side.

"Little Fucker." I said quietly to him. It was my second name for him.

"Bella! Are you alright?" His velvety voice broke me out of my stare down with my hyper beast of a dog. I looked up into his mesmerizing green eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm okay, a little embarrassed but okay." I attempted a smile. He extended his hand to me and I gladly accepted it. The second his hand touched mine I felt the same spark that I had been missing.

My body began moving with purpose.

He lifted me from the ground but he didn't release my hand. His eyes darted back and forth between mine as if he was reading me.

"Hi." I said because what else was there to say really.

"Hello." Now that he was standing close I could really see him. He was still stunningly beautiful. He had more stubble than ever before but I found it a little sexy. His eyes were different though. They were sadder, pained, and guilty.

"Let's go inside." I whispered. He nodded his head and released me. He turned and picked the pizza off the floor. I forgot about that.

"Come on Seth." He enthusiastically followed the pizza box, not me of course, back into the apartment.

Edward was standing in the middle of the living room looking around awkwardly. His back was to me and when I entered the room he turned to me. The whole thing was awkward.

"So, do you want some pizza?" It seemed appropriate to say at the time…

"Um, sure, I guess. Where do you want me to set it down?" He turned side to side looking for a place for the pizza to go.

"The coffee table is fine." He nodded and set down the box. Seth trotted over and sniffed the box. "Seth, no. Back off." I said half-heartedly. He wasn't going to back off, I knew.

I couldn't decide if sitting next to him on the couch or on the love seat would be less awkward. I chose next to him, the pizza was in front of him after all.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. Edward was looking around at my apartment and I was busy pushing Seth away from the still untouched food. Edward finally broke the silence.

"How old is… Seth?" He asked. Seth perked up at his name being spoken and came around to Edward's side. Edward patted him on the head and scratched his ears.

"He's two. I got him about a month ago. Charlie wanted me to have a dog if I was going to be living alone." He simply nodded and kept paying more attention to my dog than he had to me.

Finally he sighed and stopped petting Seth. He turned his body to me and ran his fingers throw his hair.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. So much happened after… and I had to deal with the media on top of all the legal aspects of everything. I wanted so badly to just call you and just talk but so much was happening. Not to mention the trouble I was in for doing what I had done in the first place. I just had so much on my plate and-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him to me.

"I missed you so much, Edward." It took him a minute to recover but when he finally did and wrapped his arms around me, it felt like home. My heart had the motivation to beat and my body felt like it was moving with purpose. The purpose was to never let go.

"I missed you too, Bella." He squeezed my body tightly and I buried my face in his neck, just breathing in his scent.

I pulled back slightly just to look at his face while I spoke. "It hurt at first, waking up without you, and it took some time to regain my sense and I knew that you were busy. I waited for you." I whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." He whispered back. His hand left my waist and traveled to my face where he brushed his fingers lightly over my cheek and then lips. I kissed his finger tips and closed my eyes. I was praying this wasn't another dream.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." I sighed wistfully. Edward laughed and I opened my eyes.

"Unless you dream about Seth eating pizza, then you are fully awake." I looked at him confused until I followed his sight to see Seth digging in to my uneaten pizza. Well it used to be uneaten.

"Seth! No! Out!" I screeched. His snout was covered in pizza sauce and he looked up at me with innocent eyes. "Bad dog!" I scolded and pointed at him. He whined, ducked his head, and hid himself under the coffee table.

I sighed and turned to find Edward missing. "Edward?" I called out. He didn't respond and I got a little nervous thinking that I had finally hit rock bottom and was crazy enough to believe he had been here.

I got up and walked past the dining room/office space and peeked into the kitchen. No Edward. I turned the corner and saw my light on in my bedroom.

Edward was standing at my window and he appeared to be pushing on my window frame. His brows were furrowed and he looked perplexed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't seem fazed and kept inspecting my window.

"You don't have enough security in this apartment. I'm sure you love this big open window but the curtain alone isn't going to keep the perverts from peeping in. Also, the fixture seems outdated. Someone could easily climb a ladder and break in from this window alone! You're a young, beautiful girl living all alone in this apartment and the area isn't all that great! And your 'watch-dog' is more of a 'scaredy cat' than anything. This is not okay." He turned to look at me completely serious and the look on his face proved that he was very upset about the state of things.

Of course I just laughed.

A little too loudly.

He looked a little offended.

"So what you are saying is that it is not safe for me to live here?" I asked once my giggles stopped. His expression went from annoyance that I was laughing to disbelief.

"This is not safe, Bella! I mean, I know you need independence but couldn't you have found a roommate? I'm worried about you all alone here Bella." He stepped to me and held my hand in his. I almost laughed again but his face was just so precious I didn't want him to be offended again.

"Would I have been better off living at home with my father?" I asked trying to get him to see the point.

"Let's see, all alone in a crappy neighborhood," he held out his left hand and released his right to bring it up opposite of the left. "Or with the chief of police." He raised his right hand and looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, well this is how I look at it. Either I live on my own," I copied his actions from before, "or stay at my father's house so some gang and a secret undercover cop can break in and then kidnap me…" I trailed off and looked him with an eyebrow raised.

He looked annoyed. He huffed and turned back towards the window with his arms crossed giving it the up-down. "Point taken." He said quietly. "I just don't like it Bella. I'm worried about you. I protected you for a month and then I had to leave you for 5 months. It killed me, not knowing if you were okay."

He turned to me and I saw the same look in his eyes that I saw when we were together. It warmed my heart to see he still cared. I only hoped he still loved me.

"You have to understand, Bella. I came back and went to your home to find you but your father said you had moved out. I imagined you all alone and it hurt because I knew you didn't have me protecting you. If something had happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself! I know that you can take care of yourself but I just can't stand the thought of not being there to save you. Even if it's something small like you can't reach a bowl on the top shelf or you stubbed your toe on the ottoman. I never want you to feel like I'm—"

I cut him off with an attack of the lips. He needed to shut up badly and apparently the only way I was capable of shutting him up tonight was by attacking him. I needed him to stop talking because his Superman complex was beginning to get ridiculous and he was starting to sound adorable talking about reaching things on top shelves and whatnot.

I also just really needed to feel his lips on mine.

The familiarity of his lips on mine and his tongue dancing with mine was perfection. I felt at home again. His taste was everything I remembered it being and I soaked up every bit of it.

Our kiss was heated and desperate and probably headed in a bad direction but we were too into it to care. We should have been discussing important issues like where we stood, what we were doing for 5 months, what was supposed to happen now that he was back in my life but all I could think about was having him closer to me in every way.

He must have agreed because soon I could feel his hands drifting to my bottom and I was being lifted in the air. Rather than have my legs dangle I decided to wrap them around his waist.

Boy was I glad I decided that.

I could feel his erection through his thick denim pants and we both moaned at the contact. I could feel him walking backwards and soon I was falling on top of him onto my bed.

I lightly bit his lip and pulled on it before releasing it and diving onto his neck with my lips and tongue. He moaned and pressed my hips into his. I began rocking back and forth on his lap, his moans and grunts spurring me on. Not to mention the friction was incredible.

He rolled us over trapping me beneath his body and scooted us into the middle of the bed so we weren't hanging off.

He sat up and discarded his shirt. God I missed ogling his body. He quickly leaned down and moved down my body a bit until his face was level with my stomach. He lifted my shirt up to my breasts and placed tender kisses all around my belly button. My fingers threaded themselves into his hair at the sensation and my eyes rolled back into my head.

He kissed lower until he reached the waistband of my fleece sweatpants. He brushed his lips lightly along the skin above my pants leaving me breathless and anticipating his next move. He began tugging the pant legs revealing my hips inch by inch driving me crazy with need.

I tried to show him that he was going to slow by gripping the hem of my shirt and ripping it over my head. He glanced up and smirked but continued placing hot open mouth kisses on my hip bones. He left another kiss over top my underwear making me moan loudly before finally jerking my pants off completely in one smooth motion.

He climbed back up my body and went straight for the strap of my bra with his teeth snapping it before releasing and speaking into my cleavage.

"I've been waiting to see you for 5 months woman and I plan on making this good and taking my time so don't rush me." He mumbled as he kissed the top of my breasts and over my nipples. Even through my bra the feeling was wonderful.

"Baby you can take all the time you need some other night. I need you now, badly. Please, Edward." I begged. He responded by biting my nipple through my bra and my back arched into his mouth.

"So impatient."

I roughly grabbed his face and pulled him to me with all the strength I could muster.

"Patience is waiting for a man to tell me the truth when I overheard his lies. Patience is waking up in a hospital bed without the man I've been with every minute of every day. Patience is waiting 5 months to see the love of my life and not knowing where he is or what he is doing or if he still loves me. So yea, right now I'm impatient. But I think I've been patient enough. Right now I want to feel every inch of you filling me up. Is that really too much to ask?" His eyes went from guilty to lust-filled during my little spiel and I think he got the hint.

He ripped the front clasp of my bra off and before I had time to protest his mouth attached itself to a nipple and his hand began cupping me through my panties.

"Holy shit…" Was all I could really manage to say. I managed to slip my broken bra off my shoulders and through it somewhere in the room.

My back was arching and his hand was bittersweet torture as he rubbed me. It felt good but I needed him closer. Now.

His hand removed itself and I whimpered at the loss. Then his fingers wrapped around the small string one the side of my thong and tugged.

_Dear God… please tell me he just ripped my fucking panties._

A rush of moisture released from me at the realization that he did in fact rip my thong.

His mouth released my nipple from its sweet torture and his perfect lips attached themselves to mine. As we kissed his fingers began moving through my wetness. He would occasionally touch my clit sending my body into a frenzy only to retreat.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" I moaned out. He replied with two long fingers plunging themselves into my pussy and thrusting them slowly but firmly. Just the way I liked it. He caressed my clit with his thumb and I bucked my hips into his hand.

"So good… so fucking good." I spoke into his waiting mouth. He caught all of my moans and pants with his mouth.

I was getting so close and I just needed a bit more until I could finally cum. It had been so long, too long.

"I'm so close." I whispered.

Suddenly Edward removed his hand and I nearly cried. I opened my eyes to see him rolling on top of me naked.

_When did he take off his pants?_

"I want to feel you cum on my cock, not my fingers." My eyes rolled back at his words. I missed his dirty words.

My hands gripped his bicep and neck as he positioned himself at my entrance. A quick glance and a nod from me sealed it as he plunged into me.

I forgot how big he was. We both gasped at the sensation.

He paused to let me adjust but I could see that his arms where shaking with restraint.

"Mmm, baby please. Fuck me." I knew my words would start a fire under his ass and I was right. He omitted a loud "fuck" before thrusting into me hard and fast.

I forgot how good it felt as my breast moved against his chest. I forgot how spectacular it felt when he fucked me. I forgot how much I fucking loved how tight his hands would grip my hips. I even forgot those sexy grunts and groaned.

My previous impending orgasm picked up again but I felt ill prepared for the sudden strength of it.

"Oh GOD!" I screamed. My walls spasmed around him and my body arched almost painfully and it ignited him further as he dropped my hips and held on to my headboard for leverage.

"You feel so good, Bella. So tight, so wet, so hot. God damn I almost forgot." It was like he echoed all my thoughts.

I wanted him to cum so badly. I needed to remember his face as he came.

"Cum, Edward. Cum for me." I panted and moaned beneath him. I raised my hips higher and rolled them as I met his thrust and scratched my nails down his back.

With a roar and a grunt he came inside of me. His body twitched and shook on top of me and his orgasm sparked another one for me totally unexpected but it was lighter than the one before. I loved it when he was animalistic when we fucked.

He collapsed on top of my sweaty body but I welcomed the weight. He breathed erratically into my neck and I was no better.

After a minute he kissed my neck and rolled off of me. He didn't allow for a long separation and soon I was being pulled to lie on top of his equally sweaty body.

We were quiet for a few minutes and I almost fell asleep until his beautiful soft voice broke the silence.

"I never stopped loving you just to let you know. I never stopped and I never will." I just turned my head so my lips made contact with his chest. I kissed the place where his heart was slowing down its wild beating.

"I'll always love you too." I whispered into his chest.

A strange gargled whine broke our bubble and I lifted my head to look at Edward.

"Was that you?" I asked. He looked just as confused and shook his head.

It took a minute until I finally realized what I was hearing. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"SETH!"

I jumped off of Edward and stumbled into my living, still naked, to find a moaning Seth lying on the floor and an empty pizza box lying beside him.

Note to self: never leave Seth in the living room when having wild reunion sex with Edward.

**So what did you think? Was my lemon okay? I don't write them often so I need some encouragement. That means PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you, please!**

**K, thanks, bye!**


	20. Near to You

**Disclaimer: I'm no Mrs. Meyer. If I was, I would be able to afford my rent and bills…**

**Oooh damn… I'm in trouble huh… 5 months… No bueno…**

**I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed my last chapter! 50 reviews! I've never ever had that many! I was so excited!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone that added me to their favorites and alert lists as well. It warms my heart oh so much!**

**I won't bore you with excuses… I clearly suck! So I'll just give you chapter 20. The final chapter until the epilogue. Let's hope it doesn't take me months to write that one, right!**

**For those of you still out there… *cricket cricket***

…**Enjoy!**

The night Edward returned to me we stayed in bed talking.

We talked about the details of the case. Aro was indicted for his crimes and Laurent pled guilty and no contest to any charges. His prison time was less than Aro's.

I didn't want to hear details about where Edward was and what he was doing. It was the past and I wanted a new beginning; a redo.

But while I didn't want to hear details, Edward still gave them. I knew he was feeling guilty over being gone for so long, but I was over it.

He was here now, and that was all that mattered.

So from night to morning to mid afternoon, we lay in my bed, cuddling and talking and just remembering what if felt like to be safe in his arms again. His promises of never leaving were consistent in my ear and I breathed sighs of relief every time the words were spoken.

We had made the decision to take things slow. Of course, we would never take back the "I love you's" but we had spent every day together for over a month. This time around, I was looking forward to dates and talking on the phone. Like a normal relationship. When I voiced my enthusiasm of a normal relationship, Edward just raised an eyebrow and said, "There isn't much that's traditional about you and me."

He may or may not have had a point there.

Either way, it was as traditional and normal as we could get. I knew that there would be times when Edward's job would have him traveling for periods of time and in dangerous situations. When I told him that I was ready for whatever his job had to throw at our relationship he answered vaguely about not worrying about it.

Around 5 in the evening our stomachs decided to speak up about the lack of food. Since my damn dog had consumed my dinner for the night, I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours.

We got up and searched the house to find the supplies to make dinner. I, being the lazy procrastinator I am, hadn't gone shopping in quite some time so our options were limited to spaghetti or Alfredo.

Apparently I'm a fan of pasta.

"How does your father feel about you living on your own for the first time?" Edward asked as he stirred the sauce for the spaghetti.

I picked up a steaming noodle to see if it was ready. I chewed it and decided it needed a few minutes.

"Well, he was hesitant at first but he understands that it's time. Plus, my job pays well enough for me to afford a place in a good enough area." He wrapped his arm around me as I talked and the action felt comfortable and I welcomed his touch with familiarity.

"That's good. And you like it? Living alone, I mean." His fingertips ran along my sides and I melted into his side.

"It has its moments. I like the quiet time but it gets lonely. Sometimes I get nervous, or think I hear something that isn't there…" I said the last part quietly. Edward just nodded silently and looked contemplative. I kissed his chest and he pulled me closer. "But you're here now." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead in response. We continued cooking in silence. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I was imagining him staying here forever. I wondered where he would be headed off to soon. I plucked another hot noodle from the spoon and blew on it to cool it before tasting it again.

"You're going to eat all of the noodles before we get to eat." Edward deadpanned.

"Shut up. I was testing it to see if it's ready."

"You can tell when it gets puffier."

"First of all, puffier? Really? Second, that doesn't always work. These are fat noodles too. Already semi-puffy."

"Well, I can clearly see that these noodles are not ready just based on the way they look."

"Edward, sometimes it doesn't hurt to taste-test."

"Bella, sometimes taste-testing is code for impatient and hungry now."

"When are you leaving?" My question caught him off guard as he dropped his arm from me.

"Do you want me to leave because we are arguing about puffy noodles?" He raised his brow looking amused.

"No." My voice was quiet and small. "I just want to know when you're leaving again. I don't actually want you to leave."

Edward was quiet as he thought over my words. He brought his hand up to brush some hair that had fallen over my face away and cupped my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'll be wherever you want me to be."

I looked up into his beautiful face. I would never get used to his beauty. His striking green eyes and perfect pink lips would always draw me in and set me on fire. I couldn't look into his eyes and not remember the kind way that he treated me the first time I looked into his eyes. The truth and honesty I saw in them along with kindness and intensity made my head spin and I would get lost in them. I could read his eyes so well. Right now he was completely serious. He was here to stay.

"I want you here with me." His body seemed to sag with relief. "What about your job?"

"Bella, we don't have to worry about it anymore." His arms wrapped around me as I looked up at his with confusion. He sighed once before continuing. "They fired me." He smiled his crooked smile as I gaped at him.

"What why?" I screeched. If he was fired because of me I would never forgive myself.

"Bella, I broke a lot of protocol. I can't even begin to tell you the amount of rules I violated." I was still staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. "I would have quit anyway. I can't be there if it means being away from you."

"But-" I began before I was cut off by his lips against mine.

"No buts'." He said after he pulled away. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me gone, but that will require a lot of work on your part because I plan to fight with you to stay." He smiled brightly and bent to kiss me.

When he tried to pull away I just forced his mouth to stay with mine. I didn't care if we had just spent hours and hours in bed. I needed him again.

"Bella, were going to have mushy dinner unless you let me go." I whined in protest as he untangled himself from me. "No one likes mushy noodles."

I pouted but he ignored me and began searching for the strainer.

We ate dinner at my very unused dining table. Seth sat at our feet begging for food even though he had consumed enough food to last a lifetime. I told Edward not to give him any because he would just come expect it with every meal. He thought he was being covert but I saw him sneak a few bites of spaghetti to Seth.

After dinner we decided to cuddle up for a movie. I just grabbed something off the shelf and stuck it in. I didn't plan on watching. I was way too tired and looking forward to just spooning with Edward on the couch.

I fell asleep the second his fingers began slowly caressing my skin. It always managed to put me to sleep and calm me.

I woke up with a start when I heard loud knocking. The movie was still on but it was just the credits rolling and it was quiet. I instantly panicked until I felt arms tighten around me.

"I'll get it, don't move." He said quietly in my ear. His hand grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

He untangled his legs from mine and got up quietly before walking to the door with set hot on his heels panting excitedly. My heart beat loudly in my chest, I was sure he could hear it across the room.

He looked into the peep hole and his body froze this unfroze before he opened the door quickly.

It was my father.

"Cullen?" He asked as he stared at Edward with a confused expression.

"Chief Swan?"

"Dad?"

"Bella?"

Seth barked loudly and we all were startled out of our confusion before Charlie turned his gaze to mine. His eyes narrowed but his lip twitched.

"I've been calling you every 5 minutes all day and you haven't answered once young lady. I came down here to see if anything was wrong." His brown eyes flew to Edward. "Now I know why you didn't answer."

I hadn't even thought of Charlie trying to get in touch with me. I had been so focused on Edward that I didn't even think about anything else.

"I am so sorry, dad. I didn't think. I'm so sorry." I knew it worried him that I was alone here and I usually talked to him multiple times a day.

"It's okay Bella, I understand." He was still looking at Edward and things got really tense. "Didn't know you were back, Cullen. How long for?"

Edward scratched the back of his neck nervously and cleared his throat.

"Indefinitely, sir." Charlie's lip twitched again.

"Where are you staying?" I raised an eye at my noisy father. He knew damn well Edward would stay with me.

Edward looked torn on the proper answer so I answered for him.

"With me, where else would he stay?" Charlie answered with a head nod and another twitch. Those were getting real old real fast.

It was quiet for a few moments and we all just stood there. I was staring down my father who was glancing back and forth between the pair of us. Edward had occupied himself with petting Seth's suddenly obedient head.

Finally Charlie sighed and shrugged a shoulder.

"Well, good. I didn't like her living alone any ways." He turned and walked the couple steps back to the door before turning back and winking at me. "Don't ignore me again." I nodded and smiled back before he closed the door and left.

"Well that was fun." Edward whispered. Seth walked to the window sill and leaned on it watching Charlie leave the apartment and get back in his car.

"Yes, very." I giggled. His lips turned up a bit at the corner before letting out a big yawn.

I got up and took his hand in mine before stand on my toes to plant a big kiss on his lips.

"Let's go back to bed." I whispered. He nodded and I went to lock the door before leading him away.

We walked hand in hand back to my room and Seth followed behind slowly.

"You need clothes. Did you bring any?" I asked quietly.

"I did. They are in my car. I'll get them in the morning."

He stripped to his boxers before climbing into my big purple bed, which made me smile a little at the site. I grabbed a shirt and quickly changed before joining him. Seth lay at our feet.

That night we slept wrapped in each other. It was the best sleep I had gotten in 5 months. I slept knowing I was safe and happy. There were so many unanswered questions but I was willing to wait. If we took the time, we would get to know each other again and better. I had found love and I wasn't letting it go. I didn't care about the circumstances or the technicalities. All I knew was that I was wrapped in my loves arms and I was meant to be here in this moment.

Only good things would come our way now.

**And Scene!**

**How was it? This is the last chapter until the epilogue. I can't believe I finished it! Almost…**

**As most firsts go, I wish I could take some things back. I reread scenes and I cringe and I shudder and I just really don't like a lot of stuff said. But it was my first piece and I have no regrets. **

**HOWEVER! I have been thinking about doing a rewrite of this story. I want to explore what would have happened if Edward was actually a bad guy who kidnapped Bella. I think about it all the time but I don't know if I'll ever get around to it…**

**OH! LOOK OUT FOR BREATH-OF-TWILIGHT'S COUNTDOWN TO V-DAY! I HAVE A ONE-SHOT FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited to make sure you look out for that in February! **


	21. Epilogue

**The Epilogue**

**Enjoy :)**

"_My blood pumped through my veins as I ran further and further away. I could faintly here his footsteps behind me gain in proximity. I knew I should feel fear but all I could feel was excitement. He was gaining on me quick and I had nowhere else to run. I was at a road block. He was just behind me now. All I would have to do was turn around and face my captor. My breath came out in quick bursts as I heard his feet stop behind me. He had caught me. The game was up. I was his. I would run no more. _

_His velvet voice caressed my body as he spoke to me._

'_There is nowhere left to run. You're mine now.' He whispered and the sound melted my body._

'_What if I don't want to be yours?' I breathed. His cold, strong arms pulled my body into his embrace tightly and I gasped. His lips slowly descended on my bare neck. His tongue peeked out to slowly lick my pulse point and I tilted my head back in silent subjugation. There would be no fighting. I couldn't fight him any longer._

'_Tell me then. Tell me you don't want to belong to me.' He spoke against my pulsing neck. Shivers and goose bumps ran up my spine as his cold breath traveled up my neck to settle against my ear until he spoke again. 'Say it!'_

_I drew a deep breath at the intensity of his words. He knew I would never deny him. I did belong to him and I forever would._

'_I'm yours.' My voice was quiet but he heard me loud and clear. He growled low in my ear and lowered his lips once again to my neck. His sharp teeth scrapped against my skin and I gasped again but waited for what I knew was coming. My fate._

'_Mine.' He growled again before his teeth sunk into my awaiting flesh. Now, I would burn for him."_

Applause met my ears as I closed the book and looked up. I couldn't contain my smile as the audience applauded my words. They were words that I spent months and months deliberating and using carefully to make my now bestseller.

I looked out into the faces of the people in crowded bookstore. These were my fans. They loved my words and me. In turn, I loved them for all their support and positive feedback.

I searched the crowd for the one face I knew would be there. When I finally spotted him and his proud, welcoming smile my face light up even more.

Edward stuck by my side and was there for me every day and night as I worked through harsh cases of writers block and pure laziness. He was even there to comfort me when I received my rejection letters. I would cry on his shoulder for hours feeling like all my hard work was useless and he was there for me through it all.

The day I got the letter from the Meyer Publishing House saying they wanted to meet to talk about publishing _Forever Night_, he was there with a bouquet of pink roses, my favorite, and a bottle of champagne. We toasted to success and love and as I closed my eyes to savor the flavor of the champagne Edward had brought out a purple velvet box which held the most gorgeous ring I had ever laid eyes on.

I would never forget the moment and his sweet words.

_Flashback_

_Edward handed me a coffee cup with champagne in it before pouring his own._

"_A toast?" He raised his mug in the air and I followed suit. "To finally making your dreams come true. For all the hard work you put into this book. Honey, I am so proud of you. You continue to amaze me every day. I know that this book will be a best seller in no time and you will finally live out your dream. I love you, baby." _

_I quickly kissed his smiling lips before taking a sip of the no doubt expensive champagne. I knew it annoyed Edward that we didn't have glasses and instead were using coffee mugs._

_The bubbles tickled my nose and the champagne was delicious telling me that it truly was expensive._

_I opened my eyes and noticed Edward was holding out a purple box in front of his chest._

_My eyes widened and with shaking hands put my mug on the table._

"_Edward?" I asked._

"_I always knew we were meant to be together. I didn't fully breathe until I met you. I never knew how much better life could be without you. I know the start of our relationship wasn't the best way to begin, but if it weren't for those circumstances, I never would have known you. I don't want to go through life without you again."_

_He paused and took a deep breath before continuing._

"_We never finished our game of 20 questions, remember?" I nodded my head; I would never forget a day we spend together. "Well, I have been waiting to ask you the last question for so long."_

_He slowly bent to one knee and my hands flew to my mouth. My heart was beating erratically in my chest. I couldn't believe this was happening._

"_Question 20; will you marry me?" I immediately wrapped my arms around his body throwing him to the ground. I kissed his entire face feeling nothing but elation and joy and just… I was so freaking happy!_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Edward, I love you so much!" I was marrying Edward Cullen. I was finally getting my book published. It was the best damn day ever._

We were engaged for 3 months before we got married in a simple but classy and intimate wedding. My book was published just a month later. Everything was falling into place and my life was really coming together.

And just yesterday I found out I was 2 months pregnant.

I hadn't told Edward yet. I was waiting for the right moment and the right situation. I didn't want to just tell him. I wanted something memorable to tell our future child.

And it's always more fun when there is a story!

We had talked about kids and Edward made it clear that he was ready and wanted a family. I was the one that was hesitant. I never really saw myself as a mother.

However, the second the doctor told me I was pregnant, and I got over the initial freak out, I was so happy and more than ready to be a mom.

Now I just had to tell him.

Before Edward came back to me I had been working at Barnes and Nobles. Who would have thought that just a few years later, I would be reading an excerpt from my now best seller.

"Thank you all for coming out. Isabella will be signing autographs at the table." My editor Charlotte stood next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She had become a good friend during the process of getting my book published. She knew I was excited to finally have my dream coming true.

She continued talking to the audience about purchasing my book and some other stuff by my attention was solely focused on my husband. He insisted on being in the audience instead of next to me and said he even wanted a signed copy of the book. I laughed at him but secretly was thankful that he was out there. It was comforting to see his face in the crowd. I was never really good at public speaking. His reassuring smile always helped ease the nerves and butterflies.

I sat at the table and the line formed waiting for me to sign.

Everyone said such sweet things to me and about my story. I never would have thought a love story about Vampires would be such a success. I had just started writing it for fun one night when Edward was working late at the station. I became hooked and kept writing until I have a novel on my hands. Edward convinced me to put it out there and I am so thankful for it.

"Oh, I am so excited to meet you!" A young girl who looked about 15 was standing in front of me holding out a copy of my book. "I love this story so much! I read it over and over! I just love Christy and Williams's relationship! Ahh! I'm totally gushing sorry!" She looked so excited and so embarrassed at the same time and I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well thank you so much! What's your name?" I reached out for the book and noticed Edward in line behind her smiling widely.

"Natasha." She was more subdued now. I signed a quick note and handed the book back to her. "Thanks!" She smiled and I returned it.

"Thank you." She walked away and Edward took her place.

"Congratulations, baby." He said quietly. I couldn't contain my smile as I took the book from his hands. "I've never been more proud." He whispered. He looked at me with so much love that I felt my own eyes well up with tears.

"I love you." I whispered back. He grinned his crooked smile at me making my heart flutter in my chest. I would never stop reacting to that grin.

"I love you too." He mouthed back.

I opened his book to sign it. There were a million things I could say to him. A million ways to say thank you. He will never know how much his presence completes my life. Through everything we had been through, he has been and always will be there for me. I had no words for how amazing he was for me.

Suddenly, two words came to the forefront of my mind. I quickly wrote and signed my name before shutting it and handing it back.

"I'll be over there with Charlie and Jake when it's time." He winked and left to go stand with the other men in my life.

I continued signing autographs for fans for another hour. I was antsy to get done, not that I was ungrateful for my fans. I just wanted to go back to Edward to see if he had read my message.

When Charlotte finally told the line that the hour had passed I breathed a sigh of relief. My hand was getting cramped and my jaw hurt from smiling in so many pictures.

After another hour of formalities we wrapped it all up and said our goodbyes.

"Hey Bells, were gonna head back to the house. See you there?" Jake asked as he put his coat on to leave. Charlie was having people over to celebrate at his house.

"Alice sent me a text saying they landed about half an hour ago and were setting at the hotel then would head over." Edward said as he held my coat up for me to put on.

_He clearly didn't read the note._

"Okay sounds good. See you guys there." My heart was beating frantically with nerves over Edward's reaction.

We walked out of the bookstore hand in hand. Barnes and Noble was located at the mall and it was night meaning everything was lit up.

"Wanna go for a walk first? We have a bit of time." I asked. I needed Edward to know and I didn't want to wait till we got to the party.

Edward smiled down on me and nodded. He released my hand and wrapped his left arm around my shoulder pulling me into his warm body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we walked slowly around the outdoor mall. It reminded me of when we went out in Chicago. The day I met Laurent.

"So how are you feeling after today?" Edward broke the silence.

"I'm happy." I smiled remembering all the fans and supporters. "Although, my hand kinda hurts from signing all those books. I wrote messages on every one." The nerves kicked back in hoping Edward would get the hint and open the book.

"Really? Even mine?" He asked genuinely curious. I merely nodded and bit my lip.

He lifted the bag in his right arm and opened it with this left pulling the book out.

"I didn't think you wrote anything other than your name, you wrote so fast." He said as he opened the cover and turned the page till he got to the dedication page.

Abruptly we stopped walking. My breathing stopped and my nerves kicked in. A million things, or should I say doubts, ran through my mind. What if he changed his mind? What if he wasn't ready like he thought?

He was quiet as I looked up into his eyes. Emotion shown through them as he stared at the page. Finally he drew them to mine and looked down at me.

"Really? You're pregnant?" He swallowed and I was so damn nervous all I could do was nod. "Bella." He whispered so quietly I could barely hear.

I heard a small thud and looked to see the book had fallen. Before I could question it I was suddenly being lifted off the ground and into Edward's arms.

"Oh Bella! I couldn't be happier than this moment!" He twirled me around and kisses rained down on my face. I was so happy that he was happy!

This was our moment and everything around fell away. We stood there wrapped in each other's arms, grinning like fools and stealing kisses. Happy was an understatement. This was pure unadulterated joy. No matter what would happen in our lives we had each other and this baby was going to have so much love.

I never knew my life would turn out this way. I never dreamed I would have so many good things in my life. I had an amazing husband. I had a bestselling novel. Now I would have a child. Everything in my life had changed for the better.

In the past years I had grown so much and learned so much. Most importantly, I learned you can love without condition. I was a changed woman. A new Bella. I found myself the night Edward found me. His love helped me see the real me.

"I love you so much." Edward whispered against my lips.

It was this moment, standing outside in the twinkling lights that I knew.

Life wouldn't get sweeter than this.

**Aaaaaaand scene!**

**Okay, this is it. I finally finished my first story. **

**I can't say this was my best work, it would be a lie. But this process was so much fun and I can't regret it. I'm sure the typos and my writing are poor but I just don't care! I did this for me. I wanted to see if I could do it and I did! I am proud of myself :) **

**I want to thank everyone that has ever reviewed my story. It means the world.**

**I want to thank everyone that put me on your favorites list. It is an honor to grace your lists.**

**I also want to thank everyone that put this story on their alert. Thanks for being interested.**

**Now that this is done I will focus on my other story "Margaritas and Booths." Go check it out. It's my baby!**

**Don't forget to put BREATH-OF-TWILIGHT on alert. I will be featured on the Valentine's Day countdown :)**

**Thanks again! Love you all!!!!!!!**


End file.
